¡¿Mi Hijo!
by RozenDark
Summary: Rook se lleva la sorpresa de su vida, cuando un extraño chico de su misma especie aparece frente a él, diciéndole que, en un futuro, él es su hijo y de Ben, quien por extraño que parezca, resulto ser también un humano mitad Anodita. Ahora él, junto con su supuesto hijo, tienen que proteger a Ben, sin que este se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Yaoi-Lemon-Mpreg. Rook x Ben
1. ¡¿Mi Qué!

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Una promesa que hice hace ya casi un año xD**

 **Mejor dicho, una dedicación para el grupo de Facebook, "Ben 10 FanFic's (en español)", grupo que no me saco a patadas a pesar de no aportar mucho y que además me inspiro con esta idea xD**

 **groups/987329101290013/**

 **Y porque me gusta "arruinar" los gustos de mi hermana menor, quien ya me amenazo por haber hecho este fic, pero si sobreviví con mi fic "Vergonzosos Accidentes", creo que sobreviviré con este xD**

 **Y creo que les advierto de una vez, que yo llego a tardar en actualizar, aunque trataré de no hacerlo, más porque esta historia ya la tengo hasta el capítulo 3 xD**

 **Los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría. La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor. La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"¡¿Mi Qué?!"**

Últimamente todo era normal en el pueblo de Bellwood. Claro, normal en el sentido de súper villanos a quienes enfrentar, Ben destrozando "sin querer", la tienda de Pakmar y el señor Baumann, o simplemente con el y Rook sentados en el "señor Smothy", disfrutando de una bien merecida malteada. Lo usual en su vida, al menos eso era lo usual desde que Rook Blonko fuera asignado para ser compañero del legendario Benjamín Kirby Tennyson alías Ben 10, pero ese día tenía que cambiar la rutina diaria que lo caracterizaba, precisamente debía llegar de visita ella.

Kai andaba últimamente en Bellwood, claro, cosas de plomeros, no por nada llegaba con su abuelo, pero Rook no sabía el porqué, del desagrado ante la presencia de ella, y menos cerca de su compañero, quien siempre decía no tener agrado alguno por aquella chica, y al parecer ese desagrado era mutuo.

Una vez escucho por boca de Gwen, que, en su infancia, Kai ilusionó a Ben con aquel primer amor, pero al final destrozo esa pequeña ilusión, diciéndole que solo era genial con el alienígena lobo, incluso dijo que después de eso, Ben quedo tan deprimido que creyó que de verdad todo lo dicho tenía sentido, afortunadamente ella lo apoyo y en cuestión de días Ben ya era el mismo niño molesto y alegre.

Viró a ver a la chica, y aunque muy dentro de él quería alejarla, solo negó frustrado y se negó a sentir, los así llamados celos.

—Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación —, con un suspiro derrotado, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ben miró por donde su compañero se iba con total rareza. Sabía y sentía que Rook andaba muy raro en los últimos días, para ser más precisos, desde que Kai y su abuelo llegaron por asuntos de plomeros.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —, preguntó en susurro, sin darse cuenta de que no lo pensado.

—A lo mejor tiene otros asuntos, o está cansado de tanto andar contigo —, comentó la morena con total burla.

Después de eso, las peleas sin sentido y los burlescos y muy ofensivos comentarios siguieron, al menos por parte de la chica, quien no podía evitar seguir con lo que hacía y decía.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llego a su habitación con desgano, y suspiró antes de entrar. Sabía que esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia en el cuartel, el trabajo más aburrido asignado. Pasó a su cuarto y cerró con seguro la puerta, lo que menos quería ahora era que lo molestaran y menos cuando trataba de descansar, aunque sea unas pocas horas.

Se quitó aquel uniforme que con tanto orgullo portaba y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, la noche llego, y de no ser por un misterioso sonido, proveniente de su baño, él no hubiera despertado.

Sin hacer ruido, tomo su proto-arma y de manera sigilosa, se acercó a la puerta de aquel lugar, ¿quién sería tan tonto para infiltrarse en la base de los plomeros?, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero se aseguraría de mostrarle el mismo las celdas de los reos. Así que con gran sigilo y agilidad, dignas de un ninja, se adentró al lugar, topándose con un extraño con una capa y capucha negras.

Se abalanzó a él, pero al parecer el sujeto en cuestión, también era muy ágil, porque frenó su movimiento. Eso no lo detuvo, apuntó su arma hacia el extraño, quien se quedó quieto y sin intenciones de atacar, pero para Rook eso no fue nada, al menos lo dejaría noqueado, para evitar algún intento de escape. Dispuesto a cumplir sus intenciones, se lanzó hacia él, pero fue detenido de una manera repentina por, ¿Paradox?

—Rook lo miró detenidamente y luego vio al encapuchado —. ¿Qué hace aquí profesor Paradox? —, cuestionó completamente intrigado.

Sabía perfectamente, que, si Paradox se encontraba en ese lugar, era porque algo malo ocurría con la continuidad del espacio y tiempo, pero también tenía sus dudas, sobre todo con aquel misterioso chico de la capucha.

— ¡Oh!, mi buen Rook, simplemente pasaba por esta línea de tiempo y me di cuenta de que algo muy curioso ocurría —, respondió sonriente, mientras enviaba una discreta mirada al encapuchado.

— ¿Y qué es lo interesante?, digo, no todos los días alguien irrumpe mi habitación con intenciones totalmente sospechosas —, con gran enojo miró al chico en cuestión.

—Paradox suspiró cansinamente y miró a ambos, tanto a Rook, como al extraño y misterioso intruso —. ¿Supongo que tienes tus dudas del porqué de mi presencia? —, miró al Revonnahgander con duda —. La razón es muy simple, alguien del futuro quiso venir a este tiempo a cambiar algunas cosas —, dijo seriamente.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿quién exactamente?, lo siento profesor, pero tiene que decirme todo exactamente —, ciertamente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Para que me entiendas mejor, tendrás que quitarte el disfraz Raimundo —, con total discreción miro al encapuchado.

Rook miró con intriga al muchacho detrás del profesor Paradox, por alguna razón sintió muchos nervios cuando vio cómo se quitaba aquella capucha negra que impedía ver su verdadera cara, pero cuando por fin se descubrió, se quedó totalmente boquiabierto y una rara sensación de sorpresa e inquietud se instaló en su ser. ¿Quién rayos era aquel joven Revonnahgander?, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a él?, ¿por qué tenía cabello tan castaño y los ojos tan verdes como Ben?, todas esas preguntas asaltaron a su mente, especialmente porque ese chico, tenía los ojos tan verdes como los de su compañero, y no como los demás de su misma especie, simplemente no entendía nada.

— ¿Quién es él? —, cuestionó mientras veía con detenimiento al chico —. ¿Qué está pasando?, profesor explique todo por favor —, pidió ya al borde de la histeria, por alguna razón, sentía que no podía estar tranquilo con ese chico.

—Paradox suspiró resignado —. Antes de hablar, te pido de la manera más atenta, que esto se mantenga en secreto, al menos para el joven Tennyson y su abuelo, ya luego me encargo de hablar con el señor Max sobre el tema —, con total seriedad hablo, y solo al recibir un asentamiento continúo con el relato —. Este chico que ves aquí, ¿se te hace familiar? —, cuestionó divertido.

—Blonko miro al chico, fijándose en cada detalle, sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir —. Bueno, se parece a Ben en cierta forma, y... —, se quedó callado y totalmente apenado por lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Y?, ¿qué más? —, preguntó divertido.

—Apenado miró hacia otro lado, mientras que un sonrojo asaltaba sus mejillas —. A mí, pero no entiendo el porqué de ello.

—Este chico se llama Raimundo Rook y es tu hijo en el futuro —, le revelo divertido, nada como darle sorpresas inesperadas a la gente.

La cara de Rook era un poema, esa revelación era más de lo que esperaba y no podía creerla. Miró a su, ¿hijo?, y recordó que casi estuvo a punto de noquearlo, cosa que lo hizo sentir mal, luego miró al profesor, y a juzgar por aquella sonrisa, diría que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

—Supongo que case con Rayona —, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero no le gusto esa idea.

—No exactamente padre —, con molestia, le hizo ver el joven.

Rook vio enojo en el rostro de su hijo, al parecer no le agradaba Rayona, y tampoco era la madre de él, pero sobre todo, veía total desagrado en el rostro de su hijo.

—Tranquilo Raimundo, él no sabe nada aun —, habló con calma Paradox.

—Profesor, se lo digo a mi padre, a mi papi, incluso a mi tía Gwen, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, solamente Rai —, ya fastidiado le hizo ver.

Rook anoto eso mentalmente, lo que menos quería era seguir perdiendo puntos con su supuesto hijo, y es que ya había perdido bastantes con lo que había dicho antes.

—A todo esto, ¿quién es tu madre?, digo, si se puede saber.

Paradox y Rai se miraron con seriedad, ambos sabían que tenían que decir lo que estaba pasando y responder a las dudas del mayor de los Rook era parte de aquel extraño y peligroso suceso.

—Yo no tengo madre, más si un progenitor, pero no es lo que denominarías como hembra —, comenzó a explicar —. Mi padre eres tú, y como podrás fijarte, dije "padre", porque tú eres lo que aquí en la tierra denominarían como el "macho", mi papi es un hombre y es tu compañero, Ben Tennyson, él fue quien me gesto por nueve meses en su vientre —, explicó lo más breve y entendible posible, se sentía muy incómodo haciendo esa explicación al que se convertiría en su padre.

Ahora sí, Rook estaba más que sorprendido, pero tampoco podía procesar con claridad aquella gran revelación, simplemente se negaba, y no porque no le agradará la idea, por el contrario, él ya sabía de sus sentimientos por su compañero, pero de eso a creer que en un futuro llegaría a casarse y tener hijos con él, porque ambos eran hombres, eso era imposible.

—Se lo que piensas Rook, y no es imposible, recuerda que la abuela de Ben es una Anodita.

—Blonko miró con rareza al profesor —. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —, preguntó dudoso.

—Los Anoditas son seres raros y misteriosos, no solo porque son difíciles de ver, sino por su manera de generar vida, en el caso de la joven Gwen y su abuela, ambas son mujeres, pero en el de Ben que es hombre, se te hace raro, más no es imposible, en la especie Anodita, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden concevir hijos en su vientre —, explicó seriamente.

—Ahora si lo entendía, aunque aún era muy sorpresivo saber aquello. —Ya me calmé, mejor cuéntenme, el porqué de su visita —, pidió ya más tranquilo.

—Como dije antes, alguien quiere cambiar el futuro, por eso vino a este tiempo, en donde tú y el joven Ben aun no establecen su relación —, explicó con brevedad.

—Y por eso estoy aquí, hace unos días, alguien atacó nuestro hogar, dejaron muy lastimado a mi padre y mi papi está muy débil, él no puede defenderse, al menos no por ahora —, comentó lleno de enojo. —El que ataco huyo, no sin antes llevarse un objeto que permite viajar en el tiempo.

— ¿Y porque Ben no uso su Omnitrix? —, preguntó dudoso, algo estaba pasando.

—Mi papi esta embarazado y el que ataco lo sabía, además de saber que mi padre haría todo por protegerlo, yo no estaba, por eso no pude ayudar, y mi hermano menor estaba con mi tía Gwen, de hecho, él todavía no ha llegado, y yo en cuanto me entere de lo ocurrido, le pedí ayuda al profesor Paradox —, termino de contar lo sucedido.

—Por lo pronto, no quisiéramos que le digas la verdad al joven Ben, si no, podrían empeorar las cosas, lo que sí, es que hay que vigilarlo, sea lo que quiera ese sujeto, tiene que ver con el joven Tennyson.

Rook asintió con premura, ahora que sabía lo que ese misterioso sujeto había hecho, el mismo se encargaría de él.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo con este capítulo, y sí. Ya sé que fue corto, pero para las personas que me conocen, esto no es raro, yo lo llamo, "dejarlo en lo mejor" xD**

 **Tratare de actualizar la semana que viene, próximo capitulo: "Revelaciones"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	2. Revelaciones

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **He aquí el nuevo capítulo y espero les guste ;)**

 **Los personajes de Ben 10 pertenecen a su respectivo autor y los demás son de mi entera autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Revelaciones"**

Paradox decidió que lo mejor era vigilar desde otro ángulo, razón por la cual se fue por donde mejor trabajaba, el túnel del tiempo.

Mientras que Rai se quedó con Rook, quien no sabía cómo tratar al que sería su hijo en el futuro, y es que el chico en cuestión no era precisamente como él o Ben, al contrario, su hijo era algo serio y distante, y aun con todo el parecido que tenía con ambos, en la forma de ser era cerrado. No quisó darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Ben?, digo, podría inventar que eres un primo lejano —, sugirió. Total, el chico podría ponerse la capucha solo para cubrir su cabellera.

—Eso sería lo más sensato —, respondió con simpleza.

Ambos salieron, no sin antes vestirse, al menos en el caso de Rook, porque Rai solo se cubrió la cabeza.

Salieron y caminaron hasta donde debería de estar el dueño del Omnitrix, pero al parecer este ya se había ido, haciendo que Rook recordará un pequeño detalle.

— ¡No puede ser!, olvide que me tocaba la guardia del cuartel —, se reprendió a si mismo por olvidar ese detalle.

—Pues llámalo y ya está —, comentó como si nada.

El mayor hizo lo que le dijeron y solo fue cuestión de unos minutos para que su castaño compañero respondiera al transmisor.

— ¿Qué sucede Rook?, ¿cómodo en tu estación? —, preguntó con burla, sabía que a su compañero no le gustaba cuidar del cartel.

—La verdad, aburrido como siempre y sobre la llamada, necesito que regreses, tengo algo que hablar contigo, es sobre un peligroso sospechoso —, dijo serio, omitiendo varios detalles, claro está.

—Lo siento amigo, estoy con Kai cerca de las bodegas de la ciudad, un extraño alienígena estuvo atacando varios lugares —, respondió con pena.

Rook miró a Rai con seriedad y este asintió serio ante lo dicho. Al parecer Ben ya había caído en la trampa de ese tipo, y eso era malo. Eso lo confirmaron cuando la llamada se cortó de manera repentina.

— ¡Tenemos que llegar con él! —, exclamó preocupado el menor.

—Lo sé, pero yo no puedo moverme del cuartel, eso alertará a otros plomeros —, Rook se había desesperado por completo.

—Entonces iré yo —, afirmó serio —. Dime como llegar e iré a salvarlo, no me importa que descubra mi identidad.

Rook lo pensó con más detalle, y le dijo lo más rápido y breve posible como llegar al lugar, cosa que Rai entendió a la perfección y se aventuró a ir donde su papi se encontraba.

 **~.o0o.~**

— ¡Rook!, ¡¿me escuchas Rook?! —, Ben trataba de hablar a su compañero, pero le era imposible —. ¡Rayos!, se cortó la llamada, ¿me pregunto qué quería? —, comentó preocupado, mientras veía su comunicador.

—A lo mejor ya se dio por enterado de lo que está pasando —, comentó la morena igual de preocupada.

Ambos concordaron con eso, era lo más seguro, ahora lo importante era detener a aquel que había causado tantos problemas y daño a la comunidad. Entraron a la gran bodega donde lo siguieron y allí lo vieron frente a ellos, tan campante y presuntuoso.

—Parece ser que me atraparon. —, dijo con un toque burlesco, como si no le sorprendiera la presencia de los adolescentes.

—Kai alzó una ceja en señal de intriga, algo andaba mal —. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso ya sabias que vendríamos? —, cuestionó con seriedad.

— ¡Habla ya!, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?, ¿por qué nos trajiste a este lugar? —, preguntó con exigencia, mientras se alistaba para transformarse en un alienígena.

—Una sonrisa maliciosa fue lo que dejo salir —. De esa tipa no quiero nada, pero de ti, el gran Ben Tennyson, quiero todo —, de entre sus ropas saco un raro artefacto parecido a una granada, objeto que lanzó al aire e hizo estallar.

— ¡Hora de ser héroe! —, rápidamente eligió a Blocks para tratar de proteger a Kai, pero al parecer la bomba era para impedírselo.

—Es una especie de onda electromagnética, diseñada especialmente para ti y tu Omnitrix —, explicó con simpleza.

—Ben, lo mejor es llamar por ayuda, es obvio que no podremos contra él —, sugirió la morena.

—Creo que esta vez tienes razón, el problema es que nadie contesta —, le respondió preocupado, ese tipo también había hecho algo con la comunicación.

Ambos jóvenes intentaron irse, al menos afuera podrían ver la manera de comunicarse con alguien para pedir ayuda, pero el alienígena se les adelanto, se posiciono detrás de la chica, de una manera inusualmente rápida y de un golpe certero, dejo inconsciente a la chica.

— ¡Kai!, ¿qué le hiciste? —, cuestionó molesto mientras auxiliaba a la morena.

—Solo la quité de mi camino, es a ti a quien quiero —, con seriedad le hizo ver la verdad, mientras se acercaba al castaño.

Ben solo se quedó inmóvil, por alguna razón ese misterioso alienígena lo ponía nervioso, y eso que él ya se había enfrentado a infinidad de villanos, pero ninguno lo ponía tan nervioso como el que estaba frente a él. Y justo cuando el infame ser se atreviera a tocarlo siquiera, un gran y extraño sable se interpuso entre ellos. Ambos, tanto Ben como el malo, viraron a ver a la dirección dónde provenía dicha arma.

—Parece que ya me encontraste mocoso —, furioso hablo mientras se alejaba del castaño.

—Y es hora de saldar cuentas, empezando por lo que le hiciste a mis padres.

Ben solo se quedó allí, auxiliando en lo que podía a la durmiente chica, y como siempre, se sentía tan ajeno a muchas cosas, cosas que eran sumamente importantes. Aunque lo que estaba dejando al castaño con muchas dudas, era que ese chico pertenecía a la misma especie de su compañero, pero lo que lo dejo anonado, fue ver que tenía el mismo color de sus ojos y su cabello, y eso lo vio cuando se le cayó la capucha que lo cubría.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!, ¡¿quiénes son ustedes?! —, preguntó histérico.

El alienígena misterioso solo sonrió bajo aquella negra máscara. Simplemente le causaba gracia todo lo que estaba pasando, pero todo quedó atrás, cuando un vórtex de tiempo apareció y de allí salió, el mentado profesor Paradox, junto con un Ben futurístico, muy diferente del que casi atrapaba.

—Detén todo esto, si sigues viajando de época en época, causaras más daño. —, le pidió el profesor completamente preocupado.

—Él apretó los puños con furia —. ¡JAMÁS! —, gritó —. No es justo que mis otras versiones sean felices, mientras yo sufro —, furioso se quitó aquella máscara que lo cubría, revelando su verdadera identidad frente a todos los presentes.

Paradox solo negó preocupado, sus planes no salieron como quería. Mientras, Ben, Rai y la recién despierta Kai observaron a ese ser con total sorpresa.

Ese alienígena que tantos problemas causó, y que además dejo inservible el Omnitrix, no era otro que...

— ¡¿Rook?! —, Ben no lo podía creer.

—Algo así, es un Rook de otro universo, uno muy parecido a este —, les explico lo más esencial, ya luego contaría lo más importante.

—Bueno, Rook o no, me pediste ayuda por algo y eso voy a hacer —, el Ben adulto estuvo a punto de utilizar su reloj, cuando el Rook malvado utilizo otra granada, solo que esta tuvo un efecto diferente. Congeló al Ben adulto, sin darle tregua.

—Rai, ayuda a Ben y Kai, debemos huir —, pidió el mayor con seriedad.

El adolescente en cuestión, hizo lo que le pidieron, claro, con cierto desagrado por la fémina, que aún seguía sorprendida. Una vez juntos, Paradox abrió un portal y los sacó de aquel lugar.

—No escaparan tan fácil —, se colocó nuevamente su máscara.

 **~.o0o.~**

En menos de cinco minutos, se encontraban de regreso en el cuartel de los plomeros, y Rook al verlos, se acercó a ayudarlos en caso de alguna herida.

—Tranquilo Rook, todos estamos bien, a excepción del Ben mayor —, relató el profesor.

—Ben solo sacudió sus ropas y se acercó a ese par —. Muy bien ustedes, este día a estado de locos, quiero respuestas ahora, empezando por, ¿quién es ese chico? —, señaló a Rai —. ¿Y qué quería ese extraño Rook malvado?

— ¿Hay un yo malvado? —, preguntó el Revonniano.

Paradox solo suspiro resignado, sabía que no tenía de otra, más que contar toda la verdad, incluyendo lo de Raimundo, quien también estaba muy dudoso con lo que había visto.

—De acuerdo, les contare todo, pero deben saber algo que les oculte, este Ben que siempre viene a ayudar —, le señaló al hombre congelado —. No es el verdadero futuro de este Ben —, miro al adolescente —. Este Ben es de otra línea de tiempo.

Bien, había empezado por la primera mentira creada. Aquel adulto que siempre llegaba para pedir ayuda o prestarla, y que pensaban, era su futuro, en realidad no lo era, al menos no de esa línea de tiempo.

—Este Ben es de otra línea de tiempo, una donde Rook llego a su vida cuando Ben se casó con Kai.

Ahora si los tenia a todos completamente sorprendidos y anonados.

—Mientras que, en esta línea, conociste a Rook en tu adolescencia —, dijo —. Ese chico se llama Raimundo, Raimundo Rook Tennyson —, reveló.

Ben examinó de arriba hacia abajo al menor, ¿cómo es que poseía su apellido y el de su compañero?, peor aún, también se parecía a Rook, pero también poseía rasgos de el mismo, miró dudoso al profesor, esperando una respuesta clara y sí que le llego una.

—Y es hijo tuyo y de Rook —, reveló Paradox sin más.

—¡¿MI HIJO?! —

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo por esta vez xD**

 **Y les voy avisando, en el próximo capítulo van a odiar a Kai, porque aquí entre nos, no me gusto para nada como quedo la serie :/**

 **Próximo capítulo…. "Explicaciones"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	3. Explicaciones

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Y aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero les guste ;)**

 **Los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Explicaciones"**

—¡¿Mi hijo?!, ¡¿cómo que mi hijo?! —, preguntó completamente exaltado.

—Solo diré que por tener sangre Anodita en tus venas, puedes hacer muchas cosas, incluyendo un hijo —, explicó algo nervioso el profesor.

Ben lo miro mal, eso no resolvía todas sus dudas, pero entendía que Paradox no quisiera decir más. Miró a su compañero y se sonrojo, él ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no pensó que en un futuro tendrían hasta hijos. Dejó eso de lado y miro de nueva cuenta al profesor Paradox.

—Y ese Rook, ¿por qué quiere acabar conmigo? —, decidió preguntar, algo no encajaba allí.

—Bueno, ese Rook pertenece a la dimensión 23, más bien, del futuro de ese universo. El Ben de allí y el Rook que vieron eran pareja, pero algo salió mal —, suspiró con pesar —. Algo o alguien asesino al Ben de allí y Rook personalmente me pidió ayuda, yo no puedo intervenir en esos temas, así que me negué, pero como podrán ver, Rook logró robar algún artefacto del tiempo y decidió acabar con todo Ben con el que se tope, he estado tratando de detenerlo, pero es muy astuto y siempre logra burlarme —, miró a Rai, indeciso de contar lo siguiente —, pero cuando se topó con el Ben, padre del Revonnahgander que estoy viendo, todo cambio. Verán, de todos los Ben que existen, el de este universo y el de la dimensión 23 son los que más se parecen —, recibió un asentimiento de todos los presentes —. Sus intenciones cambiaron, él no quiso lastimar a Ben, Rook 23 quiso llevárselo, pero el Rook de allí no estaba muy de acuerdo.

—Nada raro, mi padre es muy protector con mi papi —, dijo orgulloso, eso era algo que admiraba de su padre.

—Paradox sonrió —Así es, y es por eso que tanto Rook como Ben quedaron mal, y también por eso, Rook 23 cambio de idea y vino a este tiempo.

—El castaño estaba sorprendido —. ¡Wow!, no pensé que el Ben de la dimensión 23 se hiciera pareja de Rook —, comentó —. Y si traemos a ese Ben, digo, el que no ha muerto, tal vez logremos convencer a ese Rook para que se detenga y también encontremos al causante de la muerte de ese Ben.

—Paradox solo negó —. Ya lo intenté, pero no se puede, antes debemos encontrar al verdadero causante de esto, pero sin descuidar tu seguridad —, explicó con pesar.

Rai solo observó atento, él solo quería terminar pronto ese asunto, pero parecía que no acabaría nunca, no podían simplemente capturar a ese Rook, porque no serviría de nada si no capturaban al verdadero causante de tanto caos, pero su suerte cambio cuando recibió la llamada telepática de su hermano menor.

—¡YA SE QUIEN FUE! —, gritó con fuerza.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa y fue Paradox, quien se dignó a calmar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Pues dilo, supongo que tu hermano logró dar con el mana del culpable —, comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Sam es experto en eso, no por nada es aprendiz de mi tía Gwen —, dijo orgulloso —. Me dijo que era un hombre extraño, un tal Ion.

Fue ese nombre el que le dio sentido a todo. Ion había hecho de las suyas, y ya llevaba todo lo necesario para ganar.

— ¿Y cómo lo paramos? —, preguntó el castaño —. Es decir, ¿si quiera sabemos dónde está Ion? —, miró al que supuestamente era su hijo.

—Sam dice que está en el último lugar donde lo vieron, creo que mi tía le ayudo, así que la información es del todo segura —, respondió serio, si algo odiaba, era que su papi se alterará fácilmente, claro, la histeria de un adolescente es muy diferente a la de un embarazado.

Ben se puso a pensar, recordando que la última vez que vieron a Ion, fue cuando lograron parar su plan de conquista con todos los Ben de los universos paralelos al suyo. Frunció el ceño con enojo, porque ahora no solo había logrado eliminar al único Ben que lo ayudo, sino que además atentaba con su propio futuro, que por extraño que parezca, prefería mil veces casarse con Rook y tener muchos hijos, que terminar a lado de Kai, la que fue su primer amor y uno muy bien superado.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos —, dijo lo más lógico, olvidando que su omnitrix no serbia y que había alguien congelado.

—Rai miro al castaño con fastidio —. Lo siento, pero tú te quedas, es a ti al que quieren y mi hermano Sam, el que está en camino y yo, queremos nacer —, habló algo molesto, ciertamente su papi llegaría a cambiar y en verdad agradecía a la madurez por ello.

Ben por su parte, miró mal al chico, es decir, ¿no se supone que era su hijo?, claro, para eso todavía faltaba, pero, aun así, él era la autoridad y no se dejaría amedrentar por nada ni nadie, además, con o sin Omnitrix, él era un héroe y su deber era detener a Ion y salvar al mundo.

—Pues lo siento, pero voy a ir, porque en primera, se supone que soy mayor que tú, y en segunda, tú no tienes por qué darme órdenes.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente se volvió pesado entre Ben y Rai. Lo más curioso, era que Rook no se atrevía a hacer nada para calmar a esos dos, los cuales se miraban entre sí de una manera desafiante.

Fue el mismo profesor, quien tuvo que frenar ese insignificante pleito, porque conocía bien de lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer, más cuando los visitaba y veía reñir a padre e hijo por cualquier cosa.

—Tranquilos los dos, lo mejor será ir donde nos dijo el menor de los Rook —, sugirió divertido —. En cuanto a la señorita Kai, le sugiero que contacte a su abuelo y al señor Max, para pedir ayuda, ya luego me encargo del exceso de información —, miró a la chica, la cual todavía no salía de su asombro.

Kai reaccionó y por fin salió de aquel trance en el que había entrado. Miro al chico que había llegado del futuro, luego miro a Rook, para después fruncir el ceño, es decir, a ella le gustaba Ben, no por nada hacía como que no, y ahora resultaba que aquel torpe y molesto chico, se casaría con otro hombre y más encima, tendrían hijos.

No pudiendo evitar que su rival en el amor fuera Rook Blonko y además saber que la batalla la tenía pérdida, dejo salir por fin sus filosas y venenosas palabras.

—¡ESTO ES ASQUEROSO! —, gritó con furia, enviando así, su mirada llena de odio hacia Rook y Rai, el cual la miro de la misma manera —. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? —, cuestionó —. Ben, tanto tú como Rook son hombres y aun así te tomas esa noticia tan bien, por favor, los dos son hombres y él no es un humano —, escupió con asco, simple y sencillamente no entendía como se tomaban algo así de esa manera tan tranquila.

Paradox solo negó frustrado, debió imaginar la reacción de la chica, más si está en el futuro odiaba a Rook y a sus hijos. Miró preocupado a Rai, esperando el momento para detenerlo en cualquier caso. Sabia del odio del chico hacia Kai y Rayonna, más hacia la morena, quien en una discusión con Ben, casi causa que el portador del omnitrix pierda a su segundo hijo, todo presenciado por Raimundo, quien si se atrevería a llegar a golpear a la insolente chica, especialmente si con eso se aseguraba de indeseados sucesos.

—Rai miró al profesor, quien en silencio le pedía que no hiciera nada, pero resultaba tan difícil con la lengua filosa de la chica —. ¡YA CALLATE! —, gritó furioso.

Tanto la chica, como los demás presentes, miraron al chico llegado del futuro, todos tan sorprendidos por la reacción del chico.

—En serio eres tan necesitada de atención, dime, ¿qué es lo asqueroso y raro para ti?, ¿que mis padres sean hombres o que un hombre te gano a ti, una mujer escandalosa y quejumbrosa y además que no sabe cuándo cerrar la maldita boca? —, le dijo burlesco, mientras se acercaba a la chica —. Vamos, respóndenos, porque solo para eso sirve tu boca —, con malicia apretó el mentón de la asustada Kai.

Paradox se llevó una mano a la frente, en verdad, ese chico era un problemático mal hablado, se lo decía Ben, y ni que decir de Azmuth, quien visitaba al castaño cada que podía, solo para verificar cuál de los hijos sería el nuevo portador del Omnitrix.

Ben y Rook solo veían con sorpresa al que sería su hijo, no sabiendo si sentirse orgullosos por defenderlos o molestos por responderle de esa manera a una chica, aun si esta era Kai. Miraron a la chica, la cual temblaba de miedo, pero lo que hizo que cambiarán de parecer, con respecto a defenderla, fue la cachetada que le propinó al joven revonniano.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme anormal! —, espetó furiosa.

Rai no soportando más, levantó su puño, dispuesto a poner a esa tipa en su lugar, pero este fue detenido, para su sorpresa por el mismo Ben.

—Lo siento, pero ante todo modales, Kai es una chica, y a las chicas se les respeta —, le regaño y hasta no recibir un asentimiento no lo soltó. Miro a la morena, quien sonreía triunfante, más no le duró al ver la mirada del castaño —. En cuanto a ti, encuentro más asqueroso tu actuar, es obvio que aún no tienes la madurez para ser un plomero, así que estate al tanto que esto se lo informaré, no solo a tu abuelo, también a todo magistrado que haya en la zona —, le informó furioso. Se supone que para ser un plomero, se debe tener en mente que los plomeros fueron formados para establecer el equilibrio entre humanos y alienígenas, pero Kai no tenía ese requerimiento tan necesario.

Paradox sonrió orgulloso, sin duda Ben estaba madurando. Miró a Rai y por la cara que el joven tenía, sabía que pensaba en cuanto miedo infundía su papi, cada que se enojaba, pobre Rook, la que le esperaba con ese escondido lado de su futura pareja.

—Bien chicos, creo que mejor vamos por Ion, claro, después de informar al señor Max —, sugirió calmado, solo para apaciguar ese pesado ambiente.

Todos asistieron en silencio y siguieron al profesor, donde estaba la computadora principal, dejando a la morena con las palabras en la boca, mientras veía dolida al congelado Ben adulto.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo, ya en el próximo se sabrá que rayos paso en la dimensión 23**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Dimensión 23"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	4. Dimensión 23

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Antes que nada, lamento tardar con la actualización, es que me dio un súper bajón de inspiración, no solo en esta historia, también en otras más que debo de actualizar en estos días si me es posible.**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Dimensión 23"**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el encuentro con el Ben de esa dimensión, y decir que no se encontraba furioso por no tener lo que quería sería mentir. Para empezar, él estuvo viajando de mundo en mundo para hacer infelices a sus otras versiones, pero al ver al Ben de ese lugar, fue como volver a ver al suyo, por ello quiso llevárselo consigo y recuperar un poco de su felicidad.

Y justo ahora, estaba recordando a su difunta pareja. Rememorando el día que lo conoció y pensó que era un niño riquillo y caprichoso, no pudo evitar sonreír con aires llenos de tristeza al saber perfectamente que su Ben era todo menos eso.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Acababa de arribar en el planeta tierra, y ya era oficialmente un Plomero. Por fin podría enorgullecer a sus padres y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a todo ser inocente que lo necesitará, además, estaba sumamente ansioso de conocer al gran Azmuth en persona._

 _Si no es equivocaba y claro que no lo hacía, el gran y afamado creador del Omnitrix se encontraba justo en ese planeta y según sus fuentes, estaba instruyendo al portador del arma más poderosa jamás creada, obvio, le picaba un poco la curiosidad por saber quién era digno de tener no solo el Omnitrix, también las enseñanzas de Azmuth._

 _Y para su suerte, lo primero que vio al dar un paso siquiera, fue la gran pantalla que se encontraba en el cuartel, y justamente mostraba la imagen de una gran pelea, para ser más precisos, un gran Vaxasauriano peleaba contra un grupo de lo que parecían humanos con extrañas habilidades. Miró sin entender a todos sus compañeros Plomeros, los cuales solo animaban a un tal Ben._

 _—Temo preguntar, pero ¿no haremos algo? —, dudoso se acercó a un superior, el cual lo miro divertido._

 _—No es necesario. Veras, la persona que se está haciendo cargo, es nada más y nada menos que el aprendiz del gran Azmuth y portador del Omnitrix. —, le explico, mientras mostraba la pelea —. Además, ya fueron al lugar dos escuadrones, uno para ayudar en el arresto y el otro para ayudar con los daños de la pelea —, le palmeo el hombro —. Así que despreocúpate hombre, es tu primer día._

 _El Revonniano miró una vez más la pantalla, sintiéndose ansioso por conocer a la persona que luchaba con valor contra aquel malhechor, en verdad tenía ganas de conocer al que respondía con el nombre "Ben"._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Su suerte cambio en cuestión de días, había demostrado no solo sus habilidades en batalla, también en inteligencia y estrategia. Según escucho, era de los pocos Plomeros que prometían ascender rápido a Magistrado, lo cual era bueno, más si de un momento a otro, llego al cuartel el mismísimo Azmuth._

 _Según los cuchicheos de los chismosos, el Galván estaba buscando ayuda para entrenar a su aprendiz, obvio, buscaba a alguien que prometiera grandeza en todo lo que se refería a ser un Plomero y para su suerte, él fue el elegido para hablar con Azmuth._

 _—Sabrás que estoy buscando a alguien con capacidades como la tuya. —, Azmuth miro al joven Revonnahgander con seriedad —. Y al saber tu nombre investigue sobre ti y tu familia._

 _Él se sorprendió al saber eso, pero no se molestó, eso era lo más obvio, más si se trataba de entrenar a un héroe._

 _—Y bueno, imaginando tus razones al unirte a los Plomeros, debo decir que me agradas Rook Blonko, así que espero y puedas ayudarme y sorprenderme._

 _El Revonniano solamente asintió alegre, no creyendo del todo haber conseguido la aprobación de Azmuth. Y se aseguraría de no fallarle en nada. O eso era lo que quería hasta que por fin lo conoció a él._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Ciertamente esperaba que el aprendiz de Azmuth fuera un hombre valeroso y gentil con toda especie, pero cuando vio quien era Ben Tennyson se sintió sumamente decepcionado. El chico en cuestión era lindo sí, pero lindo en el sentido que se veía frágil, y no en el buen sentido, es decir, ¿era posible que el héroe que vio era en realidad un simple chico adolescente y escuálido?, no lo creía posible y es que Ben era eso, un chico de diecisiete años, mucho más bajo que él y obvio, mucho menos adiestrado en el combate._

 _Y bueno, se dijo, tal vez no sea tan malo, es decir, el chico es conocido como héroe, así que podría ser que las apariencias engañan. Error. Al pasar el tiempo con ese chico, se dio cuenta que para él, pelear contra alienígenas era un pasatiempo, fama y fortuna, cosa que para un Plomero como él, era ayudar a quien lo necesitará. Simplemente, Ben le cayó mal y no se explicaba como Azmuth podía permitir siquiera que se quede con el arma más poderosa._

 _—Tennyson, ¿podrías al menos prestar atención?_

 _Y allí estaba ahora, perdiendo su tiempo en enseñar a ese malcriado un poco de defensa._

 _Según Azmuth, el chico podía defenderse con ayuda del Omnitrix, pero debía aprender a hacerlo también como humano en caso de una falla técnica, y claro que el mismo pensaba eso, pero ya llevaban dos semanas entrenando y el chico solo se la pasaba hablando con esa maldita cámara que los seguía por todos lados._

 _—Lo siento viejo, pero es que es imposible, la cámara me ama —, Ben solo le sonrió divertido._

 _Rook lo miro mal, sabía que al decir "viejo", era un término usado como apodo en la tierra, pero para él, eso significaba o que lo estaba insultando o simplemente lo veía más viejo, cosa relativamente imposible, porque el solo era dos años mayor que aquel mocoso._

 _Lo miro inquiridoramente, analizándolo de arriba abajo. Ben era un chico castaño, un cabello algo largo a su parecer, pero que le quedaba bien con esa coleta baja. Ojos azules que aunque siempre estaban atentos a la fama y no sus enseñanzas, siempre irradiaban luz. Y bueno, había que admitir que si había visto más de ese cuerpo, que aun con estar delgado y bajo, se le hacia antójable. Se sonrojo al llegar a la conclusión de que lo único bueno en ese chico era su belleza externa._

 _—Lo dejaremos por hoy —, le dijo ya cansado._

 _Y como siempre, iba a irse sin despedirse y voltear a ver al chico, pero ese día algo cambio. Ben se movió rápido y se situó delante de él y por la cara llena de enojo que se traía sabía que no terminarían en nada bueno._

 _— ¿Sucede algo Tennyson? —, le pregunto calmado sin llegar a perder su seriedad._

 _—Y todavía lo preguntas. Si no estás a gusto ve y dile a Azmuth que te rindes, lo que, es más, yo personalmente se lo diré._

 _Bien, Rook lo miro atónito, no creyendo como le había respondido Ben. Es decir, el chico siempre le mostraba una sonrisa burlona y de un momento a otro le hablaba furioso._

 _— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —, quiso saber. Lo más seguro para él, era que Ben solo estaba haciendo un berrinche._

 _—Y no, no hago un berrinche —, le aclaró —. No porque sea rico significa que soy caprichoso y berrinchudo, tal vez lo fui a los trece, pero tuve un excelente mentor que me ayudo a cambiar. Y para que te lo sepas, mi mentor fue mi versión de otra dimensión y él tenía un muy buen compañero, irónicamente su nombre era Rook Blonko._

 _Rook se sorprendió, aunque pensándolo bien, eso no sonaba tan raro si se trata de Azmuth y su aprendiz, pero lo que si le sorprendía era que, en otro universo, Ben lo tuviera de compañero._

 _— ¿Por qué me dices eso?, ve al grano —, eso era lo que quería saber, Ben repentinamente comenzó a revelar aquello y quería saber la razón._

 _—Ben rió —. Azmuth dijo que necesitaba un compañero y como él había visto tu desempeño en la otra dimensión comenzó a investigar sobre ti, créeme, se sorprendió al saber que aquí también eras un Plomero, el mejor de hecho._

 _—Rook se sorprendió, pero fue más sentirse halagado por tal honor —. Eso no me lo esperaba._

 _—Pero veo que tú y el Rook de mi mentor son muy diferentes. Para empezar, el de la otra dimensión siempre se preocupa por Ben, y no le importa en lo absoluto que Ben sea infantil y fastidioso, pero tú, no has dejado de mirarme con fastidio, solo te basaste en lo que hago y como me veo, más no trataste de conocerme, lo siento, pero no puedo tener un compañero así._

 _Y Blonko por fin lo entendió. Juzgo mal a Ben, sin siquiera tratar de conocerlo del todo, posiblemente él ya no era como demostraba ser, o eso entendió. Todo fue para ponerlo a prueba y había fallado enormemente, lo peo era, que lo comparaba una y otra vez con su otro yo, cosa que por alguna razón lo ponía furioso._

 _—Lamento si te ofendí. Y para enmendar mi error, quiero volver a comenzar, esta vez no cometeré ningún error —, se inclinó, esperando una aprobación del castaño._

 _—Ben suspiro resignado —. Solo una oportunidad, así que espero que no me defraudes._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Así iniciaron, como simples conocidos. Rook se encargó de saber todo sobre Ben, desde su comida favorita, hasta sus pasatiempos, llevándose la sorpresa de lo solitario que era el chico. Ben no era del todo feliz, siempre trataba de llamar la atención y según el mismo chico, a sus trece años, era peor, y agradecía a la madurez por cambiarlo. Ben le contó que, al inicio de su adolescencia y parte de su niñez, sus padres no le prestaban atención, siempre diciendo estar ocupados, aunando la falta de su difunto abuelo, Ben era sumamente solitario. Fue así como dio con el Omnitrix y se encargó de hacerse famoso, de allí salieron las cámaras. Al final, decidió no hacer tanto escándalo publicitario y decidió concentrarse más en ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio._

 _Rook por su parte le conto su vida, revelando que su padre fue Plomero durante su juventud, pero decidieron jubilarlo debido a una lesión en batalla. Su madre era granjera y, por ende, él y sus hermanos también lo eran, pero a él le apasionaba más ser como su padre, razón por la cual, se esforzó en llegar a donde estaba._

 _Ambos rieron al conocerse por fin y sin que se dieran cuenta, algo más que amistad surgió, algo más poderoso y más hermoso, algo llamado... ¿Amor?_

 _Así estuvieron por dos años y ahora era como ver a sus otras versiones, o al menos eso decía Azmuth, quien estaba más que satisfecho al ver al par de tortolos enamorados._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _Pero no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas y nubes rosas, no señor. En cualquier universo existe el amor, pero a su vez existe su contraparte, el odio._

 _Fue en una misión fatal, en la que repentinamente Ben fue desintegrado por una extraña persona enmascarada, y lo único que quedo de Ben, fue aquel aparato que le había salvado la vida innumerables veces, pero ahora, ni el arma más poderosa pudo hacer algo en un ataque sorpresa._

 _Ese día todo en Rook ensombreció y aquel anillo jamás conocería su dueño._

 _Por azares del destino, se encontró con el afamado profesor Paradox, a quien conocía no solo por boca de Azmuth, también por el mismo Ben, quien le contó las habilidades que el hombre poseía._

 _—Se lo suplico, ayúdeme a recuperar a Ben —, le pidió. Estaba desesperado por recuperar a la persona que más amaba._

 _Paradox solo lo miro con pena y Rook supo que no lo ayudaría. Hasta el mismo sabía lo imposible de su petición, pero ya no le importaba nada, el solo quería recuperar a Ben, pero para algo así, solo se necesitaba un milagro. Luego recordó que sus otras versiones siempre estaban a lado de Ben y se sintió furioso, odiaba que ellos tuvieran esa oportunidad y el no, especialmente del que tanto hablaba su Ben._

 _No fue difícil robar un artefacto con las habilidades que el buscaba. Viajaría de mundo en mundo y eliminaría la felicidad de sus otras versiones._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Lo lamento Ben —, susurró dolido, mientras miraba aquel anillo.

Y eso hacía cada que podía. Pedía perdón cada vez que eliminaba un Ben, pero ahora, todo sería distinto, se llevaría al Ben de esa dimensión y trataría de hacer las cosas como antes.

 **~.o0o.~**

Aquella persona solo observaba de lejos, mientras sonreía, siempre seguía a Rook para ver lo que había causado, divertido por el sufrir no solo de aquel Rook, también de los otros.

—Pobre Rook, si supieras que tu Ben sigue con vida —, murmuró divertido.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado :D**

 **Próximo capítulo… "El Verdadero Enemigo"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	5. El Verdadero Enemigo

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Quinto capítulo y espero les guste ;)**

 **Los personajes de Ben 10, son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi retorcida cabeza.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar.**

 **Y un pequeño dato. A petición de una personita, van a aparecer nuevos personajes, algo así como un crossover. He de admitir que pocas veces hago esto, pero luego de estos meses en los que no actualizaba, me puse a pensar y llegué a la conclusión de que no suena tan descabellado como lo había pensado, cuando me hicieron la sugerencia xD**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"El Verdadero Enemigo"**

Decir que Max Tennyson estaba sorprendido, era poco. Aunque más bien estaba algo frustrado al ser avisado de esa manera. Y es que hasta hacía poco, se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su linda y única nieta, terminaría casada y con hijos, nada más y nada menos que con Kevin Levin.

Y no es que el muchacho sea malo, porque el chico había demostrado que por Gwen, era capaz de todo, es solo que Gwen era su única nieta y ese sentimiento lleno de celos no los tuvo con sus hijos, por el simple hecho, de que estos eran varones. Pensó que con Ben jamás experimentaría aquello y cuanto lamentaba el haberse equivocado. Ahora, de alguna u otra forma, se arrepentía de haber puesto a Rook como el compañero de su querido nieto.

Justo ahora, el gran magistrado Tennyson, se encontraba en el cuartel de los plomeros, viendo con una pizca de pena a la morena, quien se quedó por casi tres horas, observando a lo que pudo ser su futuro.

—Kai, creo que debes ir a casa —, le sugirió con calma —. Es obvio que lo que menos quieres, es ver a Ben y a Rook, y ellos van a volver aquí tarde o temprano, además, Ben me sugirió que hablara con tu abuelo sobre tu reacción tan lejana a un verdadero plomero.

La morena miro al hombre con una pizca de rencor, pero a los pocos segundos negó con prisa. Se puso de pie y se acercó al congelado Ben adulto, solo para mirarlo una última vez. Se iría, sí. Aceptaría su derrota y se lamentaría por como trato a Ben en el pasado.

Si tan solo hubiera aceptado que aquel niño inmaduro le gustaba. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su afecto. Si tan solo no lo hubiera rechazado de aquella fría y déspota manera, tal vez ella sería el futuro de Ben y no Rook, pero por desgracia, el hubiera no existe.

—No se preocupe señor Tennyson, me iré en paz. Aceptaré de manera madura mi castigo —, dijo resignada. Al menos por el momento se daría por vencida.

Max la vio irse del lugar, todo con un aura lleno de derrota a su alrededor. Quisó tener lastima por ella, pero el solo hecho de recordar como hirió a su nieto en el pasado, se lo impedía, aunque aun así, no le deseaba ningún mal.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Bien, llevamos cerca de tres horas buscando y no hemos visto a Ion, ni siquiera algún indicio de que está aquí —, Ben había comenzado a quejarse.

—Pues si te hubieras quedado en el cuartel de los plomeros como te había dicho, no estarías ayudando en la búsqueda —, Rai miro de mala gana al que se convertiría en su progenitor.

Ben miro con reproche al que sería su hijo en un futuro, no creyendo del todo, como es que ese muchachito tan grosero y rebelde, pudiera compartir lazos tan unidos con él y Rook. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Raimundo se parecía más a él en ese aspecto. Bien dicen que cuanto más te pareces a uno de tus padres, más se choca con él.

—A todo esto Rai, ¿eres plomero?, digo, es que tienes las mismas habilidades que Rook —, Ben quiso saber aquello, que de alguna u otra forma le preocupaba. Una cosa era ser un plomero y otra era saber que tus hijos lo serían también.

—Sí, y mira que cuando te enteraste, casi matas a mi padre por permitir que hiciera los exámenes de admisión —, le respondió divertido.

Ese era uno de los momentos más lindos que podía recordar. No porque su papi casi mata a su padre, tampoco era porque los castigo a ambos, más bien, porque ese día su papi se sinceró con él de una manera que casi nunca usaba. Ese día Ben le externo con toda sinceridad sus miedos de que algo malo le pasara en alguna misión o de que se topará alguna vez con sus peores enemigos.

— ¿Entonces Rook te lo permitió? —, preguntó Ben con algo de molestia, mientras dirigía su mirada de reproche al revonniano mayor.

—Rook se puso nervioso al ver de aquella manera a su compañero —. Ben, eso aún no ha pasado —, le recordó nervioso.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero tarde o temprano pasará —, miró con molestia al otro revonniano —. Y tú deberías ir pensando en renunciar, ya que este trabajo es sumamente peligroso.

—Rai solo rió un poco —. Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer —, miró por unos breves momentos al castaño, solo para asegurarse de que lo estaba viendo y escuchando de manera atenta —. No puedo y no quiero renunciar, después de todo, llevo en la sangre el ser héroe, y así como tú y mi padre lograron grandes hazañas, yo haré lo mismo, claro, a mi manera, después de todo, a mí no me interesa para nada ser el siguiente portador del Omnitrix.

Tanto Rook como Ben, veían maravillados al que algún día se convertiría en su primogénito. Ambos pensando en los ejemplos que habían dado y que rendían frutos.

Raimundo era algo tosco y rebelde, pero muy a su manera, era igual a ellos, empezando por ese sentimiento de proteger no solo a los seres queridos, también a todo el que lo necesite.

—Vaya Raimundo, se ve que ya estas madurando y eso que hace un año eras igual de terco y presuntuoso que el joven Tennyson —, Paradox miro divertido al nombrado, quien lo veía con reproche por haber arruinado ese bello momento.

Ben y Rook solo vieron con pena al chico, y es que al haber dicho aquello, las mejillas del joven revonniano habían quedado rojas por la pena de la que era dueño. El castaño iba a decir algo, para animar al chico, cuando sintió que algo tomaba con fuerza su pie.

Asustado y sin querer alarmar a alguien por lo que sentía, miró hacia donde tenían sujeto su pie, solo para ver que era justo a quien buscaban, el que lo había agarrado.

—¡ION!. —, gritó sorprendido al ver a aquel villano en tan deplorable condición.

Los demás miraron al portador del Omnitrix completamente alarmados. Pero toda alarma y preocupación por el castaño, cambio de una manera tan radical al ver lo que los verdes ojos de Ben veían.

Ion estaba allí, agarrando con toda la fuerza que poseía en esos momentos al castaño, pero lo que los tenía boquiabiertos y llenos de intriga, era que aquel villano parecía completamente herido y debilitado. Ciertamente, Ion no parecía ser el verdadero responsable del caos que se estaba armando en todas las dimensiones.

— ¿Qué rayos te paso Ion? —, Ben fue el primero en hablar y al ver que Ion no parecía ninguna amenaza por el momento, se puso a su altura.

—Algo muy malo...eso es obvio —, respondió como pudo.

—Ben frunció el ceño con molestia —. Creo que no estás en condiciones para ponerte necio —, advirtió, mientras miraba a sus acompañantes, más específicamente a los Revonnahganders que preparaban sus armas.

Ion observo con detalle a los presentes. Y su vista se quedó específicamente en aquel joven revonniano de cabellos castaños. Luego de analizar lo obvio, miro a Paradox de una manera suplicante y alarmante.

—Generalmente soy yo el que causa estragos entre dimensiones...pero la persona que me hizo esto y que ha estado manipulando al Rook de la dimensión 23, se ha pasado de la raya —, comenzó a hablar, revelando lo bien informado que estaba en el tema —. Esta persona es alguien que creías muerto y que por alguna razón logro obtener el poder suficiente no solo para burlar a la muerte, también para viajar a través de los túneles de tiempo que poseen en cada dimensión —, miró a Paradox.

— ¿De quién me hablas?, ¿quién es capaz de hacer tales cosas, aparte de ti? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Su nombre es Kai. —

Todos los presentes miraron con asombro a Ion. No entendían como es que Kai haría tal cosa, si tan solo hace unas horas se enteró de lo que le depara el futuro.

Paradox por su parte entendió por completo a lo que Ion se estaba refiriendo. Había sido iluso al creer que aquel chico había muerto, además de que lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiese durante todo ese tiempo.

—Pues solo hay que matarla y quitarla del camino —, dijo Rai como si nada. Mejor para él, tal vez así podría evitar que su hermanito naciera con aquella pequeña deficiencia respiratoria.

—Yo nunca dije que Kai, sería la misma chica que habita en esta dimensión —, dijo Ion, mientras se presionaba el pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —, preguntó Rook con desconfianza.

—Ion se refiere al Kai de la dimensión 23 —, Paradox miro con seriedad a los presentes —. En esa dimensión, Kai era un chico y también estaba enamorado de Ben Tennyson. Pensé que había muerto, de hecho debería estarlo, puesto que en una peligrosa misión desapareció, pero veo que no fue así —, explicó lo más esencial, para después mirar a Ion —. Tú estás ocultando algo más, ¿a qué poderes te referías? —, le pregunto seriamente.

—Ion respiro lo más que podía debido al dolor del que era dueño y miro al profesor —. Bien sabes que tú y yo, no somos los únicos que pueden moverse de dimensión a dimensión, ni tampoco somos los únicos a los que el tiempo no les afecta.

Paradox abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Era verdad, había alguien más que era capaz de manejar el tiempo. No lo había tomado en cuenta, puesto que no estaba precisamente en la dimensión de los vivos, aunque si se ponía a pensar en las palabras dichas por Ion y se guiaba en el recuerdo de cómo había desaparecido Kai, todo cobraba sentido.

Kai no murió a manos de Fantasmático, probablemente el Alíen fantasmal lo estaba manipulando o en su caso, tal vez le salió contraproducente y él termino siendo manipulado por aquel chico lleno de odio y rencor en contra de Rook y Ben.

Y si era así, todo sería más fácil para Kai. Siendo ahora, un poseedor de poderes fantasmales, podía ir y venir a su entero antojo. Lo que significaba que había ido a la así nombrada, dimensión fantasma a buscar al tercero en manejar el tiempo.

—Fue por Reloj, ¿no? —, miró a Ion de manera alarmada.

—Hasta que lo entendiste —, rió por lo bajo —. Ahora que lo sabes, sabrás que si está andando en esa dimensión, ni tú, ni yo tenemos jurisdicción, ni autorización para ir a ese lugar —, le recordó con pesar.

Paradox se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sabía que Ion tenía toda la razón, es decir, él podía andar de aquí para allá, visitando ya sea el pasado, presente y futuro de cualquier dimensión, salvo a la dimensión fantasma. Ese lugar solo podía ser visitado por aquellos que ya no están en el plano de los vivos o en su caso, los alienígenas fantasmales. Y Kai con los poderes de Fantasmático, podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

— ¿Quién rayos es Reloj? —, Ben se había hartado de la plática entre Ion y Paradox.

—Paradox lo miro preocupado —. Reloj es alguien con la misma habilidad que Ion y la mía. Él puede ver lo que fue o podrá ser, incluso podría intervenir si así lo desea, pero por lo general, prefiere no meterse y dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo —, explicó —. Pero hay más, Reloj no se encuentra en esta dimensión, Reloj es lo que nosotros los humanos denominamos como fantasma y el tratar de ir hacia donde él se encuentra es una gran falta en las leyes. Los únicos que pueden entrar a ese lugar son los alienígenas con habilidades fantasmales o los mismos fantasmas.

Ben y Rook se miraron entre sí con preocupación. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, si tan solo el Omnitrix sirviera, el castaño podría transformarse en Frío e ir donde ese tal Reloj se encontraba.

Rai por su parte solo apretaba con fuerza los puños, al ya entender que no podría deshacerse de aquel sujeto con las habilidades necesarias para ir a la dimensión fantasma.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —, preguntó Rook preocupado —. El Ben del futuro no podrá venir e ir por ese tal Reloj, y no me refiero al que está congelado —, de manera discreta miro a Rai.

— ¿No hay manera de llamar a ese tal Reloj? —, preguntó Ben al profesor.

—Si la hubiera, ya lo habría llamado, pero ni Ion, ni yo podemos pasar a ese lugar —, respondió con pesar.

—Yo sé de alguien que puede ir por él —, murmuró lo más bajo que le permitió esa descabellada idea.

Todos miraron a Raimundo con total ansiedad. Se quedaron en silencio, para ver si el joven revonniano decidía hablar de una vez por todas, pero al ver como fruncía el ceño, solo se dedicaron a esperar con la poca paciencia que les quedaba.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿quién es esa persona? —, preguntó Ben con exigencia.

—Rai solamente suspiro, mientras se acercaba a Paradox —. Necesito que me lleve a mi tiempo, allí Samuel nos llevará con el poseedor de esos poderes fantasmales —, le pidió con mucha seriedad.

—Supongo que es alguien que odias mucho, si no, no usarías el nombre completo de tu hermano, ¿un pretendiente de él, quizás? —, Paradox sonrió divertido al ver los molestos gestos del joven.

—Solo haga lo que le pido, antes de que cambie de opinión —, exigió molesto, por haber sido descubierto.

—Bien, bien, te llevare a tu tiempo —, le respondió el profesor, para después abrir un portal —.Listo. Vamos antes de que algo interfiera —, pidió con seriedad al sentir algo inestable aquel portal.

— ¡Esperen!, ¿en serio se van? —, cuestionó el castaño de manera alarmante.

—Solo iremos por ese chico, ahora volvemos —, respondió Rai con simpleza.

Y ante los ojos de Ben, Rook e Ion, Paradox y Rai desaparecieron, junto con aquel portal.

—Supongo que solo debemos esperar —, dijo Rook con calma.

—Supones bien, lo obvio —, respondió el castaño de mala gana.

 **~.o0o.~**

Paradox y Rai salieron de aquel portal, quedando algo asombrados de ver a un furioso castaño embarazado frente a ellos y a su lado, un apenado chico de cabellos castaños y ojos tan amarillos como el ámbar.

— ¿Se puede saber, quién te autorizo para hacer un viaje por el tiempo?

Rai trago grueso al oír la potente y furiosa voz de su querido papi. Lo miro con mucha preocupación, detallando que su hermanito aun estuviera protegido en el interior de su progenitor.

—Tuve que hacerlo. Tú y papá estaban graves, además de que ese sujeto fue directo a donde tu aun eres joven —, se explicó cómo pudo, pero al ver como su hermano menor estampaba la palma de su mano en la frente, supo que no eligió muy bien las palabras correctas.

— ¿Insinúas que soy un anciano? —, preguntó ofendido —. Ósea de que aparte que me desobedeces, me dices anciano.

Paradox solo observaba divertido aquello, pero decidió interferir, cuando vio que Ben iba para largo con su regaño.

—Siento interrumpir, pero si no hacemos lo que vinimos hacer, todas las dimensiones estarán perdidas.

—Ben lo miro con reproche —. ¿Y a qué vinieron? —, preguntó resignado. Sabía bien que su hijo era fuerte, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que deba preocuparse.

—Rai miro a su hermano con total resignación, esperando a que no le diera esa expresión tan cursi, al saber a quién necesitaba —. Necesitamos a Dark Plasmius —, le dijo con odio. Un odio bien dirigido hacia ese ser.

—El chico de ojos dorados se sonrojo al oír aquel nombre, sin darse cuenta de que eso solo incrementaba la furia de su hermano mayor —. Supongo que debo ir por él —, dijo en susurro con una falsa molestia —. No me tardo.

Dicho eso, Samuel recitó un hechizo y se transportó en busca de aquel chico que tanto odiaba su hermano mayor.

—A todo esto, ¿quién es ese tal Dark Plasmius? —, preguntó intrigado el profesor.

—Ben comenzó a reír —. Es el enamorado de Sami, pero Blonko y Rai lo odian por eso mismo. Según solo llegó para llevarse a su bebé, y usted sabe a lo que me refiero. Sami es Anodita como Gwen y yo, por lo tanto, puede estar con hombres o mujeres, pero ya ve que eligió y déjeme decirle que sus gustos no son nada malos —, explicó divertido al ver la expresión furica de su hijo mayor.

—A todo esto papi, ¿cómo estás?, ¿no te sientes mal?, estas algo pálido —, inquirió preocupado.

—Estoy bien, más bien fue el susto, aunque tu padre por otro lado, Gwen tuvo que inducirle en una especie de coma —, explicó con angustia.

— ¿Tan mal esta? —, preguntó.

—Ben apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta dejarlos blancos —. No sé qué cosa le disparo en el pecho, pero eso hizo que su corazón se congelara. Blonko no está muerto, pero para evitar que esa tragedia ocurriera, Gwen lo hechizo para ponerlo en coma, en lo que encontramos alguna cura.

El ambiente se había hecho tenso. Tanto, que Rai se había arrepentido de preguntar aquello. Iba a hablar, tratar de que su papi se calmara, pero al ver a su hermano llegar junto con aquel sujeto, le hizo olvidar ese mal trago, para que a los pocos segundos, recuperará la furia que le daba aquel odioso atrevido, es decir, una cosa era tener que pedirle ayuda y otra era quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras aquel individuo toqueteaba a su inocente hermano menor.

—Aleja lentamente, las manos de mi hermano —, le ordeno furioso, mientras apuntaba al intruso con su arma.

Ben solo negó, mientras se llevaba la palma de sus manos a su frente, mientras que el menor entre ellos se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Por su parte, el mentado, Dark Plasmius, solo sonrió divertido, mientras hacía más fuerte y posesivo, el abrazo que le daba al menor de los hermanos Rook. Como le encantaba hacer que su "cuñado" se enojara de aquella manera.

—Tranquilo Raimundo, ¿qué no somos familia? —, le pregunto divertido.

—Te mato —, Rai estaba dispuesto a desaparecer del mapa a aquel insolente.

—Dejemos las peleas para otra ocasión. Por ahora, será mejor ir de regreso a atender el problema por el que llegamos aquí —, le recordó Paradox de manera seria.

Rai asintió de muy mala gana, para después acercarse a su papi. Ambos se miraron, dándose una mutua explicación de una manera en la que solo ellos podían hacerlo, una muy seria batalla de miradas.

—Supongo que no vas a hacerme caso, aun cuando te ordene que no vayas —, Ben suspiro resignado.

—Supones bien —, le respondió serio.

—Ben viro a ver a su otro hijo con preocupación —. Entonces ve, pero prométeme que ambos se van a cuidar de manera mutua —, pidió con angustia.

—Eso tenlo por seguro, pero, ¿estás seguro que debo llevarme a Sam?, digo, sin él te quedarías solo y desprotegido —, externó preocupado aquel importante detalle.

—Tranquilo, tu tía Gwen y tu tío Kevin están conmigo, eso sin contar a Rayona y su familia.

Ben comenzó a reír al ver la furia en el rostro de su hijo y todo por haber mencionado a la persona que le prohibió acercarse a la persona que tanto le gustaba, pero bien sabía que no debía estar del lado de ninguno y más cuando la revonnahgander solo estaba protegiendo a su hijo de Raimundo.

—Bien profesor, abra otro portal —, pidió Rai con seriedad.

El profesor no lo pensó ni dos veces. Un portal apareció y allí entraron tanto Paradox, como Rai y sus dos nuevos acompañantes, mientras que Ben solo observaba como desaparecían ante su preocupada mirada.

—Solo espero y tú no seas tan terco como tu hermano mayor, tampoco que seas tan ingenuo como tu otro hermano o de lo contrario todos terminaremos más locos, Damián —, murmuró Ben, mientras sobaba aquel lugar donde su tercer hijo aguardaba.

 **~.o0o.~**

Nuevamente Rai y Paradox se encontraban frente a Ben y Rook, claro, la diferencia en ese encuentro, era que había más allegados del futuro.

Un chico con ropas finas y caras, pero con una mirada inocente, a pesar de venir de un padre arrogante. Y bueno, Ben y Rook no estaban tan preocupados, porque algo les decía que ese chico era la persona de la que Rai había hablado.

Lo que si los tenía demasiado intrigados, era ver a aquel adolescente de gran parecido a Ben, con las únicas excepciones del color de ojos y el largo de cabello, eso sin contar que el color que el chico prefería en sus ropas, era el amarillo.

—Entiendo que ese chico sea el que puede ir a la dimensión fantasma —, Ben comenzó a hablar con Rai, mientras señalaba al peli negro de ojos azules —. Pero, ¿quién es él? —, preguntó curioso, mientras miraba al castaño de ojos dorados.

—Rai suspiro resignado, esperando no causar a los que serían sus padres un terrible paro cardíaco —. Su nombre es Samuel Rook Tennyson, y es su segundo hijo y mi hermano menor —, respondió sincero.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —, tanto Ben como Rook gritaron sin poderlo evitar. Definitivamente ese día aún estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Hola padres —, saludo Sam de manera nerviosa.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Ironías de la vida. Que el supuesto hijo de Vlad Plasmius guste de un chico de nombre "Sam" xD**

 **Bien, al menos ya se sabe quién es el verdadero enemigo, ahora solo falta descubrir, como es que se hizo tan poderoso como para hacer lo que hizo.**

 **Y bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo... "Dimensión Fantasma"**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	6. Dimensión Fantasma

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Sexto capítulo y espero les guste ;)**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Dimensión Fantasma"**

Ben y Rook se quedaron completamente pasmados con aquella revelación. Si bien, ya sabían que Rai tenía un hermano menor, eso no se comparaba en nada con ahora tener frente a ellos a aquel chico de gran parecido al del portador del Omnitrix.

Es decir, Samuel Rook Tennyson en verdad se parecía a Benjamín Kirby Tennyson. Desde aquella forma humana con la que había nacido, hasta aquel cabello castaño, claro que tenía una que otra diferencia y la primera era que Sam gustaba de tener el cabello algo largo y con el flequillo prensado con aquel prendedor amarillo. Otra diferencia, eran ese par de ojos tan amarillos como los de Rook, pero con la misma mirada de Ben. Pero lo que más resaltaba, era ver que Sam gustaba más de tener el color amarillo en su ropa y aquella chamarra amarilla con el dibujo de un rombo anaranjado, chamarra que por cierto, era parecida a la que Ben usaba casi siempre, era lo que más sorpresa les causaba.

— ¿Están bien? —, Sam se había preocupado al ver que ese par no hacía ni decía absolutamente nada —. Creo que fui muy brusco al presentarme de esa manera. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

El par de jóvenes Plomeros reaccionó de manera inmediata al ver que los ámbarinos ojos del recién llegado comenzaban a brillar con tristeza, casi como si de instinto fuera que no quisieran que eso sucediera.

—No te preocupes, es solo que nos tomó por sorpresa que te hayas aparecido en esta época, ¿no es así Rook? —, con discreción le dio un codazo a su compañero, quien aún no buscaba palabras para calmar al que sería su segundo hijo.

—Sí, Ben tiene toda la razón, creo que nos tomaste desprevenidos —, respondió nervioso.

El Revonnahgander mayor miraba con lujo y detalle al que supuestamente sería su segundo hijo en el futuro, sintiendo un gran orgullo y una magnífica calidez al ver que aquel adolescente tenía más parecido a Ben. Y no es que con Rai no sintiera lo mismo, es solo que aquel castaño de ojos tan amarillos como los suyos propios, tenía algo que lo obligaba a cuidarlo.

No sabía cómo explicarlo o tal vez si, solo que no quería reconocer que al igual que Ben, él podría llegar a ser un padre muy sobre protector, especialmente, porque sus hijos no habían llegado solos y aquel chico de cabellos negros no había dejado de abrazar al castaño recién llegado.

—Bueno, dejemos de lado las miraditas bobas y concentrémonos en lo importante —, dijo Rai, mientras con completo enojo, se posaba en medio de su hermanito y aquel insolente muchacho —. Este tipo —, miró a los que serían sus padres, para después señalar al nervioso chico de negros cabellos —. Es el que puede ir a ver a Reloj.

Tanto Ben como Rook veían con gran insistencia al chico que Rai señalaba. Viendo bien al muchacho, y con aquella fina y cara ropa, junto con aquel galante porte, ambos llegaron a la simple conclusión de que tanto Rai como Paradox les estaban jugando una muy buena broma.

Es decir, ese chico se veía fuerte y sano, como todo chico adolescente, más no lo podían ver más que como un simple chico preparatoriano.

—Y dime, ¿cómo planeas ir donde esta ese tal Reloj? —, Ben no se guardó aquella duda que le carcomía desde adentro, simple y sencillamente la escupió con la típica burla en su voz.

—Dark se intimidó, no era muy usual que Ben fuera el primero en cuestionarlo o tratar de intimidarlo, al menos no el Ben de su tiempo —. B... Bueno, yo tengo una inusual habilidad heredada de mis padres, incluso mi hermana mayor la tiene, aunque ella anda más ocupada en otros asuntos —, respondió como pudo, más porque ahora Rai lo veía con más odio al revelar lo de su hermana.

— ¿Tienes una hermana?, maldito sabes bien que pudiste decirme antes de llamarte precisamente a ti —, le reclamo con furia.

Sam solo negó con los nervios de punta al ver que su hermano estaba por comenzar una pelea con Dark. Sintiendo algo de pánico y un poco de enojo, uso sus poderes para dejarlo inmovilizado, cosa que no solo sorprendió a Ben y a Rook al ver que usaba los mismos trucos que Gwen, también al mismo Rai, quien nunca fue víctima de las habilidades de su adorado hermano menor.

—Antes de que preguntes, lo hice porque no tenemos tiempo —, le respondió nervioso a su hermano mayor.

—Eso no responde a lo de su hermana —, siseó dolido.

—Dayana no tiene tiempo para hacer esto, además de que ella heredo más de su padre que de su papi, eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto —, liberó a su hermano, mientras veía a Dark con un sentimiento de culpa. Le había prometido no hablar sobre su hermana, y fue lo primero que hizo.

—Descuida Sam, fui yo el primero en hablar —, le dijo con calma —. Ahora les diré algo —, miró con seriedad a los demás espectadores, quienes exigían respuestas buenas sobre el tema de su familia y poderes —. Mis padres son algo diferentes, son seres humanos, más también son fantasmas y no precisamente por ser mitad alíens, esto se debe a un error de mis abuelos.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser humano y fantasma sin ser parte Alíen? —, preguntó Ben completamente confundido —. Digo, mi prima hasta hace unos años creía que tenía poderes mágicos cuando en realidad heredo la parte alíen de nuestra abuela —, comentó sin más —. Tal vez tus padres no sepan sobre las raíces familiares y por eso dices eso.

—Dark soltó una pequeña risa —. Se cuáles son las raíces de mi familia, de hecho, las conozco perfectamente —, murmuró serio — ¿Conocen a los científicos Fenton? —, inquirió curioso.

—He oído de ellos. Los Plomeros han ido con ellos en más de una ocasión y eso ha sido por varias quejas sobre los experimentos peligrosos que hacen. Muchos los consideran peligrosos y no porque en realidad lo sean, más bien por los efectos que sus experimentos llegan a tener —, explicó Rook algo curioso por el tema que había sacado aquel azabache.

—Pues se nota que si los conocen muy bien —, comentó algo apenado —. Sucede que el hijo menor de los científicos Fenton es uno de mis padres, mi papi de hecho —, desvío su mirada hacia Rai, el cual lo veía con más seriedad de la usual —. Y debido a otro error de mis abuelos, mi papi no solo muto en lo que se definiría como mitad humano mitad fantasma, también puede concebir vida en su interior.

—Espera, espera —, Ben se acercó sorprendido al chico, mientras movía sus manos en negación —. ¡¿Quieres decir que eres nieto de esos locos?!

—Bueno, no solo eso —, Dark se había puesto más nervioso. Si bien había contado uno de sus secretos más "terribles", aún faltaba la peor parte, especialmente porque los Plomeros no aprobaban del todo los métodos científicos de los Fenton —. Mi otro padre es Vladimir Masters —, reveló sin más, no tenía caso seguir ocultando la identidad de su otro progenitor.

— ¿Vladimir Masters? —, Rook se veía sorprendido —. ¿Qué no estaba muerto? —, preguntó algo dudoso.

— ¿Quién es ese tipo? —, Ben miro a su compañero.

—Es un multimillonario muy famoso, de hecho, también era científico, aunque era más de presumir su dinero y logros, en lugar de sus conocimientos científicos —, explicó Rook monótonamente.

—No solo eso —, Rai se acercó a Dark y lo agarro de aquella fina ropa de la que era poseedor —. Supongo que debí darme cuenta por los poderes que tienes, pero en verdad no pensé que estuvieras ligado en sangre con la familia Fenton. Tu hermana por casualidad, ¿es la villana de nombre Dead Phantom?, ¿o me equivoco? —, lo alzó un poco al verlo dudar —. Después de esta misión, no esperes que te deje estar cerca de mi hermano o de mi familia, porque con esto que revelaste, es obvio que no va a pasar —, sentenció.

—Con todo respeto Rai —, el azabache apretó con gran fuerza la mano de su atacante, mientras hacía brillar sus ojos con un tono rojizo amenazante —. El que decidirá eso es tu hermano, así que no esperes que le tema a tu patética amenaza.

Rai no se esperó aquellas palabras, pero ni bien reaccionó cuando decidió asestar un golpe a aquel insolente chico. Claro que el joven Revonniano olvido un importante detalle, Dark Plasmius era mitad fantasma.

Con un simple pensamiento, se liberó del Plomero, utilizando sus poderes fantasmales. Sorprendiendo a los que antes no creían en la explicación dada por Dark. Incluso Paradox mostró sorpresa y fascinación por aquel inusual poder, preguntándose una y otra vez, del porque no tenía idea de que seres así existieran, y desechando la pregunta al ya tener una idea de lo que ocurría y la simple explicación tenía nombre: Reloj.

— ¿Ahora me creen? —, cuestionó el chico fantasma al par de no padres de su Sam.

—Supongo que debemos hacerlo —, murmuró Ben.

— ¿Y cómo debemos llamarlo joven? —, inquirió Paradox, en un intento por aliviar el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

— ¿Perdón? —

—Sí, supongo que Dark Plasmius es tu nombre de héroe, pero ahora como humano, supongo que debes tener un nombre diferente y portar el apellido de tus padres. Así como tu hermana Dayana se hace llamar Dead Phantom —, externó con su típica curiosidad.

El azabache se mostró algo nervioso al ver que aquel hombre había dado en el clavo. Si bien nunca dio su verdadero nombre a la familia de Sam, fue porque quería ocultar el apellido de su papi. Bien sabía que los Fenton no eran del todo aceptados por los Plomeros, aun cuando sus tías Jazz y Dani se encargaban de ayudar a evitar desastres por parte de su abuelo.

Pero ahora que ya había contado sobre su procedencia y familia, no tenía caso ocultarlo más tiempo. Miró al castaño que lo traía loco y al verlo negar, le sonrió para apaciguar un poco aquella preocupación que esos dorados ojos le mostraban.

—Tiene razón profesor. Mi nombre humano es Dante Masters Fenton, soy el menor de los hijos del supuestamente muerto Vladimir Masters y Daniel Fenton, pero cuando lo amerita, soy Dark Plasmius.

Mientras decía aquel discurso, todo su cuerpo era rodeado por curiosos aros blancos. Su cabello negro fue tornándose blanco, sus azules ojos se volvieron rojos, sin llegar a perder aquella inocencia y bondad, y su elegante ropa negra cambió de manera drástica. Sus caros zapatos de marca se volvieron unas protectoras botas blancas y sus manos se vieron protegidas por unos guantes del mismo color blanco, mientras que en su espalda se ondeaba con elegancia una gran capa con capucha de un color blanco con la letra "D" de color negro, reluciendo en todo su esplendor, sin contar la enorme "D" que yacía en su pecho y aquel cinturón blanco.

—Y olvide mencionarle lo más importante —, miró con arrogancia hacia Rai, mientras sonreía a sus anchas —. Soy el futuro cuñado de ese bastardo Plomero —, mencionó divertido.

Era oficial para Paradox, aquel chico era sumamente interesante y su llegada solo había sido para ver con diversión como Rai trataba de matarlo sin lograr absolutamente nada, debido a que el ahora chico de cabellos blancos había hecho uso de sus poderes.

—Muy bien Rook, yo no solo estoy viendo que ese chico sea nuestra salvación para llegar a Reloj, también veo que serás un padre muy sobre protector.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Ben? —, preguntó con seriedad, debido a la ¿molestia?

— ¡Viejo!, desde que escuchaste que quería ser cuñado de Rai, fue como si sumaras dos más dos y te pusieras así, incluso llevas varios minutos sin despegar tu mirada asesina de él y apretar los puños de esa manera —, mencionó con burla.

Y era verdad, Rook traía una cara de muy pocos amigos, nada usual en él, a no ser qué sea un villano peligroso o que estén atentando en contra de Ben.

—Bueno, dejen eso para después o ese lunático logrará llegar a Reloj y esto habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Todo mundo miro a Ion, dándose cuenta que llevaban buen rato sin notar su presencia en aquel lugar.

—Ion tiene razón, debemos llegar a Reloj antes de que sea tarde —, comentó Paradox a favor.

—Has lo tuyo Dark —, le animo Sam.

—Un detalle —, murmuró, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano derecha —. Yo puedo ir a la dimensión fantasma. El problema es que no puedo ir con solo desear hacerlo, necesito un portal —, mencionó alarmado.

—Claro, haberlo dicho antes, ¿por qué no llamamos a domicilio para que nos lo traigan? —, habló sarcástico Rai.

—Muy gracioso hermano —, Sam no fue nada discreto al darle un codazo a Rai —. Tendremos que ir a casa de los Fenton y tomar prestado su portal —, comentó con simpleza.

—See, yo creo que esto se va a complicar más de la cuenta —, Dark no quería toparse con su papi o sus abuelos con ese problema cargando en sus hombros.

—Pues creo que no hay opción, así que acérquense —, pidió el menor de los hermanos Rook.

—Paradox miro a Ben y a Rook —. Vayan con ellos, yo me quedare aquí para vigilar a Ion, después de todo, nosotros dos no podemos ir donde Reloj se encuentra, menos estar en el lugar donde no tenemos jurisdicción.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso profesor? —, Rook se mostró interesado en lo último dicho por Paradox.

—Que Reloj se encargó de que ni Ion, ni yo supiéramos de esa peculiar familia, ni de sus asombrosas habilidades.

—Todos se juntaron al menor de los hermanos Rook, quien sin esperar más dijo en voz alta el hechizo necesario para llegar a Amity Park — **Meven Aweb** —, recitó, mientras el y sus acompañantes eran rodeados por un manto verde brillante, comenzando a desaparecer de la vista de Paradox e Ion.

—Solo por esta vez, espero que Ben Tennyson no pierda o de lo contrario yo nunca obtendré mi venganza —, mencionó Ion con seriedad.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que tú y yo congeniamos en querer que el joven Ben gane —, Paradox sonrió divertido —. Yo también lo espero o de verdad no quedara nada de ningún universo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ya se encontraban en lo que parecía un laboratorio. Ben y Rook miraron al causante de aquella tele transportación con asombro. Asombro que se convirtió en preocupación al ver al chico sostenerse con fuerza la chamarra, justo en la zona del pecho.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —, preguntó Ben alarmado.

—Su asma lo atacó —, respondió Rai preocupado, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a sostener aquel inhalador —. Como podrán ver, Sam nació no solo con las habilidades dignas de una Anodita, también con esta enfermedad —, mencionó con odio hacia la culpable de aquel padecimiento en su hermano —. Este tipo de ataques es común en él, más si abusa de su poder, especialmente al usar la tele transportación en varias personas y más si es hacia una gran distancia —, reprendió a su hermano.

— ¿Y dónde estamos? —, preguntó Rook preocupado.

—En el lugar que nos puede llevar a la dimensión fantasma —, respondió Dark, mientras encendía el portal —. Ustedes pueden ir en la nave —, mencionó, mientras señalaba la gran nave que descansaba a unos metros del portal. Se acercó preocupado al castaño, aun cuando Rai lo miro con odio —. ¿Ya estás bien? —, preguntó.

—Sí, solo fue algo común en mí, pero ya estoy mejor para pilotear la nave —, le aseguro.

Dark solo asintió no muy convencido, pero ninguno de los otros sabía cómo manejar aquella nave y Sam ya era todo un experto en ello. Espero a que todo mundo hubiera entrado y ya con la nave lista para avanzar y él más que preparado para ir donde Reloj estaba, se adentraron a la así nombrada dimensión fantasma.

Claro que ninguno se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en aquella casa, un muy grave error, porque cierto chico que disfrutaba de un poco de paz sin su familia, despertó al oír ruido en lo que bien sabía era el laboratorio de sus padres.

— ¡Esto no puede ser!, ¿qué maníaco se llevaría la nave de mis padres? —, se preguntó con algo de histeria. Sin duda sabía bien que a él le echarían la culpa, así que, sin meditarlo más, se transformó en el famoso Danny Phantom —. Si ese ladrón piensa que se la dejaré fácil, está muy equivocado.

Sin pensarlo más, se adentró al portal, sin saber con que se estrellaría en aquella batalla que estaba por darse en la dimensión fantasma.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y ahora ya mejor no prometo nada, porque si no luego me matan por mentir xD**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Problemas En El Tiempo 1° Parte"**

 **En fin, nos leemos "pronto"**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	7. Problemas En El Tiempo 1 Parte

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo y ya con este ya solo faltarían unos 3 capítulos para terminar esta historia.**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Problemas En El Tiempo…** **1° Parte"**

—¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO IDIOTA! —, gritó Rai lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquel chico fantasma hiciera algo con respecto al ataque del otro chico fantasma.

—¿Porque no vienes y tratas de evadir los ataques de Danny Phantom? —, rebatió Dark, mientras evadía otro de los ataques que le lanzaba el que se convertiría en su papi.

La situación era un tanto peculiar. Llevaban por lo menos una media hora vagueando por toda la dimensión fantasma y sin ni un solo signo de fantasmas, prácticamente todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. Claro que toda la tranquilidad quedó atrás cuando un rayo verde paso justo cerca de la mejilla de Dark Plasmius.

Desde entonces llevaban huyendo de Danny Phantom y tratando de evadir todos los ataques que lanzaba en su contra.

—¿No creen que mejor le decimos todo? —, preguntó Rook algo asombrado por los poderes de aquel chico.

—Entre menos gente lo sepa, mucho mejor. Además de que el padre de Dante no es precisamente un pan de dios en esta época, especialmente con Danny Phantom —, Sam respondió serio, mientras maniobraba la nave para evadir otro ataque —. Aunque hay que verle el lado amable, aún no ha usado su lamento fantasmal, porque si usa ese ataque, nos veremos en la necesidad de noquearlo o decirle una parte de la historia.

—¿Lamento fantasmal? —, Ben miro con intriga al de ojos amarillos —¿Qué clase de ataque se llama así? —, cuestionó con burla.

—Aunque no lo creas, ese es uno de los ataques más poderosos que tiene Danny Phantom. Incluso Dead y Dark lo saben usar, aunque Dark todavía no lo controla muy bien, por eso es mejor que todo este así.

—Pues me temo que tendremos que hacer algo, porque veo que tiene todas las intenciones de usarlo —, Dark hablo nervioso, mientras detenía momentáneamente su vuelo y señalaba al otro fantasma.

—Sam miro resignado a su novio y luego miro a su hermano —. Tu turno de conducir llego —, le dijo, para después usar sus poderes para proteger su cuerpo —. Ahora vuelvo.

Rai no tuvo oportunidad de objetar nada, tuvo que actuar rápido para evitar que se perdieran en ese extraño lugar, mientras veía preocupado como su hermano menor salía de la nave y se dirigía dónde estaba aquel testarudo chico que los seguía.

—Detente o no respondo a las consecuencias —, advirtió seriamente.

Phantom detuvo su ataque al ver a aquel castaño frente a él. Lo miro con lujo y detalle y no pudo evitar recordar a aquel chico loco que siempre salía en las noticias.

—¿Por qué Ben Tennyson se infiltra en mi casa y roba la nave de mis padres? —, preguntó a la defensiva. Tenía cierto rencor con los Plomeros, porque siempre buscaban alguna excusa para culpar a sus padres de todo.

—Antes que nada, no soy quien tú crees, pero sí que estoy ligado a él. De hecho, la razón por la que tuvimos que hacer todo esto, fue porque necesitamos encontrar a Reloj antes de que algo malo ocurra con toda la continuidad de espacio y tiempo.

Danny quedó algo shockeado. Si bien ya tenía experiencia con esos embrollos de los viajes en el tiempo, que llegue alguien y le diga que todo estaba en peligro, era algo un tanto bizarro.

—¿Por qué crees que eso pasa? —, preguntó intrigado.

—Sam suspiro, para después mirar a sus acompañantes, los cuales lo miraban con reproche —. El chico fantasma al que atacabas, yo y el que está frente al volante de la nave, todos somos del futuro y si no hacemos algo, no va a quedar ningún mundo o tiempo existente, y en verdad necesitamos encontrar a Reloj, porque la persona que está causando todo esto va a ir tras él —, explicó nervioso.

—Danny suspiro confundido —. Supongo que solo Reloj podrá confirmar tu historia —, dijo sin más —. Los ayudare a encontrarlo y si es verdad, los ayudare a impedir lo que dices, pero si no, más les vale que tengan una buena recompensa por los daños ocasionados y la intromisión a mi hogar.

Todo mundo pudo respirar nuevamente. Ahora las cosas serían un poco más sencillas. Tal vez hubieran hecho eso desde el principio.

 **~.o0o.~**

En el futuro las cosas no estaban para nada calmadas. Después de que Rai, Dark y Sam, fueran al pasado, una estruendosa explosión sacudió todo el lugar.

De manera rápida, Gwen fue por su primo, para ponerlo a salvo de cualquier ataque que llegara, mientras que Kevin y su hijo se ponían a la defensiva.

—Ben, debemos resguardarte a ti y a Rook —, la pelirroja se encargó de guiar lo más rápido posible a su primo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un cuarto de hospital, lugar donde Rook se encontraba conectado a todo tipo de aparatos que lo ayudaban a seguir con vida. Gwen se encargó de ayudar a Ben a sentarse, para después colocarle un extraño collar, tanto a su primo, como a Rook.

—Esto los protegerá en caso de que yo no lo haga. Así que, por favor, trata de quedarte en este lugar, que es el más seguro por ahora —, pidió nerviosa.

—Tranquila prima, ve con Kevin y tu hijo, porque dudo que puedan con lo que se acerca —, le dijo.

Gwen estaba reacia a dejar a su primo y a Rook solos. Ella sabía que ninguno podía defenderse y si lo que Rai había dicho era verdad, sus poderes no iban a ser de mucha utilidad contra lo que andaba afuera.

—Tranquila señora Levin, yo me quedaré con los señores Rook.

Ben y Gwen miraron al chico que acababa de llegar. Si bien aquel chico de cabellos morados y ojos de color avellana era fuerte, eso no sería muy útil contra alguien fantasmal, pero al ver a una chica de blancos cabellos y ojos verdes parecida a Dark, supieron lo que ocurría.

—Creo que yo puedo ayudar a controlar a ese tipo —, la chica hizo brillar sus ojos con intensidad.

Gwen asintió no muy convencida y dejo a su primo en manos del novio de su sobrino Rai, mientras ella y la chica fantasma iban donde la batalla se estaba dando.

—Supongo que lo mejor será cerrar la puerta —, sugirió el de cabello morado.

—Pero colócale todos esos pergaminos —, le dijo Ben, mientras señalaba la mesa a su lado.

El chico asintió, mientras agarraba los papeles de los que el castaño le había hablado. Cerró la puerta y pego todos esos papeles en ella, preparo sus armas y se colocó frente a Ben y Rook en modo defensivo.

—No se preocupe señor, no pienso dejar que nada malo les suceda a ustedes.

El castaño sonrió apenas ante el noble gesto que aquel chico tenía. Si bien Casey Wheels era ágil, fuerte, inteligente y todo lo necesario para ser un joven aprendiz de Plomero, este no estaba capacitado para una pelea tan loca como la que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

Sin duda alguna, a Ben le preocupaba que el hijo de Rayona y Pierce sufriera algún daño irreparable y que estos no lo perdonarán nunca. Es decir, si ya de por si lo tenían algo distante por la casi muerte de Pierce y la ruptura que Rayona tuvo con Rook, no quería pensar siquiera en lo que pasaría si Casey saliera lastimado por protegerlo. Aunque de alguna manera, los entendía, ellos no querían que su único hijo sufriera lo que ellos sufrieron.

Miró una vez más a su esposo, mientras daba leves caricias a su hinchado vientre. En verdad esperaba que sus hijos y Dark se apresuraran a detener al causante de todo ese problema, o no lo contarían nunca.

 **~.o0o.~**

Gwen llego justo a tiempo para impedir que hicieran más daño a su esposo. Fue cuestión de crear un campo a su alrededor, para evitar que aquel rayo diera directo en su corazón.

—¿Estás bien Kevin? —, se le acercó preocupada, mientras examinaba con premura las heridas que este poseía en su cuerpo.

—Lo estoy, pero no creo que sea fácil derrotar a este par de locos —, Kevin miro rencoroso a aquel deforme, pero más peligroso Fantasmático.

—Y para eso estoy yo —, la chica salió volando, directamente a aquel hombre de piel azulada y cabello blanco —. No sé como lograste escapar, pero te aseguro que no pienso dejar que tu y ese otro fenómeno logrén salirse con la suya.

—Dan Phantom solamente sonrió con burla —. Veo que me conoces muy bien niña, pero créeme que las historias de tu querido padre, no se comparan con la realidad de lo que soy yo.

Sin que la chica se lo esperara siquiera, el hombre fantasma comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Aquel ataque que tan bien se le daba y que, en un pasado, enseño a su versión bondadosa. Claro que aquel alienígena que muy convenientemente lo liberó, no le había mentido al decirle que aumentaría sus poderes y lo ayudaría a conseguir su venganza.

Y claro que la disfrutaría, empezando por quitarle a su otro yo a sus preciados hijos, empezando por aquella chica que tanto se le parecía.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Llevamos horas buscando, ¿dónde rayos esta ese tal Reloj? —, preguntó Ben al chico fantasma Phantom.

—Por lo general, me es muy complicado encontrar a Reloj. Después de todo, él es uno de los fantasmas más poderosos de este lugar y el más escurridizo e intrigante.

—Solo una duda, ¿no se supone que este lugar está repleto de fantasmas? —, Rai se hizo notar con esa pregunta.

—Algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado, para que ni un solo fantasma se haya aparecido a dar problemas. Más si estoy aquí —, Danny estaba completamente serio y extrañado. Por lo general era Skullker el que se aparecía de primero a querer usarlo como presa, pero ese día no era así.

—No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero muy probablemente sea a causa del enemigo —, hablo Dark con un deje de preocupación.

Todo quedó en silencio con aquellas palabras. Rai y Sam temían por sus padres y hermano, mientras que Dark temía que su familia también fuera afectada.

Danny por su parte, detuvo su vuelo y sonrió victorioso al ver el hogar de Reloj completamente intacto e impecable de cualquier ataque.

—¡HEMOS LLEGADO! —, gritó animado.

—Al fin —, Ben suspiro aliviado. Moría por salir y poder estirarse como se debe para quitar el entumecimiento que sus piernas tenían en esos momentos.

Rai bajo poco a poco la nave, hasta lograr aparcarla en un sitio seguro y sólido. Todos salieron, casi con desesperación y miraron intrigados al par de chicos fantasmas.

—¡Reloj! —, Danny comenzó a llamar al fantasma del tiempo —. Reloj, en verdad necesitamos que aparezcas ahora.

—Eso lo sé chico. —

Aquel extraño fantasma que tan apegado estaba en los cambios que el tiempo traía consigo, apareció. Como siempre, con cada minuto, aquel ser cambiaba de anciano a un niño y de un niño a un adulto, ese era Reloj.

—¿Ese es Reloj? —, Ben pregunto algo, extrañado al ver a aquel fantasma cambiante.

—No seas grosero Ben —, Blonko le dio un leve codazo al castaño.

Rai no hizo caso a las tonterías que hacían esos dos, solamente se acercó al fantasma y lo miro con toda la seriedad que su rostro poseía.

—Según el profesor Paradox y el maniático de Ion, usted es alguien poderoso que tiene grandes lazos con el tiempo, así que supongo que ya sabe lo que ocurre —, encaró al fantasma con los brazos cruzados.

—Supones bien, Rai Rook. Y veo que trajiste a tu hermano menor, Samuel Rook.

—Usted nos conoce —, Sam se acercó confundido al extraño ser.

—Conozco todo sobre ustedes, al igual que conozco todo acerca del chico que los acompaño —, miró sonriente al sorprendido Dark —. No te preocupes, no voy a decir nada sobre ti, pero creo que deben saber que el fantasma que buscaban no es exactamente a mí. Lo que buscan fue directo al futuro a obtener venganza en contra del causante de su enojo.

Nadie había entendido del todo a lo que Reloj se refería, hasta que este mostró el futuro a través de un extraño marco de espejo.

Rai y Sam se preocuparon al ver a sus tíos y primo pelear contra aquel deforme ser, mientras que Dark veía con asombro que su hermana estaba ayudando o, mejor dicho, haciendo el intento, porque aquel hombre con poderes fantasmales tan poderosos y abrumadores, le estaba dado una paliza que hacía que quisiera estar allí para ayudarla.

—¿Cómo se liberó ese loco? —, preguntó alarmado Danny.

—Kai o, mejor dicho, el ahora mejorado Fantasmático, fue él que libero al Dan Phantom —, Reloj respondió no solo a la duda de Danny, también a la duda de los llegados del futuro —. Dan Phantom es una aberración creada a base de la fusión de Danny Phantom y Vlad Plasmius, al menos los de otro mundo paralelo a este.

—Y yo lo había atrapado o al menos creí que nunca saldría —, Danny apretó con fuerza los puños, al recordar aquel terrible incidente donde casi lo pierde todo —¿Qué rayos está pasando? —, preguntó con exigencia, mientras miraba detenidamente a Dark y los hermanos Rook.

—Digamos que un tipo loco de otra dimensión y tiempo comenzó a asesinar a todo Ben 10 con el que se encontraba —, Rai respondió algo de lo sucedido.

—Y yo me involucre en todo esto, porque es mi novio el que también corre peligro —, Dark miro preocupado a Sam.

—Y como podrás ver, si tu no nos ayudas, no solo nuestro futuro estará en peligro, también el tuyo, porque justamente tu hija es la que está siendo apaleada por ese tal Dan Phantom del que creíste derrotado —, Sam dijo aquello, sin tacto alguno.

Rai y Dark se miraron entre sí y por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo. Sam podía ser amable, alegre y enamoradizo, incluso era el cerebro entre ellos, pero había algo que Sam había heredado de su papi, y eso era el poco tacto que tenía al hablar o en este caso, contar cosas sumamente delicadas.

No lo habían dicho y tampoco planeaban hacerlo, pero los había sacado de onda cuando fue el mismo chico que había acordado con no decir nada a Danny y era el primero en decir todo lo que ellos se propusieron en no decir.

—Hermano, a veces creo que debiste heredar el tacto de nuestro padre y no lo chismoso de papi —, Rai solo negó ante el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

—Otra vez lo hice —, Sam miro apenado al que se convertiría en el papi de su novio —. Lamento si lo incomode, pero creo que de todos modos no nos dejaría, ni nos ayudaría si no decíamos un poco de la verdad.

Danny miro de nueva cuenta lo que había en el futuro. Miró a la chica y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a él de alguna manera, pero una pregunta quedó en el aire. Si su hija tenía sus poderes y ese chico que también llegó del futuro, también tenía sus poderes, pero aquel chico, que, aunque tuviera algunos rasgos suyos, le resultaba familiar de alguna forma muy horrorosa.

—Tú te pareces a alguien, y ese alguien no es muy de mi entera confianza —, miro al chico con desdén —. ¿Quién eres realmente? —, preguntó seriamente.

—Todo a su tiempo Phantom —, Reloj puso su mano en el hombro del chico —. Primero debemos detener todo esto o de verdad no quedará nada que salvar.

Danny asintió no muy seguro de lo que Reloj quería guardar, pero sabía que el fantasma tenía un buen punto. Se acerco al chico y lo miro con completa frialdad.

—Tengo una leve sospecha de quién eres y quien es tu padre, así que solo te diré que más te vale no meterte en mi camino u obstaculizar la misión —, advirtió con molestia.

Dark solamente asintió nervioso. Ciertamente, sabía que sus padres eran enemigos en esa época, pero eso cambio después del accidente en el que su padre fue dado por muerto.

—¿Qué desean hacer? —, preguntó Reloj —. Puedo mandar a unos al futuro y a otros a un tiempo en donde el Ben Tennyson de la dimensión 23 todavía no conoce ni a Rook Blonko, y mucho menos a Kai.

—¿Es broma?, ¿cierto? —, Ben miro asombrado al fantasma, más al ver que este ni se inmutaba con su pregunta.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero regresar aquí no será nada sencillo, a menos que logren detener al Rook de la dimensión 23, y él está en una época donde Rai Rook no ha nacido —, Reloj hizo que la imagen del futuro cambiará a un futuro más cercano al presente —. Al parecer, intenta eliminar al chico antes de que le cause problemas en sus planes. Yo les sugeriría ir donde el joven Ben de la dimensión 23 se encuentra, llevarlo donde su compañero Rook y así convencerlo de detener todos sus planes.

Ese plan no era tan malo, así que todo mundo se miró entre sí, y asintieron a la idea de Reloj. La cuestión, ahora, era, ¿sería fácil regresar o viajar por el tiempo?, porque según Paradox, no lo era.

—Iremos Dark y yo —, Rai miro al chico en cuestión, dispuesto a explotar su poder para que lo ayudara a buscar al joven Ben.

—Creo que no funcionará —, Ben se hizo notar —. Ese Ben me causo muchos problemas cuando fui a su dimensión por accidente y eso que era yo de otra dimensión, imagínate lo que haría si llegas tú con un loco de capa, es obvio que no van a llegar a nada —, dijo aquello, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Yo estoy dispuesto a ir.

—Si, y hacer que te maten —, respondió Rai —. Recuerda que tu Omnitrix no sirve.

—Y por eso yo iré con él —, Sam miro a su hermano y novio con seriedad —. Ustedes pueden ir y tratar de frenar los planes del Rook 23, mientras él, Danny Phantom y yo nos encargamos del Ben de la dimensión 23.

Rai no estaba muy seguro de ese plan, más si su hermano debía ir a un lugar peligroso, su idea original era dejar a su hermano y a su futuro papi en un lugar seguro, mientras que él y los demás hacían lo necesario para detener todo eso, pero la idea de su hermano y las palabras del que se convertiría en su papi tenían más sentido que su plan lleno de sobre protección.

—Pero tengan cuidado —, murmuró algo reacio a dejar a su hermano hacer alguna locura.

—Parece ser que estamos listos —, Rai miro a Reloj con seriedad.

—Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes —, abrió dos portales —. El de la derecha es el de la dimensión 23 y el de la Izquierda es el del futuro de Ben Tennyson. Hagan todo lo posible por hacer las cosas de acuerdo al plan y traten de no cambiar mucho la historia. Aunque de una vez les advierto, que más ayuda mía no van a tener, porque yo no soy precisamente como Paradox. Yo solamente observo la historia, y por muchos problemas que lleguen a tener, no pienso intervenir, más que para traerlos de vuelta.

Todos asintieron con seriedad, para después dividirse en dos grupos. Rai, Dark y Rook irían al futuro donde Ben estaba en espera de Rai, mientras que Sam, Ben y Danny, irían al pasado de la dimensión 23 a buscar al Ben de allí.

Cada grupo se adentró al portal correspondiente, esperando lograr detener aquel problema sin ninguna consecuencia.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, probablemente en la semana actualice el próximo, más que nada, porque mi meta es terminar este y mi fic SasuNaru antes de que acabe el año xD**

 **Y bueno, si todo sale bien con este y el otro fic, probablemente publique un one-shot de Ben 10 omegaverse, porque una personita me dijo que no habían fics omegaverse del fandom y la verdad, es cierto, así que quiero dar un pequeño aporte. Próximamente… "Primer Celo" y créanme que Ben los sacará de quicio con sus necedades por no hacer caso xD**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Problemas En El Tiempo 2° Parte"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	8. Problemas En El Tiempo 2 Parte

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo y ya con este ya solo faltarían unos 2 capítulos para terminar esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, por un momento creí que nadie se había dado cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior salió a la luz la procedencia de Casey, el hijo de Rayona y novio de Rai… Porque en serio, solo hubo una persona que se dio cuenta y me divirtió responderle a su duda xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Problemas En El Tiempo… 2° Parte"**

—¿Y qué se siente tener esos poderes? —, preguntó Ben al otro castaño.

La cuestión era esta. Ben, Sam y Danny, llevaban unos interminables minutos dentro de aquel vórtice y aún no habían llegado a su destino. Según el chico fantasma, podía ser que Reloj trataba de ser lo más discreto posible y los envió por el camino largo.

Claro que, aunque Danny sabía cuándo permanecer callado y observando, Ben no quería ni siquiera hacer eso. Es decir, el castaño de ojos verdes estaba aburrido y porque no, intrigado por saber que diría aquel chico de ojos color ámbar.

—Al principio se sintió raro, pero ya con algunos años entrenando y usándolos, uno llega a acostumbrarse —, respondió nervioso.

—¿Y yo uso esos poderes? —, aquella pregunta era la que más andaba flotando en su mente.

Y era verdad, Ben sabía que era mitad humano, mitad Anodita, y aunque aparentemente para su abuela y prima, él no poseía aquellos grandiosos poderes, según sus hijos llegados del futuro, era ya un experto en el uso de su parte Anodita.

—Sam medito un poco acerca de responder o no a la pregunta del que se convertiría en su papi —Si no están mal mis cálculos, ya deberías estar a punto de poder usarlos —, vio confusión y asombro en los ojos verdes de Ben —. Quiero decir, según mi papi, él uso sus poderes por primera vez, cuando algo malo lo puso bajo demasiada presión, y bueno, él mismo nos contó a mi hermano y a mí, que no podía recordar la razón de la aparición de sus poderes, pero que recordaba que el Omnitrix estaba inservible en esos momentos.

Sam recordó aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue unos cuatro o cinco años atrás, tal vez hasta seis, cuando sus propios poderes hicieron acto de aparición.

Recordaba que cuando sin querer lanzó una esfera de luz verde a su tío Rook Ben se asustó demasiado y aun cuando dio mil y una disculpas a su tío y abuelos, estos solamente aceptaron las disculpas y trataron de calmarlo. Decir que sus padres no estaban preocupados, era mentir, porque tanto Blonko, como Ben lo abrazaron y calmaron como pudieron.

También recordaba que fue en ese mismo instante cuando pregunto a su papi, ¿cómo había descubierto sus poderes?, y bueno, Ben ni siquiera lo recordaba, lo que, es más, nunca hubiera tomado en cuenta el tema de sus poderes, si no fuera por su hijo. Cabe decir, que fue el mismo Ben, él que le pidió a Gwen entrenar a Sam, después de todo y según el mayor, si él aprendió de la mejor, ¿por qué Sam no?

Aunque si lo pensaba, la manera en la que su padre descubrió sus poderes era un tanto sospechosa, casi como si hubiera sido obligado a olvidar la razón, y casualmente Ben tenía el Omnitrix completamente inservible, ¿podría ser que...?

—¡Eso suena genial! —, externó Ben animado —. Si tuviera esos poderes, sería imparable, y no me iría nada mal cuando el Omnitrix no sirva —, miró el reloj en su muñeca y lo pico varias veces.

—¡Miren! —, Danny se hizo notar con esa sola palabra —. Parece ser que ya llegamos —, señaló la luz al final de aquel vórtice.

Los tres se vieron obligados a cerrar los ojos, debido a la intensa luz que cada vez brillaba aún más.

Para cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban en lo que parecía un parque. Los tres comenzaron a caminar, mirando todo a su paso.

—Y bien, ¿dónde se encuentra ese chico? —, Phantom pregunto aquello, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Podría rastrearlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo es —, respondió nervioso el castaño de dorados ojos.

—Puff, es como yo, solo que sus ojos son azules y le encanta presumir ante cámaras y personas —, Ben respondió aquello con una prepotente sonrisa —. Aunque si lo pienso bien, creo saber dónde está.

Sam y Danny se miraron intrigados. Ambos estaban algo curiosos por conocer a ese otro Ben, aunque Sam era el más intrigado por conocer a la otra versión de su papi, más porque su papi ya le había contado lo extraño que se sentía ser el maestro de su versión de otra dimensión.

—Aunque sería más rápido si pudiéramos ir volando —, Ben miro con molestia el Omnitrix, pero el objeto no daba ni señales de querer funcionar.

—Entonces yo te llevo. —

Ben miro a Sam y de alguna manera sintió orgullo al ver que aquel chico usaba sus poderes para crear una especie de rueda dé luz verde, que servía de apoyo para poder flotar sin ningún problema. Ben no dijo nada, sonrió satisfecho y subió a aquella rueda, claro que tuvo que ser rápido al agarrarse de los pies del chico, si no quería caer, porque Sam sin duda era rápido para flotar por la ciudad. Miró nervioso tras de sí y no se sorprendió al ver al chico fantasma siguiéndoles el paso.

—Muy bien, ¿por dónde hay que ir? —, preguntó Sam en voz alta.

—Al centro de Bellwood —, dijo Ben de la misma manera.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que llegarán a dicho lugar. Y aun cuando todas las personas los miraron con rareza, siguieron en sus asuntos e hicieron como que no vieron nada.

—Qué lugar más extraño —, Phantom solo se dedicaba a observar el raro comportamiento de las personas de aquel mundo. Era casi como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ver rarezas.

—Llegamos, pero no veo a ningún Ben de ojos azules —, Sam buscaba por todos lados algún indicio de la persona por la que fueron.

—No puede ser que me haya equivocado, aún si es más joven en esta época —, Ben se mostraba algo confundido, ¿será que se haya equivocado?

Iba a decir algo, cuando de la nada, aquel alienígena al que él denominaba como "Fuego", estaba cayendo a gran velocidad. Y de no ser por Sam, seguramente causaría un gran revuelo, debido a la posible destrucción que hubiera causado.

Con prisa se acercó al alíen, el cual perdió la transformación y se volvió en un niño de unos diez años.

—¿Estás bien? —, Ben pregunto preocupado al chico de ojos azules, el cual lo miro con sorpresa.

—Puedo estar mejor —, respondió apenas —. Pero no creo estarlo por mucho.

Ben y sus acompañantes no entendieron a lo que se refería el chico, pero al ver hacia donde señalaba Ben 23 lo entendieron. Ben y Sam vieron con sorpresa y asombro a aquel hombre al que Reloj describió como aberración, mientras que Danny veía con enojo que su otra versión se les acercaba a gran velocidad.

—Puedo decir con seguridad, que esto es muy malo —, murmuró Sam con nerviosismo.

—Ben ayudo a su versión de ojos azules a ponerse de pie —. Creo que es hora de regresar donde Reloj se encuentra —, sugirió alarmado.

Danny asintió no muy a gusto. Quería pelear y volver a encerrar a ese maldito de Dan Phantom, pero sabía que todo se resolvería si llevaban sano y salvo al Ben de esa dimensión donde el otro grupo se había ido.

Claro que su otra versión, no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarlos ir así sin más y eso lo demostró al lanzarles un rayo de hecto plasma.

—No va ser tan fácil escapar —, sonrió maquiavélico al ver a sus futuras víctimas —. Y veo que no solamente me divertiré con las dos versiones de Ben Tennyson y con su futuro hijito —, dijo aquello con falsa tristeza —. También podré obtener mi venganza en contra aquel que se atrevió a encerrarme —, miró con odio a Danny.

—Definitivamente, este es un mal día —, dijo Ben de manera nerviosa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rai, Rook y Dark se encontraban algo desconcertados al ver aquel lugar. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que llegaron, pero no precisamente llegaron al hogar que Raimundo había descrito con lujo y detalle. El lugar era nada más y nada menos que la base de los Plomeros.

—Creí que apareceríamos en tu casa —, murmuró Dark a un confundido Rai.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —, respondió igual de confundido —. Según mis padres, cuando estaban en espera de mí, vivían en un departamento en lo que reunían para una casa, lo que, es más, mi padre no le permitía a mi papi acercarse siquiera a este lugar.

—Posiblemente Ben se metió en problemas y mi versión futura lo trajo aquí para mantenerlo a salvo —, dijo Rook con calma.

Rai asintió ante esas palabras. Aunque eso solo hizo que se preocupara por lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Iba a decir algo, para tratar de animarse y no pensar en lo malo que era si habían llegado demasiado tarde, pero un repentino dolor a todo su cuerpo, le hizo encorvarse y mirar alarmado a sus acompañantes.

—No creo que sea eso —, Rai dijo aquello de manera nerviosa y con un gran trabajo.

—Rook lo miro dudoso y preocupado —¿Qué te hace decir eso? —, inquirió.

—Porque sentí un dolor muy raro en todo mi cuerpo y porque ahora que me doy cuenta, mi mano izquierda se está haciendo transparente —, respondió completamente nervioso —. Algo le sucede a mi papi.

Tanto Rook como Dark vieron con asombro que el joven Revonnahgander decía la verdad. Ambos miraron completamente preocupados que cada vez se hacía más transparente la mano del joven Plomero y no fue hasta ese entonces que Rook se le acerco.

—¿Crees saber dónde está Ben? —, Blonko lo tomo de los hombros.

—No lo sé...creo que está en el laboratorio de Blukic y Driba, no estoy seguro —, sin que Rai se lo propusiera, sus piernas cedieron a su peso y cayó de rodillas —. Creo que algo está causando que comience a dejar de existir.

—¡No permitiré eso! —, exclamó Rook decidido.

Solo basto una mirada del Plomero mayor, para que Dark entendiera lo que quería. El joven fantasma tomó de las manos a los Revonnahganders y se hizo transparente junto con sus acompañantes, para después hacer gala de sus demás habilidades y comenzar a flotar y atravesar paredes. Todo de manera rápida y precisa, hasta dar con el lugar que Raimundo había mencionado.

Cabe decir que cuando llegaron, vieron al Rook de la dimensión 23 con una rara daga en la mano. Pero lo que más les preocupo, fue ver que aquella arma estaba manchada de sangre y que justo en el piso, un Ben más grande se encontraba abrazándose así mismo, mientras una mancha de sangre se hacía notar del vientre abultado que el castaño poseía.

—¡Aléjate de él! —, siseó Rook con furia, mientras se disponía a atacar a su otra versión.

—No hasta que ese maldito mocoso desaparezca por completo —, murmuró Rook 23, mientras veía con odio a esa versión suya que tanto detestaba.

Ambos Rooks solamente se veían entre sí. Cada uno con un odio diferente en su ser, pero que, de alguna u otra forma, se relacionaba.

Mientras que Dark, usaba sus poderes, para trasladarse de manera desapercibida, junto con Rai, justo al lado de Ben, el cual no podía estar más asustado y sorprendido como lo estaba ahora.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —, Ben miro con desconfianza al par a su lado y sin proponérselo, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Dark se puso nervioso ante las preguntas, aunque más nervioso estaba al darse cuenta de que el castaño estaba a punto de sacar a relucir sus poderes de Anodita —. Nosotros somos... ¿Cómo le respondo? —, miró nervioso a su cuñadito, pero este estaba más ocupado observando que ya no tenía una mano —¿Me creería si le digo que somos del futuro y que este chico es su hijo, el cual está desapareciendo, debido a la herida que usted tiene en el vientre? —, de manera extremadamente rápida, formulo aquella retorcida pregunta.

Ben miro sorprendido al revonniano y luego a su herido vientre. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba comenzando a desaparecer y casualmente esa desaparición estaba relacionada con la herida que el mismo tenía ahora mismo.

—Necesito asistencia médica —, murmuró algo muy obvio.

—Eso lo sé, pero también sé que debe permanecer en calma o de lo contrario podría empeorar —, Dark trato de calmarlo.

Ben asintió no muy seguro, luego recordó algo muy importante que su prima le había enseñado por si acaso. Se concentró lo suficiente para hacer sus manos brillar y las dirigió a su vientre. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir alivio al dolor que le habían causado y solo pudo suspirar aliviado hasta sentir que la herida había desaparecido.

Con cansancio miro al que supuestamente era el hijo que en esos momentos esperaba y sonrió con calma al ver que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse sólido y visible.

—¿Cómo pude olvidar que mi prima me enseñó a curarme con mis poderes? —, se preguntó sintiéndose como un completo tonto —. Lo malo, es que ahora estoy demasiado cansado para pensar bien.

Dark y Rai se preocuparon al ver al embarazado castaño llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero descartaron todo lo malo al ver que Rai seguía en su estado existencial y no un ser que desaparecía de poco en poco.

—Ahora que recuerdo, mi tía dijo que es muy difícil usar los poderes cuando están en espera de un hijo. Todo porque el bebé no solo absorbe los nutrientes, también la energía de la madre —, dijo para sí mismo Rai.

Dark solamente asintió nervioso, para después ver al par de Rooks pelear por todo el laboratorio. Miró decidido al castaño y luego a Rai.

—Creo que debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro o ese loco logrará su objetivo —, sugirió el chico fantasma.

—No es que no quiera nacer, es solo que, si Rook muere, no habrá nadie que salve a mi papi en el futuro y tampoco nacerá Sam. Debemos controlar al Rook 23 hasta que mi hermano llegue con ese chico —, Rai se negó rotundamente a hacer lo que el fantasma había sugerido.

—Entonces yo llevare a Ben Tennyson a un lugar seguro, pero que este dentro de la base y tú, mientras ayuda a tu padre.

Dark no dejo que Rai se negara. Simplemente uso sus poderes y comenzó a atravesar paredes con un cansado Ben a cuestas. Rai por su parte, solamente suspiro, para después sacar su arma a la vista.

Definitivamente ayudaría a controlar a ese loco para así evitarse más problemas.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Crees poder aguantar por mucho tiempo? —, Ben pregunto aquello a un muy agotado Sam.

—La verdad no, pero debo tratar o de lo contrario ese par nos va a matar.

Sam había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de él, Ben y el Ben 23, debido a la monstruosa pelea que ambos Phantom estaban dando. Y aunque sus poderes no fueran rivales para los de un fantasma, al menos servían para protegerse de esa clase de daños que ambos fantasmas ocasionaban en el lugar.

—Lo que yo creo es que Danny Phantom no aguantará mucho en contra de ese loco —, murmuró Ben preocupado —. Si tan solo pudiera utilizar el Omnitrix.

—Yo podría ayudar. —

Ben y Sam se miraron entre sí, no muy convencidos, todo porque lo que menos querían ahora, era que Ben 23 saliera herido, al menos no cuando ese chico era la clave para detener al Rook 23.

—Lo siento, pero eso no puede pasar —, respondió Sam con seriedad, mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el rostro del chico —. Y para evitar algún acto heroico, deberé adormecerte —, con calma se acerco al más joven de los Ben —. **Somnus** —

Ben se sorprendió al ver al chico de azules ojos, caer al suelo profundamente dormido. Miró sorprendido a Sam y este volvió a concentrarse en el campo de fuerza que los protegía.

—¡Wow!, ¡eso fue genial! —, preguntó con sorpresa.

—¿Eso?, es solo una habilidad que aprendí hace poco. Es muy útil cuando hay locos peligrosos y difíciles de detener —, respondió como si nada.

Ben no dijo nada más, se concentró en ver con completa impotencia como Dan Phantom, apaleaba a su joven versión. Como tenía ganas de poder usar el Omnitrix y así convertirse en Frío para poder ayudar en aquella feroz pelea.

Negó con premura y observo detenidamente a Sam, el cual también parecía querer ayudar, pero hasta el mismo podía decir que, aunque sus poderes alienígenas eran asombrosos, ese par no era ni humanos, ni alienígenas, y mucho menos eran fantasmas del todo. Así que pelear contra ellos no sería una pelea fácil ni predecible.

—¡¿Qué haremos ahora?! —, preguntó Ben alarmado al ver al chico fantasma caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Sam se preocupó con aquel desenlace y sin que el mismo se lo propusiera, deshizo su poder protector y miro al inconsciente Ben 23.

—Esto es lo que haré ahora —, de entre sus ropas saco un raro collar con el dije de una moneda dorada y se lo coloco al castaño de ojos azules —. Esto lo mantendrá a salvo y lo bueno es que no podrá despertar hasta que no estemos donde mi hermano esta.

—¿Qué se supone que hiciste? —, cuestionó Ben preocupado.

—Le puse un collar hechizado. Mi tía Gwen los hizo para protección, así que tome prestados dos. Uno lo tengo yo y el otro se lo deje a Dark en caso de que lo necesite —, explicó como si nada —. Ahora a enviarlo a un lugar seguro —, Sam se acercó al oído del durmiente castaño y susurro unas cuantas palabras —. **Abeo exorior** —, solo basto eso para que Ben 23 fuera rodeado por un escudo de maná verdoso, desapareciendo de poco en poco de aquel lugar —. Ahora tendré que pedirte que vayas a ocultarte, porque no tengo energías para enviarte a ti junto al Ben de azul —, dijo Sam, mientras se quitaba la chamarra.

Ben no tuvo oportunidad para decir algo en contra. Cuando menos se lo espero, Sam le había lanzado a la cara aquella chamarra, y para cuando destapó su cara, el chico ya estaba usando sus poderes para proteger de una muerte segura al chico fantasma.

—Vaya, vaya, así que ese es el poder del hijo de Ben Tennyson —, Dan Phantom solamente sonrió con diversión —. Aunque he de admitir que esperaba más de ti. Más que nada, porque llamaste la atención del hijo de mi peor versión —, vio con odio al chico inconsciente.

—Eso no es para nada de su incumbencia —, retó Sam con enojo, mientras sus manos se veían envueltas de una luz verde brillante.

—¡Oh, pequeño!, pero claro que me incumbe, después de todo, eres alguien muy especial para el hijo de ese maldito mocoso. Eso quiere decir, que, si te elimino a ti, el pequeño Fenton sufrirá demasiado tu pérdida —, dijo aquello, con una voz macabra y los ojos brillando con rencor.

Sam estaba preparado para pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Para ello tuvo que ir con todo y sacó a relucir su forma Anodita. Por lo general él no tenía permitido eso, debido a su enfermedad.

Según su tía Gwen y hasta por palabras de su bisabuela Verdona, esa enfermedad le impedía hacerse uno con su lado alíen. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba su vida. A Sam le importaba salvar el futuro del papi de su amado novio y si para ello debía arriesgarse, entonces lo haría con mucho gusto.

Al principio se defendió muy bien. Incluso llegó a hacerle frente a los salvajes poderes de aquel hombre, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, comenzaba a perder velocidad, precisión y fuerza, lo que, es más, había comenzado a respirar con pesadez y mucho trabajo.

Fue justo eso lo que el malvado Dan Phantom estaba aprovechando ahora.

—Veo que ya te cansaste niño —, murmuró divertido, para después lanzar un hecto rayo al chico.

Sam no pudo evitar caer agotado y herido al suelo. Sin siquiera darle tregua, el hombre fantasma uso su grito fantasmal y destruyó todo a su paso, pero lo peor fue que logró lo que quería. Que Sam perdiera, no solo su forma alíen, también el conocimiento.

—Muy bien, es hora de acabar con esto —, sonrió con maldad, mientras se acercaba al chico —. No es nada personal en tu contra, pero si quiero obtener mi venganza a lo grande, tú debes morir —, dijo con sus manos preparadas para lanzar un rayo, para así acabar por fin con Sam Rook.

Ben miro con preocupación cuando Sam cayó y no se levantó. Hizo un intento por hacer que el Omnitrix funcionará, pero el aparato no podía estar más muerto. Vio una vez más al chico y se horrorizo cuando el hombre fantasma estaba a punto de eliminarlo. ¿Acaso iba a permitirlo?, es decir, siempre se encargó de salvar al mundo, pero, ¿no podía salvar a su familia?, ¿no podía proteger ni salvar al que sería su hijo en un futuro?, eso hizo que pensara seriamente en lo que la palabra "héroe", quería decir.

Sintió una furia incontenible y algo que estaba muy bien escondido, logró salir por fin.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! —, gritó furioso.

Dan Phantom solamente comenzó a reír divertido. Viró a ver hacia el chico del Omnitrix, dispuesto a dejarlo inconsciente en lo que acababa con su venganza, pero se quedó perplejo al ver que Ben Tennyson había adquirido la misma forma Anodita que aquel chico de ojos ámbar.

—¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! —, siseó furioso, mientras lanzaba lejos al fantasma.

Danny, el chico fantasma, despertó de golpe y se sorprendió al ver que su contraparte malvada estaba siendo apaleado por un extraño chico de brilloso cuerpo color verde. Vio hacia unos metros que Sam estaba inconsciente y se le acerco preocupado.

—¿Estas bien? —, le llamo, mientras palmeaba sus mejillas.

—Sam abrió con mucho trabajo sus ojos —No lo creo, ese tipo es muy fuerte —, murmuró con trabajo, mientras apretaba su ropa, justo en la zona del pecho.

—Pues no sé quién es el que le está ganando, pero parece que está de nuestro lado.

Sam no entendió a lo que se refería el chico fantasma, hasta que vio a un Anodita pelear contra ese hombre. De la sorpresa que le causo se sentó y busco con desesperación a su papi, pero no había nadie.

Luego miro hacia la pelea y lo entendió muy bien. Ahora todo tenía sentido, tal vez y solo tal vez, sus padres olvidarían lo ocurrido cuando todo se resolviera, pero de algo estaba seguro. Todo ese embrollo, debía suceder para que sus padres descubrieran cosas que en un futuro les servirían.

—Parece que es mi turno —, dijo divertido Danny, mientras sacaba aquel aparato con el que siempre atrapaba a los fantasmas.

—¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder? —, preguntó furioso Dan Phantom.

Pero por más que tratara de comprender o hacer que Ben hablara, este estaba absorto en su mundo. Ben solamente pensaba en el poder que ahora sentía.

Danny aprovecho la distracción y la reciente debilidad de su versión malvada y lo atrapó de manera rápida dentro de aquel aparato.

—Al fin el problema se solucionó —, suspiró tranquilo.

—No del todo —, murmuró Sam preocupado —. Ben —, llamó con preocupación al castaño, pero este ni lo miro —. Se lo que sientes. Crees que ese poder es lo mejor que hay y quieres sentir la libertad que te hace sentir, pero este no es el momento para perder el control —, estaba nervioso de que justo ahora, Ben se fuera directo al espacio y perderse por quien sabe cuántos años, como solía hacerlo su bisabuela Verdona —. Por favor papi, debes controlarte. Eres tú el que domina, no el poder.

Ben poco a poco comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, cayendo de rodillas ante la reciente debilidad y pérdida de todas sus fuerzas. Miró sonriente al par frente a él y con algo de esfuerzo, levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria.

—Ganamos —, murmuró cansado.

Sam asintió alegre de haber podido evitar algo muy malo y sin evitarlo, abrazo con fuerza al que algún día, lograría convertirse en su muy querido papi.

—Supongo que ahora podemos ir a nuestro siguiente destino —, dijo Danny apenado por interrumpir aquel momento.

El par de castaños asintió de acuerdo, y ambos se pusieron de pie. Ahora solamente debían ir donde Ben 23 se encontraba y llamar a Reloj para que los ayudara con el traslado.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡Deja ya de pelear! —, Rook logró evitar un ataque mortal por su otra versión —. Nosotros solamente queremos ayudarte a recuperar la estabilidad de tu universo.

—Lo único que logrará hacer eso, es destruir el tuyo.

Rook 23 iba a usar el mismo ataque que uso para sacar de su camino a la versión futura de aquel Rook, pero un disparo hacia su muñeca, causo que soltara su arma y abrazara la zona afectada. Miró con odio al causante y se arrepintió de no haber logrado acabar a ese chico cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Mi padre dice la verdad —, Rai se lanzó justo frente aquel revonniano de la dimensión 23 —. Justo ahora, mi hermano menor fue en busca de Ben 23, al menos su versión pasada.

—Imposible —, susurró sin creerlo —. Paradox dijo que él no podía hacer nada.

—No fue Paradox el que nos ayudó a hacer lo imposible, posible —, respondió Rai seriamente —. Si bien la mayoría conoce a Paradox por sus hazañas relacionadas con los viajes en el tiempo, fue el mismo profesor, el que nos revelo que hay alguien con más poder y más libertad para remediar lo que esta ocurriendo en estos momentos —, explicó seriamente —. Así que, si en verdad te importa tu Ben, será mejor que nos ayudes a reparar el daño que ocasionaste, porque el verdadero enemigo es el Kai de tu mundo, mezclado con Fantasmático.

El Rook 23 cayó de rodillas al oír aquello. Si lo pensaba con más calma, él no quería seguir haciendo daño a nadie y aquel joven Revonniano le estaba dando una esperanza para poder remediar lo que había hecho. Tanto daño fue el que causo y todo para que le dijeran que había hecho todo por lo que su Ben luchaba para impedir.

Miró a ese par, solo para ver que ambos lo miraban con lástima y enojo y supo creerles, después de todo, llevaba un buen tiempo queriendo detenerse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —, preguntó abatido.

Ni Rook, ni Rai supieron cómo responderle, solamente se dedicaron a mirarlo con lástima y enojo.

Justo cuando pasaron unos minutos, Rai iba a decir algo, cuando una explosión se hizo presente por todo el cuartel. Rook y Rai se miraron preocupados, al recordar que Ben podía correr peligro.

—No tenemos tiempo, debemos salvar a Ben —, dijo Rook alarmado.

Rook 23 asintió y tomo de nueva cuenta su arma. Esta vez estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien. Ayudaría en lo que pudiera y enmendaría su error.

 **~.o0o.~**

Dark llevaba por lo menos unos minutos con aquel embarazado Ben. Minutos en los cuales, solamente se dedicaba a hacer de oídos sordos ante las insistentes preguntas que el castaño le hacía.

Claro que con lo del Rook 23, tomó precauciones y le coloco aquel collar que Sam le había dado en caso de emergencias y vaya que no se arrepintió, porque justo cuando no se escuchaba pelea alguna apareció el verdadero problema.

—Hola, Ben Tennyson. —

Ben vio con asombro a aquel horroroso ser, no creyendo lo que veía. Fantasmático se veía muy mal, casi como si fuera una rara combinación de algo, pero, así como se veía mal, también poseía un aura que solamente le daba pánico.

—¿Fantasmático? —, murmuró nervioso Ben

—El mismo —, respondió con burla.

Después de eso, las cosas se pusieron problemáticas. Ni siquiera Dark pudo prevenir lo que ocurrió. Una explosión hizo acto de aparición en el lugar. Y para cuando el chico fantasma se dio cuenta de la grave herida que tenía en el vientre, ya era tarde.

Fantástico había desaparecido junto con Ben Tennyson y ninguno de los ahora tres Revonnahganders, llegaron para impedir aquello.

Rai solamente le dedico una mirada preocupada al novio de su hermano. Porque justo ahora, el ahora Dante perdía mucha sangre y esa herida no se veía para nada fácil de curar.

Rai comenzó a hacer presión en el lugar herido, mientras que ambos Rooks veían con impotencia que habían fallado. Claro que ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado al lugar y para cuando lo hicieron, solo pudieron observar con sorpresa a una versión de Rook más grande.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —, preguntó seriamente, mientras les apuntaba con un arma.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que Ben y tu hijo corren peligro? —, preguntó Rai de manera nerviosa.

El Rook mayor solamente miro con detalle a los presentes, llevándose la enorme sorpresa de verse a el mismo y al doble, pero más sorprendido se mostro al ver al joven Revonniano y ver con lujo y detalle que el joven no solo se parecía a él, también a Ben.

—Creo que puedo escuchar todo lo que tienen por decirme —, respondió apenas.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ben despertó con mucho trabajo y para cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la base de los plomeros, fue cuando vio frente a él a su versión de la dimensión 23, y ya no era lo que se dice un adolescente.

—¿Estás bien? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Si cuento que el Rook de tu dimensión casi hace que pierda a mi hijo y que Fantasmático me secuestro, supongo que sí, estoy más que bien —, respondió Ben con sarcasmo.

—¿Blonko te hizo qué? —, le pregunto alarmado.

—Ben enarco una ceja al oír como Ben 23 llamaba a su Rook —. Supongo que ambos nos debemos contar muchas cosas. Empezando con, ¿Dónde estamos?

—En un extraño lugar situado en la dimensión Fantasma, o al menos eso fue lo que Fantasmático me dijo. Al menos tu llevas unas horas aquí, yo llevo casi un mes y no tengo mi Omnitrix conmigo —, explicó con resignación.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Solo esperaban que lograrán dar con ellos o de lo contrario, Fantasmático se saldría con la suya.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy xD**

 **Y bueno, ¿Qué creen que pase para el siguiente capítulo?, porque en serio, quiero saber cuántas personas se lo imaginan xD**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Encuentros Dimensionales"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	9. Encuentros Dimensionales

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **El fic, un one-shot para ser precisos, es un Rook x Ben y Omegaverse ha sido publicado, espero y se pasen a leer "Primer Celo", porque allí mismo les dejé un pequeño lemon, todo porque en este ya l s hice esperar demasiado xD**

 **Aunque les advierto, aún quedan sorpresas para ustedes. Esto lo digo porque hay personas que no me conocen muy bien, pero para las personas que conocen mi manera de escribir, sabrán que siempre al final de una historia, tengo una sorpresa o un troll, así que están advertid s xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Encuentros Dimensionales"**

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —

Ben 23 solamente negaba una y otra vez al ver a su antiguo maestro. Si bien, ya habían intentado hacer funcionar el Omnitrix de su dimensión, nada había funcionado, y ahora Ben estaba sumamente incontrolable, no solo porque su hijo pateaba como loco y le causaba dolor en sus costillas, sino que también porque en verdad deseaba lograr salir de allí.

—No ganas nada perdiendo el control de esa manera, y menos en tu estado —, mencionó el castaño de ojos azules. Todo tanteando el terreno de guerra que su maestro le hacía pasar.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —, exclamó alterado —. Lo último que logré ver antes de ser raptado, fue a ese extraño chico fantasma, siendo atravesado por la mano de Fantasmático —, comenzó a contar aquella tragedia —. Ese chico hizo todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo, aún si todavía ni lo conozco —, mencionó lo último al recordar que no solo ese chico había llegado del futuro, también el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

—¿Qué tal si hablamos de otra cosa? —, Ben 23 preguntó aquello al ver al embarazado de esa manera —. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo se tomó tu Blonko?

Ben solamente miro a su versión de la dimensión 23 con un terrible deje de tristeza y angustia.

—¿Ben? —, era oficial, en verdad estaba preocupado por el castaño mayor.

—Rook y yo no somos pareja —, respondió sin ánimos —. Este bebé es solamente una dulce consecuencia de una alocada noche de fiesta —, relató aquello, mientras daba una leve caricia a su vientre.

—¿Entonces Rook no se hace cargo de ti y de su hijo? —, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta cuando dejo de llamar "Blonko" a la pareja de su maestro, tampoco se dio cuenta de lo furioso que lo ponía aquella situación.

—Ben solamente lanzó una risa irónica —. Yo se lo pedí así, después de todo, Rook ya tenía pareja, y Rayona me ayuda o me consiente cada que llega a la tierra, todo sin saber quién es el padre de mi hijo. Fui yo él que se metió en medio de su relación —, respondió afligido.

El de ojos azules solamente asintió, no muy a gusto con aquella burda explicación. Si bien él tuvo problemas con su pareja, este cambio drásticamente cuando hablaron como se debe, incluso su amistad paso a un nivel que años atrás le hubiera parecido imposible, pero a aquel Ben que tanto lo ayudó, le había ido tan mal, que hasta a él mismo le dolía. Miró preocupado el gran vientre de Ben y no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro de aquel inocente.

—¡Viejo! —, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras reía al pensar en aquel drama tan típico de una novela —. Yo creo que ambos deberían hablarlo con más calma. Apuesto que no han hablado de alguna solución o de sus sentimientos en lo que lleva tu embarazo, ¿de cuánto estas? —, después de pensarlo, aquello seguramente era lo que había ocurrido con esos dos.

—Ben se puso nervioso, al ver que su versión de la dimensión 23, había dado en el clavo —. Tengo casi los nueve meses —, respondió apenado.

—¡Casi estas por dar a luz y no han hablado del tema! —, exclamó asombrado —. ¿Y qué esperan para hablar como se debe?, ¿que el niño tenga la mayoría de edad? —, cuestionó con reproche. No podía creer que aquel par fuera más dramático que él y su pareja —. Te sugiero que hables con Rook como se debe y vean por el bien de ese bebé. Créeme que, al hablar, se van a revelar muchas cosas y se van a solucionar con el tiempo, probablemente haya uno que otro con el corazón roto, pero con el tiempo sanará.

—Ben estaba asombrado por aquel grado de madurez en aquel chico —. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro? —, preguntó sorprendido.

—Cuando me contaste tu drama de novela —, respondió con burla —. A todo esto, ¿es niño o niña?, y si ya lo sabes, ¿cómo se llamará?

—Ben sonrió divertido —. Es un niño, y se llamará Raimundo.

—Lo bueno es que, si llego a tener hijos, no elegiré ese nombre —, comentó algo divertido de ver la cara molesta de Ben.

Ambos rieron divertidos, al menos ahora, el ambiente en aquel lugar era menos pesado, más no angustiante. Debían pensar una manera de salir de allí, pero con cuidado.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rai hacia todo lo posible por tratar de parar la hemorragia que Dante tenía en el abdomen. Decir que no le importaba o preocupaba, sería mentir, pues aquel chico estaba implicado precisamente porque él se lo había ido a exigir a su época, por eso y porque el chico en verdad deseaba mantener su línea de tiempo tal y como estaba, para así permanecer con Sam.

—¡Maldición! —, soltó aquella palabra con completa frustración —. ¿No hay algún médico? —, miró con fastidio a la versión más grande de su no padre.

—Hubo una complicación de gran escala en toda la ciudad y este cuartel fue a ayudar. Dado a que Ben no puede pelear, el Magistrado Tennyson lo dejo aquí, no solo por cuestiones de seguridad, también para mantener a todos los Plomeros informados —, respondió nervioso —. Iré por todos los suministros médicos.

Ni bien dijo aquello, cuando un portal se abrió frente a todos. Todo mundo se puso a la defensiva, pero al ver a Sam y a los demás salir de aquel portal, solamente atinaron a suspirar tranquilos.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —, preguntó Sam, completamente exaltado y alarmado al ver la precaria situación en la que su novio estaba —. Dante, ¿qué te ocurrió? —, se acercó preocupado al herido muchacho.

—Fantasmático le hizo esto, mientras protegía a papi —, respondió Rai apenas —. Sam, en verdad lamento no haber estado para ayudarlo. Ese maldito loco no solo lastimo a Dante, también se llevó a papi.

Sam asintió completamente devastado. Hizo un intento por tratar de usar sus poderes para sanar a su novio, pero apenas y podía hacer brillar su dedo meñique. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, al no poder salvar la vida de su pareja.

—¡Es inútil!, no tengo nada de energía. ¡Maldito Dan Phantom! —, el menor de los Rook estaba completamente devastado, todo porque debido a su maldita enfermedad perdía completamente sus poderes al haberlos usado antes.

—Yo podría ayudar, ¿no? —

Tanto Rai, como Sam miraron al que un día se convertiría en su papi. Rai algo extrañado, al recordar que Ben aún no descubría sus poderes y Sam sumamente agradecido al ver a Ben ofrecer su ayuda.

—¿Crees estar listo? —, preguntó Sam preocupado y algo ansioso.

—Ben asintió seguro —. Solamente dame indicaciones de lo que debo de hacer —, respondió nervioso.

—¿De qué me perdí? —, Rook veía a su compañero con intriga.

Ben no hizo caso, simplemente se acercó al chico herido y suspiró de manera profunda. Miró preocupado a Sam y luego al inconsciente Dante.

—Primero debes sentir la energía fluir y tratar de hacerla llegar a tus manos —, explicó nervioso Sam.

Ben asintió nervioso, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Hizo lo que Sam le había dicho y aunque al principio logró sacar un poco de luz verde de sus manos, no la pudo mantener por mucho tiempo.

Vio que Sam había comenzado a llorar y se desesperó aún más.

Llámenlo histeria o quizás un instinto que llevaba muy en el fondo, pero aquel chico despertaba en él, aquel lado que se había escondido hasta de su insistente abuela. Sin poder evitarlo, Ben Anodita había hecho una segunda aparición ese mismo día.

—¡Otra vez! —, Sam estaba sorprendido al ver la forma Anodita de Ben por segunda ocasión.

—¿Cómo que otra vez? —, preguntó Rai asombrado.

—Dan Phantom nos atacó y nos apaleó a tu hermano y a mí. Y Ben Tennyson nos salvó con esa forma alienígena —, respondió Danny Phantom —. ¿No que no servía ese aparatejo? —, inquirió dudoso, mientras veía el Omnitrix con insistencia.

—Y no sirve —, respondió Rook nervioso —. Ben es mitad humano y mitad alienígena. Se podría decir que esa es la verdadera forma de Ben —, explicó con detalle, no pudiendo evitar mirar de más a su compañero y amigo.

Ben quedó absorto e ignorante de todo a su alrededor. Miró hacia el techo, frunciendo apenas el ceño al ver que aquel techo le tapaba el hermoso cielo. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse al espacio, pero al mirar al castaño de ojos ámbar, negó ante su loca idea y se dispuso a utilizar su poder para sanar al chico herido.

Poco a poco, la herida en el abdomen del joven Masters, fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada.

—¿Sam?, ¿eres tú? —, murmuró apenas Dante.

—Es Ben —, murmuró el Anodita.

Dante miró sin creer aquello. Ya más fuerte, logró sentarse y darse cuenta de que Sam estaba justo a su lado.

—Me asustaste mucho Dante —, murmuró dolido el castaño, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su novio.

—Lo siento, es que no pensé que ese loco alienígena apareciera de la nada —, se explicó cómo pudo —. Y tampoco pude hacer nada para evitar que se lleve al señor Tennyson —, murmuró apenado.

—No entiendo muy bien la situación, de hecho, no me han explicado absolutamente nada.

Todo mundo miro al Rook Blonko más crecido, cada uno con diferentes sentimientos impregnados en sus ojos.

Mientras que el revonnahgander mayor veía con completa insistencia a aquel par de hermanos. Además, no había que ser un genio para saber que venían del futuro, es solo que ese par tenía cierto parecido con él y con Ben.

—Yo soy la versión futura del hijo que espera Ben Tennyson —, respondió sin más Rai.

—¿Raimundo? —, Blonko estaba algo sorprendido. Tenía sus sospechas, pero que se las confirmara su propio hijo no nato, eso era algo de otro nivel —. ¿Qué está pasando? —, cuestionó exaltado.

—Pasa que una combinación de Fantasmático y el Kai de la dimensión 23 causaron un desastre en varias dimensiones. Le pusieron una trampa a Rook 23 y él como idiota cayó y comenzó a matar a todos los Ben habidos y por haber. Tuvimos que recurrir a pedir ayuda a gente que no estaba implicada y aun así fracasamos al tratar de proteger a tu Ben —, Rai se había puesto de pie, mientras miraba al mayor con enojo —. Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no estabas con él para protegerlo? —, cuestionó con molestia.

—Eso es porque… —, Blonko calló sus palabras al ver la reacción de aquel chico —. Ben y yo no somos pareja —, dijo sin más —. Y no es porque yo no quiera —, les aclaro de inmediato al ver las miradas de todos —. Es por petición de él. Ben cree que debo pasar mi vida con Rayona, pero hasta yo sé que esa es mala idea.

—Así que esa es la razón por la que mi papi no estaba en el departamento donde iniciaron su matrimonio —, murmuró Rai sin ser escuchado —. Por lo pronto, lo mejor será encontrar al Ben de esta época y yo sé quién puede ayudarnos a hacerlo rápido —, dudoso miro al aún Anodita —. ¿Crees poder ayudarnos? —, le pregunto nervioso.

—Ben lo miró por un momento —. Voy a tratar, pero les sugeriría un sedante en caso de que pierda el control y decida ir a pasear al espacio por la eternidad —, mencionó lo último para hacerles entender que no mantendría el control de sí mismo por mucho tiempo.

—No creo que eso sea necesario papi —, mencionó Sam con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Le dijiste papi?, ¿por qué? —, el Blonko mayor miró con lujo y detalle a aquel chico de ojos amarillos, sorprendiéndose de ver el gran parecido que este tenía con Ben —. ¿Acaso Ben se casó? —, aquello le hacía enojar en demasía. Se suponía que Ben no estaba enamorado de nadie y que solamente se dedicaría a cuidar de su hijo, pero ese chico le había confirmado algo que en verdad le aterraba.

—Si. Contigo precisamente, padre —, respondió Sam como si del clima hablara.

—¡¿Soy tu padre?! —, y aun cuando lanzó aquella pregunta, el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto al oír que aquel lindo chico era su hijo y de Ben, más al saber que llegó a casarse con su Ben.

—¿Podríamos olvidarnos de eso? —, inquirió Danny al ver al mentado Ben 23 despertar por fin y que aquel causante del embrollo lo veía con fascinación y nostalgia.

—¡Ben! —

—¿Quién se supone que eres? —, preguntó no muy a gusto del abrazo de aquel extraño alíen.

—Yo soy Rook Blonko —, respondió dolido.

—Es inútil, este Ben aún no ha conocido a Ben o a mí, por eso no sabe quién eres —, le respondió el Rook de la dimensión original.

—Ya veo —, murmuró afligido.

—Por ahora, llamemos a Reloj, ya en la zona fantasma podremos buscar al Ben de este lugar —, sugirió Rai, mientras veía al Rook mayor —. Supongo que tú también iras.

—Por supuesto —, respondió con seriedad.

—Entonces será mejor que llame a Reloj —, dijo Danny Phantom —. ¡RELOJ, ES HORA DE REGRESAR A LA ZONA FANTASMA! —, gritó con fuerza, sabiendo que aquel fantasma los estaba observando.

Las sospechas de Phantom eran correctas, pues justo después del llamado de este, aquel portal que los llevaba de vuelta a la zona fantasma, se abrió justo frente a ellos.

Todos se adentraron de manera inmediata, claro, el Anodita usó sus poderes para llevar de manera obligada al Ben de ojos azules, pues ni sabía dónde estaba y porque estaba allí.

—¿Por qué rayos me trajiste aquí? —, molesto le preguntó aquello al ser luminoso.

—Porque esto te incumbe y mucho —, le respondió Rai con fastidio —. Y será mejor que te mantengas callado, porque tenemos que ir donde tu versión futura y la de Ben 10 están.

Con aquellas palabras, el castaño de ojos azules decidió callar. Miró su Omnitrix y suspiro al pensar que nada le salía normal, desde que lo obtuvo.

—Reloj, ¿está todo bien? —, Danny se le acercó al fantasma cambiante al ver la expresión que traía.

—No —, respondió seriamente —. Deben detener este embrollo o no va a haber nada que salvar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —, inquirió nervioso Sam.

—Que Fantasmático y Dan Phantom lograron su cometido en el futuro. Desde que Dan Phantom fue a la dimensión 23 y que Fantasmático fue por el Benjamín Tennyson embarazado de su primer hijo, no he podido ver el futuro de donde vienen ustedes tres —, explicó el detalle importante que le molestaba —. Si esto continúa, no habrá nada para salvar.

—No puede ser —, Sam no podía creer aquello —. Rai, nuestros padres…nuestro hermano…todos han… —, no podía mencionar lo último, en verdad esperaba que aquello no fuera real.

—Rai inmediatamente se acercó a abrazar a su hermano menor —. Tranquilo Sami, te prometo que pronto lo arreglaremos y todo será como antes —, le dijo con seguridad.

—Dante apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordar que su hermana mayor había estado ayudando en aquella pelea —. ¿Qué pasó con Dead Phantom?, quiero decir, ¿qué le pasó a mi hermana Dayana? —, decidido, se acercó a Reloj con una mirada llena de seriedad.

—El fantasma cambiante de edad, suspiro con pesar —. Tu hermana mayor, a pesar de haber aprendido todas las buenas tácticas de combate de tus padres, no pudo contra Dan Phantom y Fantasmático. Lo lamento, pero por el momento no puedo ver el futuro de ella o de alguno de los presentes en aquella batalla, salvo el futuro del tercer hijo de Ben Tennyson.

Reloj hizo aparecer una ventana a un futuro totalmente distinto al que aquel trío se había imaginado. En dicho futuro, todo estaba en completa oscuridad, hasta que todo se llenó de incesantes llamas.

De entre el fuego, un joven Revonnahgander salió, y para Rai y Sam, aquel joven de la misma especie de su padre, en verdad tenía un enorme parecido a Rook Blonko de joven. Más lo que vieron después, los sorprendió demasiado, un chico completamente parecido a su papi, hizo acto de aparición, lo único que podían ver de diferente, era que aquel chico no tenía la misma mirada que Ben. Una mirada llena de rabia y odio era la que le daba al Revonniano frente a él.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —, Rai murmuró aquella pregunta, esperando que la respuesta no fuera la que había maquinado su imaginación.

—El joven Revonniano, es el tercer hijo de Ben Tennyson y el otro es su hermano gemelo —, respondió seriamente.

—¿Gemelos? —, Rai no podía creer aquello —. ¡Eso es totalmente imposible!, mi papi se hizo más de cinco ultrasonidos, incluso mi tía Gwen le hacía chequeo con maná. Y ni una sola vez se mostró un segundo bebé en el embarazo —, y era verdad. Su papi había hecho de todo para la estabilidad de aquel embarazo y solamente pudieron ver a un solo bebé que en ultrasonidos se veía más humano que Revonnahgander.

—No es imposible —, respondió Reloj —. Y allí tienen la razón de ese tal Fantasmático. Esos gemelos fueron separados al nacer y desgraciadamente el Omnitrix y el pequeño bebé humano se quedaron en manos de Fantasmático, mientras que el otro fue salvado por el mismo Ben Tennyson. Sabrás que esa es una buena venganza en contra de sus padres, nada como hacer que el hijo parecido a Ben 10, sea el mesías del mal —, explicó con seriedad.

—¿Entonces mi papi sigue vivo? —, Sam se acercó ansioso de escuchar una respuesta.

—Se que sigue vivo, porque su futuro sigue apareciendo, más no sé en qué lugar se encuentra.

Ambos hermanos miraron dolidos aquel cruel futuro. Viendo con suma impotencia como sus amados hermanos menores peleaban uno contra el otro. Ellos no fueron criados de aquella manera, su padre siempre les hacía ver que nada era más fuerte que el lazo familiar y su papi los regañaba cuando sus peleas duraban más de dos días, siempre alegando que jamás debían pelearse con sus hermanos, pero aquel par, que por obvias razones debía ser más unido, se peleaba con intenciones de matar al otro y eso solamente hacía que odiaran aún más a Fantasmático y a Kai.

—Entonces, si Fantasmático necesita a mi hermano pequeño, ¿por qué llevarse a la versión de mi papi que aún estaba embarazado de mí? —, cuestionó exaltado el mayor de los hermanos Rook —. ¡Fui yo el que impidió que Kai matará a mi papi y a Sam!, ¡fui yo el que viajó al pasado para salvar el futuro! —, exclamó aquellas hazañas que solamente él hizo con gran valor.

—Tal vez por eso mismo —, respondió seriamente Rook 23 —. Es decir, si Fantasmático no tuvo problema para manipular a Kai, ni para causar grandes desastres en el tiempo, no sería ningún problema quitar de en medio a los dos hermanos que le estorban. Él solamente necesita al último de los hijos de Ben 10.

Era oficial, cuando Fantasmático se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser el peor enemigo de Ben.

—Reloj, supongo que, si logramos detener a ese loco, podremos darte libre albedrío para que metas mano en el asunto y regresar cada cosa a su lugar, ¿no? —

Todos pusieron su atención a Danny Phantom, Rai, Sam y Dante más esperanzados que nada, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Reloj sonrió apenas —. Chico, sabes que yo no puedo interferir con los enemigos habidos y por haber, pero si ellos son sacados del camino, tengo completo permiso para interferir y remediar el daño ocasionado.

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por aquel fantasma. Sin duda eso les daba más motivos para detener los malévolos planes de Fantasmático.

—Ahora solo queda rastrear a los Ben desaparecidos y creo saber cómo lo haremos —, dijo animado Sam, mientras se acercaba al confundido Ben 23 —. Dante, ¿le pusiste el collar a mi papi? —, le pregunto ansioso.

—Si, apenas vi las intenciones de Rook 23 lo hice —, respondió apenas.

Sam asintió satisfecho de escuchar aquella respuesta, mientras se disponía a quitarle el collar de protección al pequeño Ben 23. Ya con aquel artefacto en sus manos, se acercó al aún Anodita y le entregó el collar.

—¿Crees poder encontrarlos con esto? —, le pregunto de manera nerviosa.

—El Anodita asintió con el collar en sus manos —. Lo voy a intentar.

Sam asintió, mientras les hacía a los demás un ademán para que guardarán silencio.

Ben por su parte hizo brillar el collar en sus manos y fue cuestión de varios minutos, que por fin había logrado encontrar la ubicación de su yo futuro y el futuro de Ben 23.

—Acérquense, voy a tratar de teletransportarnos —, dijo con seriedad.

Dante se transformó de nueva cuenta a Dark Plasmius, antes de siquiera acercarse. Los demás también se acercaron, con excepción de Reloj, quien debía mantenerse neutral ante aquella peligrosa situación.

—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes —

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de Reloj. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban en un lugar demasiado extraño y tenebroso.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡Ya me estoy fastidiando de estar encerrado! —, se quejó el castaño de azules ojos, todo mientras veía con demasiada ansiedad la salida.

No quería seguir encerrado y menos cuando hacía unos veinte minutos atrás, su compañero de encierro había comenzado a quejarse de dolor en el vientre.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para liberarnos? —, lanzó preocupado aquella duda.

—Tranquilízate —, pidió con calma —. Solo fueron unas leves contracciones, no creo que sea algo para preocuparse, además…

—¿Además que? —, miró dudoso al mayor.

—Ben sonrió con calma —. Sabrás que me he entrenado para poder controlar mi lado Anodita, y se perfectamente cuando uno anda cerca. La ayuda viene en camino y estoy completamente seguro de que mi yo más joven acaba de dar con nuestra ubicación, junto con todos los que estaban en la base cuando me secuestraron —, respondió.

—¡Wow!, ¿eso lo sabes solo con sentir tu lado Anodita? —, Ben 23 estaba algo sorprendido.

—Claro que no —, Ben hizo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia —. Si pude sentirlo apenas, pero con ver el collar que ese chico fantasma me puso, ate cabos —, y era verdad, aquel collar había comenzado a brillar con gran intensidad.

—Muy gracioso —, le dijo con sarcasmo —. Si sigues así, voy a pensar que lo de tus contracciones fueron bromas.

—Sobre eso… es algo inevitable que llegue ese momento, especialmente porque me he estado aguantando el dolor cuando vi que te ibas a dejar calvo —, después de decir aquello, sus manos viajaron a su providente vientre y su rostro se contrajo de dolor —. Y parece ser que ya no podré engañarte más, porque esta vez fue más dolorosa que las anteriores.

El Ben de ojos azules iba a decir algo, hasta que se percató de la tercera presencia que se le hacía demasiado desagradable.

Un chico moreno de ojos color cobre. Kai Green, un chico que le rompió el corazón en su infancia y que no hacía mucho quería retomar una relación amorosa a sabiendas que su novio era Rook. Pero aquel moreno había muerto durante una misión riesgosa, no podía estar allí y menos andar con tanta libertad en un lugar en el que Fantasmático mandaba.

—¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? —, comenzó a cuestionarlo, mientras se situaba frente al adolorido embarazado.

—¡Oh!, ¡mi buen Benjí! —, el moreno sonrió con sorna al ver la furiosa mirada de su ex —. Yo no morí, al contrario, me encontré con algo muy interesante. ¿Has escuchado de las fusiones? —, al decir aquello, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y su sonrisa se hizo sombría.

—¿Tu eres el que nos trajo? —

—Si y no, se podría decir que el Fantasmático de nuestra dimensión es más débil y patético, tanto que en aquella explosión donde él y yo estábamos, mi sed de venganza fue la más fuerte que la de él —, dijo aquello con total burla.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Tú eres Fantasmático? —, el de ojos azules se mostraba reacio a creer aquello.

—Si, esa sería la manera correcta de decirlo —, respondió como si nada —. Aunque acabar en la llamada Zona Fantasma no fue nada grato al principio, me encanto encontrar un lugar escondido del gran y todopoderoso Reloj, y miren que fue sumamente beneficioso ver al futuro portador del Omnitrix. Obviamente si vi la versión del hijo de tu maestro, vi la abominación que tú y ese malnacido ladrón tuvieron y créeme mi querido Benjí, odié a ese mocoso con todo mi ser. Fue por eso que hice todo esto. Aunque fue muy entretenido ver como tu patético noviecito eliminaba a todo Ben con el que se topara, aunque no creí que Ben 10 lo hiciera desistir con eso.

—¡Maldito! —, el Ben embarazado vio con recelo a aquel egoísta chico —. No cabe duda que eres Kai Green… siempre egoísta, creyéndose la gran cosa y molestando a los demás… ninguno de los que afectaste tiene culpa de cómo te sientes y tampoco tienes el derecho de hacer más daño.

—Eso es verdad Kai, ni siquiera sé porque tanto odio, si fuiste tú en primer lugar, él que me rompió el corazón al irte con una chica. Fuera de eso, no tienes el derecho de hacernos esto y menos a este Ben, así que dime, ¿para qué lo trajiste? —, frunció el ceño y miró con odio al causante de aquel problema.

—Kai sonrió divertido —. Como dije antes, vi el futuro que Ben 10 tenía y el tuyo, y al parecer, la otra mitad, o sea Fantasmático, no estaba muy contento de ver que el futuro portador del Omnitrix era aún más peligroso y estorboso que su progenitor, obviamente nuestro plan es hacer de ese héroe nuestro mesías del mal, pero solo lo lograremos acabando con el bebé que esté Ben espera. Raimundo Rook Tennyson es lo único que se interpone para tener a ese héroe en mis manos.

Ante aquel par, el chico comenzó a cambiar de una manera macabra. parecía ser Fantasmático, pero era un tanto más diferente.

El antes gris que predominaba en el alíen, fue tornándose de un color negro, con líneas moradas y delgadas que iban alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Dos brazos más salieron a flote y los cuatro eran grandes, con unas garras largas y moradas. Los ojos se hicieron más rojos y llenos de sed de sangre y por supuesto, el tamaño del cuerpo alienígena incremento dos veces más.

—¿Kai? —, Ben 23 estaba más que nervioso y preocupado. No por él, más bien le preocupaba el bienestar de su maestro, más ahora que parecía haber entrado en labor de parto.

—Te equivocas mi querido Benjí —, el ahora alíen, se acercó burlesco al de ojos azules —. Ahora mismo soy Fantasmático.

—¡No te acerques! —, Ben 23 estaba más que asustado. No por él, pero temía por el bienestar del hombre detrás de él.

Fantasmático hacía caso omiso ante aquella exigencia. Poco a poco se iba acercando a aquella extraña jaula, todo dispuesto a tomar la vida de un ser que todavía no había nacido.

Ambos Ben, lo veían con temor, pero con disposición suficiente para darle pelea. Incluso el Ben embarazado, estaba dispuesto a usar sus poderes, no importando los riesgos que pudiera acarrear a su propia vida.

—¡Te lo advierto Fantasmático! —, dijo con severidad, mientras hacía sus manos brillar.

—El alíen rió completamente divertido —. Como si pudieras detenerme, especialmente cuando tienes esa expresión llena de dolor —, se burló ante el intento del embarazado.

Y era verdad, Ben a duras penas podía mantenerse sentado y sin hacer uno que otro gesto lleno de dolor.

—Llegó la hora de eliminar a ese mocoso.

Antes de que Fantasmático logrará siquiera tocar al castaño de ojos azules para así llegar al embarazado, un hecto rayo le dio de lleno, mandándolo lejos de los perplejos castaños.

—¡Me la debías malnacido! —, Dark estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había hecho.

—Tú —, el alíen se puso en pie, mientras miraba con odio a los recién llegados —. Ya te hacía muerto mocoso.

—No va a ser tan fácil —, refutó furioso el joven Plasmius.

El alíen lanzó un alarido lleno de furia, para después lanzarse a atacar al chico que lo había atacado. Solo que, en esa ocasión, Dark no estaba solo, y Danny Phantom estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo por esa ocasión.

—¡Ben! —, Rook 23 ignoro por completo la batalla que se daba justo arriba de ellos, él solamente veía a su Ben con añoranza, mientras se acercaba ansioso.

—Blonko —, el castaño solamente sonrió al ver a su novio frente a él, más no lo recibió con un abrazo o un beso. No señor, Ben 23 estaba más que molesto al oír lo que había hecho no solo con su maestro, sino que también con los demás Ben que había en diferentes dimensiones, por esa misma razón, lo jalo con fuerza de las orejas —. No creas que estoy muy a gusto de saber lo que has hecho Rook Blonko, así que primero detenemos a la aberración que es la combinación de Kai y Fantasmático y luego de arreglar los desastres dimensionales te disculparas de rodillas si es necesario.

—Lo prometo Ben —, respondió de manera sumisa el mayor, mientras se dejaba jalonear por su pareja.

—En cuanto a ti —, sus azules ojos viajaron de manera inmediata al Rook más mayor, asumiendo que era del mundo de su maestro —. Será mejor que ayudes y cuides como se debe a mi maestro, más ahora que su bebé quiere nacer —, al decir lo último, se quitó de enfrente del embarazado, mostrando así que todo lo dicho era verdad.

—Ben —, el Blonko mayor se acercó con prisa al futuro papi —. ¿Estás bien? —, cuestionó preocupado.

—Ben negó con prisa —. Rai quiere nacer, ¡Y qué momento para querer hacerlo! —, respondió frustrado al sentir una nueva contracción.

—Lo lamento mucho —, Rai veía preocupado a su papi —. Nunca imagine ver a papi a punto de dar a luz a mi yo del pasado —, murmuró aquello con temor.

—Lo importante ahora es detener a ese monstruo. Él quiere obtener el poder del último hijo de Ben 10 —, el castaño de ojos azules se puso de pie, mientras señalaba al alíen en el cielo.

—Y para ello quiere quitar de en medio a Raimundo —, murmuró el embarazado.

—Es obvio si lo piensas. Rai fue el que nos salvó cuando estuviste embarazado de mí, así como ir al pasado a detener a Rook 23 e impedir nuestro futuro, eso quiere decir, que, si Rai no existe, yo tampoco y aún si mis hermanos menores llegan a existir, sin Rai no habrá alguien que logre alejar a ese lunático de mi papi y mis hermanos —, explicó Sam con seriedad.

—El problema ahora es encontrar al Ben del tiempo de estos hermanos —, dijo el joven Rook.

—Él no está aquí, puedo deducir que ese Ben aún sigue en su época —, el Anodita miro a todos, mientras decía esas palabras.

Los hermanos Rook sonrieron ya más calmados de escuchar aquello, más porque siendo Anodita y con ese collar en sus manos, podían estar cien por ciento seguros de que su tía Gwen le había puesto un collar a su papi. Iban a decir algo alentador, cuando vieron a los chicos caer al suelo completamente agotados.

—¡YA ESTOY HARTO! —

Todos vieron con horror, como la furia de Fantasmático hacía que varias ventanas se abrieran, todas mostrando las dimensiones que Rook 23 había invadido. Pero solamente una de esas ventanas de tiempo fue la que llamó la entera atención de los mayores de la dimensión 23.

—Ese momento es lo que inició todo —, señaló el Ben 23 mayor.

Todos miraron lo que el castaño mostraba, el momento en el que Kai Green había caído en la zona fantasma junto con Fantasmático.

—Dudo mucho que Reloj quiera ayudarnos, él prácticamente nos dejó todo el trabajo a nosotros —, murmuró Danny Phantom con seriedad.

—Él no, pero yo tengo un alíen que puede llegar a ese momento, el problema está en que yo no puedo usar el Omnitrix —, frustrado miró el aparato más poderoso y frágil del universo.

—Tu no, pero yo si —

Todos prestaron su atención al más joven Ben, quien con orgullo y una sonrisa prepotente mostraba su Omnitrix.

—No puedes ir solo —, sentenció Rook 23.

—Y no lo hará. Yo iré con él, después de todo, tengo más experiencia con mis poderes y en la cacería de fantasmas —, habló Danny con una sonrisa.

—Y yo también iré —

—Tú no puedes ir Ben —, Rai no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la versión más joven de su papi.

—Déjalo ir —, el embarazado se hizo notar —. Tu más que nadie, sabe que los Anoditas somos una de las razas de alienígenas que más parecido tenemos a la especie de Alíen X. Y nada es más fuerte y peligroso que un Anodita que acaba de nacer.

Rai no pudo contradecir aquellas palabras, pues él más que nadie lo sabía, especialmente cuando vio cuánto trabajo le costó a su tía enseñarle a Sam a controlar esos poderes.

—Solo deben impedir que ese par termine en la zona fantasma y por supuesto, más que separados —, explicó Ben 23 con seriedad.

—¡Entonces es hora de que Windy-Hindy haga su aparición! —, exclamó el Ben 23 menor, mientras buscaba al Chronosapien en su reloj.

—Olvidaba los pésimos nombres que le dabas a los alíens —, murmuró el Ben embarazado con fastidio.

—Para mí suenan bien —, rebatió el Ben 23 más grande.

Una luz azul hizo aparición y en ella apareció una versión un tanto más joven del Chronosapien que usualmente usaba. Y aunque para Rai y Sam, el tal "Windy-Hindy" era "Clockwork", lo dejaron pasar al saber que solo así lograrían remediar el embrollo.

—Llegó la hora de remediar este desastre —, Windy-Hindy abrió un portal hacia el lugar donde el mentado Kai Green arruinaría aún más su vida —. Hay que hacerlo rápido, porque algo me impide mantener el portal abierto por mucho.

El Anodita envolvió en un campo protector al joven Ben 23 y a Danny Phantom, para después adentrarse con ellos al portal, esperando llegar a tiempo para detener a Kai y a Fantasmático.

—Supongo que nosotros nos quedaremos a controlar a ese loco —, dijo Rai decidido, mientras preparaba su proto-arma —. Tú fuiste el que echó a perder el Omnitrix de mi papi, así que asumo que podrías reparar el de tu pareja, sugiero que lo hagas para que nos ayude a controlar a Fantasmático —, le exigió a Rook 23.

—De acuerdo, pero me podría tomar un poco más de tiempo ajustar el arma que utilice para que haga lo contrario —, explicó.

—Solo no te tomes mucho —, pidió —. Sam, tú y nuestros ¿padres?, podrían proteger a papi.

—Sam asintió —. De acuerdo.

Dark y Rai se vieron mutuamente, ambos de acuerdo en frenar lo más que se pudiera a Fantasmático, al menos para que todo regresará a la normalidad.

 **Continuará**

**~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy xD**

 **Y si es así, y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo ^3^**

 **Les voy a dar unas pistas de las demás sorpresas… Solo falta un capítulo y es el que se viene, pero… luego le sigue uno más, algo así como el epilogo (siempre lo hago en mis historias), el cual se titulará "Todo A Su Tiempo" y allí estará el lemon que tanto quieren ver xD **

**La otra sorpresa, bueno, yo soy de las autoras agradecidas que ponen a l s que comentaron en "los créditos", así que no se extrañen si ven sus nombres/seudónimos en las notas principales del epilogo xD**

 **Y por último… esa sorpresa será un enigma hasta el final :D**

 **Próximo capítulo… "Y Al Último Quedo…"**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau** **(^3-)/**


	10. Y Al Último Quedó

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **¿Qué pensaron?, ¡esta nos dejó picados con el capítulo y se digna a tardar!, pues se que tarde y en verdad lo lamento Dx**

 **Y ahora, aquí algunas noticias… me he animado a dibujar a mis personajes… No lo hice tan bien, pero una chica (cuya página se llama JICP) se tomó la molestia de hacer fan-arts y se lo agradezco muchísimo, así que al final del capítulo voy a poner las imágenes que ella muy amablemente hizo (en el caso de Wattpad). También me he trasladado en la plataforma de AO3, debido a que se han vuelto de moda los plagios, y más vale prevenir que lamentar xD**

 **Y bueno, he estado practicando y les tengo una gran sorpresa con respeto a mis dibujos xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Y Al Último Quedó…"**

Tanto Ben versión Anodita en entrenamiento, como el infantil y joven Ben 23, ahora convertido en Windy-Hindy y el famoso chico fantasma, Danny Phantom llegaron a su destino. A pesar de estar algo aturdidos por el movido viaje de tiempo, los tres centraron su entera atención a los tres involucrados de tanto desastre interdimensional.

—Muy bien, ¡es hora de ser un héroe! —, dijo con suma calma, pero con una gran determinación el joven Anodita. Todo mientras se lanzaba al rescate del Ben 23 de aquel lugar.

—¡Espera Tennyson! —, Danny fue de inmediato hacia el impaciente alienígena.

—Genial, los mayores son tan problemáticos —, mencionó el ahora joven alienígena con sumo aburrimiento.

Fue cuestión de segundos, para que el Anodita llegara donde cierto rennoviano trataba de llegar a su pareja con desesperación.

—¿Quién eres? —, el joven Plomero no estaba para nada de humor, y ver a un alienígena extraño junto a él, no tranquilizaba para nada sus descontrolados nervios.

—Soy Ben Tennyson, o como seguramente te habrá mencionado tu Ben. Yo soy Ben 10 —, respondió con sorna el ahora Anodita.

—¿Tu eres el maestro de Ben? —, Rook siempre quiso conocer en persona al maestro de su Ben, pero verlo de aquella manera nunca hubiera estado en sus más locos pensamientos —. ¿Ha venido a ayudarnos? —, preguntó preocupado, mientras miraba aquel extraño portal que su pareja trataba de evitar que se agrandara aun más.

—Corrección, hemos venido a ayudar —

Rook puso su atención al par de extraños que estaban justo detrás del maestro de su Ben, viendo con suma insistencia a la versión más joven de Windy-Hindy. Llegando a la conclusión final, de que algo grave estaba ocurriendo, si la versión joven de su Ben, había ido a ayudar en su época.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando con exactitud? —, inquirió preocupado.

Los tres recién llegados se miraron entre sí, dando una respuesta afirmativa para así contar con brevedad lo que habían ido a hacer en realidad.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rai, Dark y la versión más joven de Rook, trataban de evitar a toda costa que Fantasmático se acercara siquiera al futuro papi, mientras que Rook 23 hacia todo lo posible por tratar de restaurar el Omnitrix de su Ben, y eso estaba un tanto complicado, pues debía colocarlo en la muñeca de su pareja, cosa que el aparato insistia en impedir. Por otro lado, Sam usaba el poco poder que tenía en esos momentos, para mitigar aunque sea un poco el dolor de las contracciones del Ben embarazado.

—Ben, tal vez deberías respirar, ya sabes, tratar de alejar el dolor con la mente —, Blonko estaba nervioso, primero sus "hijos" del futuro habían llegado a salvar el día, había terminado de manera oficial con Rayona y su futuro esposo estaba dando a luz en un momento para nada agradable, así que trato de alentar a Ben con palabras de relajación. Claro que nadie le dijo que eso, solo iba a poner furioso al sudado, adolorido y asustado embarazado, tampoco le habían dicho que Ben podía llegar a tener una fuerza inmensa y que muy probablemente su mano se rompería, todo sin tener que convertirse en algún Alíen musculoso.

—¡Para ti es tan fácil decirlo! —, Ben ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces al apretar con fuerza al que según él, era el culpable de su dolor —. ¡A TI NO SE TE ESTA SALIENDO UNA PERSONA DEL INTERIOR! —, le grito furioso, mientras sentía otra dolorosa contracción —. ¿Siquiera eso es posible?, ¡soy un hombre!, ¡por dios! —

—Sam veía nervioso y preocupado a su futuro papi, pero al oír aquella pregunta, su boca no pudo mantenerse cerrada por más tiempo —. Pues según lo que mi bisabuela Verdona explico, si es posible. Según ella, cuando un Anodita hombre se embaraza y está listo para dar a luz, su misma raza y poderes crearán un conducto para que el bebé pueda salir sano y salvo, y claro, dicho conducto también aparece a la hora de copular y en la manera correcta, en este caso, mi papi fue el sumiso y por eso el conducto hizo acto de aparición —, explicó Sam con mucho detalle —. Creí que lo sabían, pero veo que no fue así —, al juzgar por las miradas que sus aún no padres le daban, supo que en verdad había metido la pata, especialmente por lo alterado que se veía su papi.

—¡Me va a doler! —, Ben se había puesto aún más ansioso y asustado de lo que ya estaba.

—Tranquilo Ben, alterarse solo va a causar más problemas a ti y al bebé —, Blonko estaba más que preocupado, no solo por el momento y lugar en el que su hijo había decidido nacer, sino que también por cómo el par que hacía frente a Fantasmático estaba perdiendo.

—Creo que no va a ser posible estar calmado, especialmente cuando esa fea combinación de Fantasmático está a punto de vencerlos a ellos —, Ben 23 veía con impotencia a todos a su alrededor, sabiendo de buenas a primeras que si su pareja no lograba poner su Omnitrix en funcionamiento, todo estaría acabado.

—Y mi papi no va a aguantar por mucho —, mencionó Sam preocupado.

—¿No puedes hacer algo por él? —, Blonko se estaba alterando aún más.

—No soy ninguna clase de partera. Yo solo se el funcionamiento de un Anodita embarazado, más no se como ayudar en un parto —, respondió más que asustado.

Si había algo que Sam temía, era aquello. Siempre lo supo, muy en el fondo de su ser, Sam siempre supo que de todos los hijos de sus padres, él era el más débil y en esos momentos, en lugar de poder ayudar al que sería su padre, a su hermano mayor y a su novio a pelear en contra de Fantasmático, estaba tratando de mitigar el dolor del que algún día se volvería su papi, pero aún con su esfuerzo, su papi solamente se quejaba de más dolor, dolor que por más que tratara de mitigar, su poder no era suficiente.

Como siempre, Sam era el Anotita fallido de la familia Tennyson, y eso jamás cambiaría por nada de nada.

—Tranquilo niño —

—Sam dirigió su entera atención al adolorido embarazado —. No se de lo que hablas —, con pena apartó su ámbarina mirada para seguir tratando de quitar aunque sea un poco aquel dolor.

—Claro que lo sabes chico —, Ben trato de moverse para acomodarse mejor, porque en verdad le estaba matando la espalda baja —. Se supone que en un futuro tú también serás mi hijo, así que es obvio que voy a conocer esa mirada, pues alguna que otra vez, yo mismo la he tenido —, mordió su labio inferior al sentir otra de esas terribles contracciones.

—Entonces si ya te imaginas porque estoy así, dudo mucho que logres convencerme de lo contrario, especialmente cuando ni siquiera lo lograste en mi época —, su mirada se ensombreció —. La culpa no es tuya, ni siquiera es mía. Kai Green es la culpable de mi condición. Es decir, por su culpa no puedo tomar mi verdadera forma Anodita, como lo hacen tu y la tía Gwen —, aunque Sam no era de odiar o pelear si no era necesario, sí que detestaba a la mentada Kai Green.

—Yo creo que no puedes tomar tu verdadera forma, porque tu mismo de aferras al supuesto fallo que tienes —, con un poco de esfuerzo, el castaño mayor, situó su mano libre en las manos de aquel adolescente —. Créeme chico, a mi me tomo demasiado tiempo, lograr ser tan bueno como Gwen, así que trata de enfocarte en las personas que creen en ti y no lo malo que crees tener.

Sam estaba más que asombrado con aquellas palabras. La verdad, su papi siempre se lo decía y él siempre creía que solo lo hacía para hacerlo sentir bien, pero ver a esa versión que apenas se convertiría en "madre" decirle aquello, le estaba convenciendo aunque sea un poco.

Abrió la boca para responder algo que no había ni pensado, pero su atención cambio directamente a la versión joven de su "padre", el cual había caído justo frente a ellos, para luego mirar a su hermano y novio, especialmente cuando Fantasmático estaba a punto de destruir a uno de sus seres más preciados.

En cuanto a la pareja de futuros padres y la pareja de la dimensión 23, incluso Rook quien trataba de ponerse en pie, ninguno pudo siquiera prevenir lo que aquel monstruo iba a hacer en contra de aquellos adolescentes llegados del futuro.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Sam se puso de pie para correr hacia ellos y salvar a aquel al que estaban a punto de arrebatarle la vida, pero por más rápido que tratará de llegar, Sam y todos los demás sentían que el tiempo estaba pasando en cámara lenta.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —

 **~.o0o.~**

—No hay tiempo de explicar —,respondió Phantom con seriedad —. Lo único que debes saber, es que ese tal Kai va a traer problemas si llega a entrar a ese portal.

—¿Qué clase de problemas traería? —, Rook ya sabía que Kai Green era un problema. Lo supo cuando él y Ben anunciaron su noviazgo, pero de eso a que terminara por involucrarse en algo como lo de ahora, ya era demasiado, más no era para sorprenderse.

—El ahora, joven Ben 23 suspiro resignado —. Solo diremos, que si ese idiota llega a entrar al portal, él y Fantasmático se volverán una versión más tétrica y asquerosa y por supuesto, harán que tu hagas más idioteces y arruines lo que podría llegar a ser nuestro futuro y el de todo universo existente —, al final de aquella rápida y acelerada explicación, respiro hondo.

—¡Entonces hay que apresurarnos! —, Rook estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para evitar aquello.

— **Somnus** —, murmuró para después ver como Rook 23 caía dormido —. Lo siento, pero no debes intervenir. Ese es uno de los problemas que hubo aquel día, así que te aseguro que no vamos a permitir que Kai logre su objetivo —, Ben alejó la mano que había utilizado para dormir al Plomero, para después mirar hacia el cielo —. Phantom, chico, ustedes eviten a toda costa que algo malo les ocurra a estos dos, yo mientras iré a salvar a ese imbécil de Green —, ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta, simplemente voló hacia aquel portal para salvar a aquel que tanto daño había causado.

—Definitivamente, los Anoditas son un problema cuando no saben controlarse —, mencionó el joven de ojos azules.

—Yo creo que todo lo que tenga que ver con los Plomeros es un problema enorme —, dijo enfurruñado el chico fantasma.

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro lleno de resignación, para después tomar al inconsciente Rook y llevarlo donde ahora estaba el Ben de esa dimensión.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡RAI! —, Sam llegó demasiado tarde. El castaño solamente pudo lograr atrapar el cuerpo malherido de su hermano mayor —. Rai, debes resistir hermano —, trató de usar sus poderes, pero sus temblorosas y ahora ensangrentadas manos no lograban cerrar aquella profunda e inmensa herida que el joven revonniano tenía en el vientre.

—Sam… lamento no haber podido impedirlo —, Dark se acercó de manera lenta al par de hermanos. Sintiéndose sumamente culpable por no haber podido proteger al hermano mayor de su novio.

—Al menos ya hay un pecado menos. Especialmente ese maldito adefesio que para mi desgracia, tenía ambas cosas de esos traidores —, Fantasmático solamente veía con diversión lo que había logrado —. Y ahora que ese mocoso ya no va a interferir, nada evitará que lo haga desaparecer de una vez por todas —, malicioso viró a ver a la pareja que trataba de evitar un nacimiento en ese lugar.

—Sam, no hay tiempo para esto. Se que tu hermano no podrá ayudarnos, pero debemos impedir que Fantasmático se salga con la suya, y sabes que si no salvamos a ese bebé, no habrá nada para salvar —, si bien a Dark le había dolido lo sucedido con Rai, también estaba seguro, que si arreglaban lo sucedido, Rai podría volver, pero por más que tratara de hacer que Sam entrará en razón, éste sólo se ocupaba de abrazar y mecer el inerte cuerpo de su hermano mayor —. Sam… lamento lo que voy a decir en estos momentos, pero no eres quien creí que eras —, el joven Plasmius había recordado aquel día en el que conoció a su novio, y en verdad esperaba que su idea funcionara o de verdad tendría que hacer lo imposible por hacer que Sam lo perdonara más tarde.

—Sam lo miró dolido, sabiendo a la perfección a que se refería —. ¿Es en serio?, justo en este momento y en este lugar decides que no soy quien creías que era —, sus ojos brillaron con una tonalidad distinta, en ellos no había aquel verde que lo hacía igual a su papi —. Y piensas que con hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, voy a ser quien quieres que sea, porque si es de esa manera, déjame decirte Dante Masters, que eres un reverendo idiota y que lo nuestro jamás debió ser —, con cuidado, dejó en el suelo a su hermano, para después ponerse de pie y tomar su forma Anodita.

Dark trago grueso ante aquella furia reflejada en su pareja, pero si quería que funcionará su plan, debía hacer algo de lo que muy probablemente se arrepentiría más tarde: romperle el corazón a Sam.

Solamente una vez vio a su Sam liberar lo que siempre ocultaba ante el mundo, y esa vez lo hizo para salvarlo a él, pero aquella vez solamente liberó una pequeña chispa de su poder, ahora debía liberar por completo ese poder, pues Fantasmático era sumamente poderoso para él y el único con suficiente poder para derrotar a ese villano, era Sam. Así que ya teniendo una razón para pelear, que en este caso era Rai muy probablemente muerto, le daría el suficiente impulso para liberar ese poder al hacer un acto demasiado idiota, solo esperaba que Sam lo perdonará cuando le dijera sus razones, y por supuesto, esperaba que sus futuros suegros y cuñado, no lo asesinaran por aquel acto tan estúpido.

—Siento decirte primor, pero siempre que se habla de pelea y trabajo duro, es tu hermano quien hace todo, mientras tu sigues en casa siendo la copia perfecta del legendario Ben 10, al menos en lo que apariencia se refiere —, era oficial, si con eso Sam no reaccionaba, no sabría como poder continuar con su actuación.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —, Sam apretó con fuerza los puños, mientras de sus manos salían rayos amarillos en lugar de verdes.

Fantasmático solo detuvo su andar, mientras veía a aquel par de chicos con demasiada diversión.

—Al parecer el amor juvenil se extinguió demasiado pronto —, mencionó con burla.

—Sam miró con odio al culpable de todos sus males —. ¡HAZ SILENCIO MONSTRUO! —

Nadie se esperaba lo siguiente. Un potente rayo amarillo dio de lleno en Fantasmático, quien terminó demasiado lejos de todos ellos.

Dark solamente desvío su rojiza mirada de Sam por unos breves segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que el Anodita fallido desapareciera por completo.

En su lugar, un chico de piel de un amarillo claro y un antifaz blanco con tonalidades amarillas y cabello flotante, igual de un color blanco y un singular brillo amarillo hizo acto de aparición, pero aún cuando todo mundo sabía que aquel extraño y mejorado Anodita era Sam, algo en su manera de actuar les decía lo contrario.

—¿Sam? —, con cautela, Dark se acercó a su pareja, solo para ser lanzado lejos de él.

—¿Ahora si soy quien querías que fuera? —, preguntó seriamente —. Pero ahora, las cosas cambiaran por aquí, empezando por la destrucción definitiva de Fantasmático y Kai Green —, sentenció mientras flotaba con elegancia y unas esferas de energía aparecían en sus manos.

—Creo que hice muy mal en forzarlo de esa manera —, Dark se sobaba la cabeza, mientras veía preocupado a su enojado novio.

—¡Eres un idiota! —, Ben no pudo reprimir aquel insulto, y no solamente por el dolor que lo aquejaba —. Nunca debes obligar a un Anodita a sacar su verdadera forma, menos en la manera tan absurda en la que lo hiciste imbécil —, le dijo con furia —. Ahora son dos problemas a resolver, porque si él llega a eliminar por completo a Fantasmático, su esencia se perderá para siempre. Y por como te lanzo, es obvio que no podrás dejarlo inconsciente o hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Rayos! —, exclamó alarmado —. ¿En serio piensa que no puedo detenerlo? —, preguntó preocupado.

—Los Anoditas tienen poderes parecidos a la especie Celestialsapien y Chronosapien, así que te imaginaras que calmarlo y controlarlo, será demasiado complicado —, explicó Rook nervioso —. Lo único que nos queda, es evitar que mate a Fantasmático en lo que los demás resuelven el problema que inició todo este embrollo.

—¿Qué he hecho? —, Dark en verdad se mostraba arrepentido de la atroz manera en la que había obligado a Sam, para liberar su verdadero poder, así que sin nada más que hacer, se lanzó para evitar que su dulce e inocente novio hiciera algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado hacer.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ben llegó justo donde Kai luchaba por no quedar atrapado en aquel portal, o al menos eso es lo que hacía creer a todos los Plomeros que trataban de evitar mayores daños a gente inocente. El Anodita quiso tomar la mano de Green, pero este al ver sus intenciones, se soltó de aquel edificio, solo para ser casi absorbido por aquel portal, claro que no se espero ser "rescatado" por aquel extraño ser.

—¡Suéltame ahora! —, exigió con furia.

—A juzgar por tu manera de actuar, todo esto era parte de tu artimaña, ¿me equivoco o no?, Kai Green —, Ben ni se preocupo cuando apretó con fuerza el tobillo de aquel sujeto.

—Kai sonrió con burla —. Si ya lo sabes, no entiendo porque lo preguntas —, respondió —. Solo diré que he hecho uno que otro invento, invento que me servirá muy bien para obtener el poder que necesito, y ni tu, ni nadie, va a impedir que yo obtenga mi venganza.

Ben no pudo prevenir lo que Kai quería decir, y para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde.

El moreno sacó de entre sus ropas una extraña pistola y apuntó directo al portal. Un potente rayo rojo dio de lleno a ese extraño portal y atrajo algo que no esperaban ver. Fantasmático trataba de liberarse de ese rayo, pero por más que lo intentará, el rayo parecía quitarle todas sus energías y poderes.

—No creas que escaparas tan fácil, maldito monstruo —, Kai sonreía de manera triunfante.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo? —, preguntó con trabajo el Alíen.

—Este aparato no solo te debilita, también te destruye. Yo no te necesito con vida, especialmente si es para mi propio beneficio.

Ben tuvo que soltarlo al ver como ese rayo se apoderaba de todo el cuerpo de Kai, el cual comenzó a cambiar de una manera nauseabunda y perturbadora.

Todos estaban atónitos ante lo que estaban presenciando, pues mientras Fantasmático se convertía en polvo, el antiguo Plomero, Kai Green desaparecía, dando paso a una nueva y espeluznante forma de Fantasmático.

—Así que todo este tiempo, Fantasmático no estaba controlando a Kai. Él era Kai —, murmuró Ben con sorpresa.

—Kai comenzó a reír de manera macabra —. Si yo no voy a obtener lo que quiero, es obvio que nadie lo hará, y por eso decidí hacer lo que Ben 23 no se atrevía a hacer —, mencionó con malicia.

—Supongo que debemos tratar de noquearlo —, mencionó el joven Ben 23 preocupado —. Pero si es como el que está con los demás, nos va causar demasiados problemas.

—Phantom abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar un gran detalle —. Tal vez podamos encerrarlo sin tanto problema —, mencionó en susurro.

—El de ojos azules lo miró intrigado —. ¿Cómo? —, cuestionó sumamente intrigado.

—Bueno, mis padres inventaron un aparato que atrapa a los fantasmas, y una que otra vez la utilizaron en mi. Incluso yo, logré atrapar a Dan Phantom en ese aparato, así que si funciono en mi que soy mitad humano y mitad fantasma, podría funcionar en esa cosa —, explicó sonriente, mientras mostraba el atrapa fantasmas.

—¿Crees que funcione? —, preguntó preocupado —. Es decir, Fantasmático era un Alíen.

—Te aseguro que funcionará, porque ese tal Fantasmático tiene proporciones de un fantasma, no importa si es alienígena —, respondió seguro de lo que decía.

—Entonces, será mejor que ayudemos en esa pelea —, mencionó divertido el joven Ben, mientras buscaba al Alíen perfecto para la misión, que en este caso a un Necrofriggian le vendría bien la tarea de fantasma contra fantasma —¡FANTASMOBRUMA! —, gritó la versión 23 de Frío.

—Supongo que ese alíen ayudará a controlar a ese tal Kai —, Danny enarcó una ceja al ver a ese extraño alíen con aliento frío.

—¡Oh, viejo!, te aseguro que Fantasmabruma hará más que eso —, dijo con orgullo.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de ponerlo en su lugar.

Ambos se aseguraron de verificar que tanto el Rook, como el Ben de aquella dimensión estuvieran dormidos, para después alzar vuelo e ir a ayudar a Ben, quien tenía uno que otro problema con la pelea. Y fue justo a tiempo, que Fantasmabruma dio un gran soplido y congelo momentáneamente a Kai Fantasmático.

—Les dije que se quedarán a cuidar de esos dos —, dijo Ben con seriedad.

—Lo siento Tennyson, pero mi idea es más factible y favorable —, rebatió Danny con la misma seriedad, mientras mostraba su atrapa fantasmas —. Este aparato dejara encerrado a ese loco y así se resolverá el problema que ocasionó —, explicó.

—El Anodita sonrió —. Entonces ha llegado la hora de detener a Kai —, dijo con una pose orgullosa.

—¿Qué es esto?...

Para cuando Kai se liberó del hielo de Fantasmobruma, se vio rodeado por esos tres que recién habían llegado a arruinar sus planes. Viró a ver hacia el portal en busca de una salvación a sus planes, pero al ver como se cerraba hasta no quedar rastro, supo que todo estaba arruinado.

—¡NO! —

—Supongo que su plan desde el principio, fue ir con Reloj para obtener la manera de viajar entre dimensiones —, mencionó Phantom con molestia.

—Si, pero todo quedó arruinado —, dijo con burla Fantasmobruma.

—Phantom, te doy los honores —, dijo el Anodita, mientras señalaba aquel aparato.

Kai comenzó a reír de manera tétrica, casi creyendo que en verdad se saldría con la suya. Él sabía cuán fuerte era Fantasmático y con su destreza e inteligencia, sabía a la perfección que esos tres no eran nada ante él.

Claro que Kai Green no sabía quién era Danny Phantom y a que se dedicaba la mayor parte de su vida de adolescente.

—Por más que hayan arruinado mis planes, no podrán vencerme —, declaró con furia, dispuesto a atacar.

—¡No lo creo, Kai Green! —, exclamó Phantom mientras abría su atrapa fantasmas y lo apuntaba a ese ser —. Es hora de que vayas al lugar al que perteneces.

—Kai estaba siendo absorbido, algo con lo que en verdad no contaba —. ¡LOS MALDIGO A TODOS! —, gritó furioso.

—Si como no —, Danny cerro de nueva cuenta ese aparato.

—Supongo que ya hemos terminado —, dijo Fantasmobruma con una expresión presuntuosa.

—No lo creo —, respondió el Anodita, mientras miraba el cielo.

Los otros dos no entendían a lo que se refería el Anodita, hasta que vieron a lo que se refería.

El cielo parecía un gran espejo, espejo que poco a poco se agrietaba. Y en cada grieta se podía apreciar lo que parecía la zona fantasma.

—Esto es malo —, murmuró preocupado el Necrofriggian.

—Malo es decir poco, y creo que por más que intentemos abrir un portal e ir a ayudar a los otros, dudo que lo logremos sin dañar más las dimensiones —, explicó Phantom alarmado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Solo debemos esperar y confiar en que podrán frenar al otro Kai —, susurró el Anodita.

 **~.o0o.~**

Kai trataba de evitar al peligroso hijo de Ben como podía. De todos los hijos de aquel héroe, jamás se hubiera esperado que el que parecía más débil, fuera así de fuerte y peligroso, especialmente cuando el joven Anodita trataba de aniquilarlo y no de frenarlo como usualmente sucedía.

—¡Sam detente! —, Dark trato de calmar a Sam por quinta vez, y como las otras cuatro veces, el chico lo mando lejos de su persona —. Creo que debo recordar, jamás hacerte enojar de nuevo, lindo —, se sobo la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe del rayo que Sam le había lanzado, era raro, pero por más que usaba su habilidad para traspasar, Sam siempre le daba un golpe.

—¡Haz algo para detenerlo! —, Ben a pesar de morirse de dolor, trataba de ponerse de pie y tratar de ir donde Sam se encontraba, pero cada vez que ejercía un movimiento, su bebé le recordaba que no era el mejor de los momentos.

—Eso trato de hacer, pero Sam no me hace caso —, murmuró apenado.

—Definitivamente no dejaré que mi hijo se vuelva tu pareja —, respondió Ben con enojo.

Dark sabía que en verdad había metido la pata, cuando era Ben el que aseguraba que no dejaría que se acercará a Sam en el futuro.

Trato una vez más, acercarse a Sam, pero como había pasado en veces anteriores, el chico lo mandó lejos de él.

— **Statuea** —, murmuró aquel hechizo para dejar quieto a Dark —. Con esto dejaras de estorbar —, dijo Sam con seriedad, para después prestar toda su atención a Fantasmático —. En cuanto a ti, haré que pagues por todo el daño que ocasionaste —, murmuró, mientras se preparaba para lanzar un potente ataque.

—¡NO LO HAGAS SAM! —, en verdad deseaba ir a impedir aquello, pero su novio no quería que se interpusiera, y en verdad se arrepentía de haber ocasionado aquello.

—¡Detén este reprobable comportamiento Samuel Rook Tennyson! —

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, y del mismo Anodita, Rai se había puesto de pie con mucho trabajo, y había caminado hasta quedar justo frente a su hermano menor y mirarlo con suma seriedad y advertencia.

—Este no eres tu hermano. El Sam que conozco jamás usaría sus poderes para eliminar a alguien, aun si ese alguien se lo hubiera buscado —, dijo serio —. Así que toma el control de ti mismo y utiliza tus poderes como debe de ser.

—¿Rai? —, Sam reaccionó ante aquella llamada de atención y con asombro miró a su hermano mayor y luego a su novio —. ¡En verdad lo lamento! —, exclamó mientras deshacía el hechizo que atrapaba a Dark.

—Tranquilo hermanito, tu no tienes del todo la culpa —, mencionó Rai, mientras miraba con odio al verdadero causante —. En cuanto a Fantasmático, creo que es hora de que terminemos con esto —, con seriedad miró al causante de tanto daño —. Sam, usa el mismo hechizo que usaste en el imbécil de tu novio.

—Sam sonrió con prepotencia —. Será un placer hermano —, miró con prepotencia al enemigo en común —. **Statuea** —

Para cuando Fantasmático trato de huir, era demasiado tarde, pues había quedado completamente inmóvil ante el conjuro que Sam le había lanzado.

—¿En verdad creen que me han detenido? —, preguntó con burla el alíen —. Ya es demasiado tarde para reparar el daño que se ha ocasionado en las dimensiones.

—¡Eso lo decidiré yo! —

Todos prestaron su entera atención al recién llegado, llevándose la sorpresa de ver al omnipotente fantasma protector del tiempo y espacio: Reloj.

—Como había prometido, si Fantasmático era atrapado y aprehendido, yo arreglaría todo el daño ocasionado. Y como ven, tanto este grupo, como el otro, han logrado detener los planes de Kai Green, solo falta que este sea encerrado como se debe —, lo último lo dijo, mientras miraba al hijo de Danny Phantom.

—¿Servirá esto? —, preguntó intrigado, mientras sacaba su atrapa fantasmas y lo apuntaba al inmóvil alíen, llevándose la grata sorpresa de ver como este, era absorbido al interior del aparato —. De haberlo sabido, lo utilizaba desde un principio —, murmuró apenado de no haber intentado ese truco en un principio.

—Al menos ya se detuvo todo esto —, mencionó Rai con cansancio.

—¡Ey!, ¡Aún estoy dando a luz! —, exclamó Ben con ironía lo obvio, todo mientras señalaba su hinchado vientre.

—Sobre eso, en un momento lo arreglo —, dijo Reloj, mientras comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

—Supongo que es hora de despedirnos —, murmuró Sam con tristeza —. Adiós, papá, papi —, se despidió apenado por lo recientemente ocurrido.

—Padres, ya que el otro Ben no está por acá, espero que recuerden o al menos tengan un presentimiento de esto. No dejen que Kai Green se acerque cuando vayan a tener a Sam —, pidió con calma el mayor de los hermanos —. Y bueno, me despido padres.

—Ya no hay mucho tiempo para enmendar el error —, murmuró el fantasma del tiempo, mientras veía un extraño reloj plateado —. Ha llegado la hora. Les deseo lo mejor en su largo viaje hacia su futuro.

Al decir aquellas últimas palabras, el fantasma no espero más palabras y preguntas que aquejaban a los futuros padres.

Y para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, una luz los había cegado por varios minutos, incluso a los que andaban en el futuro cercano de la dimensión 23.

—Solo espero que esta vez no arruinen mi paz —, mencionó el fantasma con fastidio, todo mientras comenzaba a ir hacia su hogar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rook y Ben repentinamente aparecieron frente al Sr. Smothy, y aunque les agradaba la idea, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber concordado ir en esos momentos.

—Rook, me puedes decir, ¿cuándo y por qué llegamos aquí? —, Ben estaba más que extrañado, pues definitivamente recordaría haber llegado a su lugar favorito para perder el tiempo.

—Lo lamento Ben, pero estoy igual de extrañado por esto. ¿Una cita?, ¿quizás? —, preguntó entre intrigado y apenado.

—Ben lo miro de manera inquisidora, debido a lo último, pero al pensarlo con detalle, para nada le desagradaba, y por eso mismo, solo alzo sus hombros como si nada —. Pues entonces Rook, vamos a nuestra cita —, murmuró apenado.

Ambos se sonrojaron, más no mencionaron nada en lo absoluto, así que sin más, comenzaron a caminar hacia aquel lugar, para así seguir con su "cita".

 **~.o0o.~**

En el futuro de la dimensión 23, tanto Rook, como Ben se encontraban, justo en aquel lugar donde se habían conocido, y aun cuando ambos estaban más que confundidos, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el Revonniano sintiera que si no hacía aquella propuesta, algo malo le pasaría a su pareja.

—Ben, antes de que algo ocurra o alguien nos interrumpa, quiero pedirte algo —, murmuró aquello, mientras sacaba aquella cajita negra de entre su ropa —. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —, le pregunto más que apenado y por supuesto, angustiado de que le dieran un "no".

—El de ojos azules se asombró ante aquello, y aun cuando le daba cierto miedo dar el siguiente paso, algo en su interior le decía que no dejara pasar esa oportunidad —. ¡Claro que quiero Blonko! —, aceptó encantado, mientras se dejaba poner aquel anillo plateado.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, no entendiendo muy bien, porque sentían que no lo habían hecho en meses. Y claro, no podían perder tiempo, pues debían avisar a sus familiares sobre las buenas nuevas.

 **~.o0o.~**

En el futuro, más no tan lejano, cierto castaño se moría de dolor, debido a cierta condición que le aquejaba desde hacía nueve meses. Para su fortuna, el otro padre de su hijo, se encontraba en la base, y pudo auxiliarlo en lo que llegaba el equipo médico.

—Como lo siento Ben —, Blonko se mostraba más que apenado por el estado de si compañero.

—¿Entonces lamentas que vaya a tener a tu hijo? —, preguntó jadeante y adolorido.

—Rook lo miró con asombro —. ¡Claro que no! —, exclamó dolido —. Te lo dije hace unos meses, que en verdad deseaba estar contigo como algo más que amigos o padres compartiendo un hijo. Así que si me permites estar a tu lado como pareja oficial, te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar a la larga, y no me salgas con el tema de Rayona, porque ella y yo hemos terminado desde lo ocurrido —, esperaba que con esas palabras, el cabeza dura de Ben, entendiera por fin lo que quería decir.

—Entonces prométeme algo —, murmuró Ben, mientras cerraba los ojos, debido al dolor —. ¡No más niños! —, pidió en una exclamación dolorosa.

—Rook lo medito completamente preocupado ante el dolor de su futuro esposo —. Con tal de no verte así de adolorido, soy capaz de operarme —, mencionó preocupado.

Ben quiso reír ante aquello, pero su pequeño y revoltoso hijo no se lo permitía, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que en verdad confiaba que las cosas mejorarían.

Aunque algo en la promesa de Rook no le cuadraba, casi como si ya sintiera que ese no sería su único hijo, especialmente cuando se imaginaba a un chico de ojos dorados y mirada preocupada, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez Raimundo nacería con esas características o al menos eso quería creer, porque de solo pensar en tener otro hijo, le daba más dolor.

 **~.o0o.~**

La versión joven de Ben 23 estaba más que extrañado, pues no sabía como había llegado en el centro de la ciudad. Pero dejo toda su confusión de lado, cuando una explosión y sirenas de polícias comenzaron a hacer eco.

—Y no hay descanso para un héroe —, murmuró con cansancio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Rai, Sam y Dark veían asombrados el lugar donde se encontraban, y más asombrados quedaron al ver en pie al padre de los hermanos Rook.

—¡Papá estás bien! —, exclamó Sam con alegría.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría hijo? —, preguntó intrigado Rook, mientras dejaba de lado los documentos en los que trabajaba, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver a su hijo —. ¿Sam, eres tu? —, se acercó dudoso al Anodita de brillo amarillo.

—Sam entendió a lo que se refería, así que rápidamente regresó a la normalidad —. ¡Ups!, ni me había dado cuenta.

—¿Pero cómo? —

—Larga historia papá —, Rai se acercó a su padre —. Dejando este asunto de lado, ¿donde esta mi papi? —, le pregunto preocupado.

—Ben está con Gwen resolviendo un asunto con unos papeles, ya conoces a tu papi, como no puede salir a patrullar, busca una manera de ser siempre el héroe —, mencionó con orgullo y un poco de pena, pues recordaba una vieja promesa que había roto ya dos veces más —. Pero ya que estoy aquí y que ambos se van a otro tema, ¿qué hace él aquí? —, lo último lo pregunto al ver a cierto chico fantasma.

—Hola señor Rook —,saludo con nerviosismo —. Yo solo pasaba a saludar, y como ya lo hice, me voy, pero antes… —, sin que Blonko o Rai se lo esperaran, beso en los labios a un sorprendido y más que sonrojado Sam —. Nos vemos luego primor.

Tanto Blonko, como Rai, lanzaron toda clase de insultos y ataques hacía el chico fantasma, el cual salió huyendo del lugar, antes de que su suegro y cuñado lo asesinaran por tal acto atrevido, mientras que Sam, solo acariciaba sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, todo mientras trataba de calmar aquel calor que emanaba de su rostro más que sonrojado.

—¡YA VERÁS DARK PLASMIUS! —, gritó furioso Rai, mientras lanzaba toda clase de ataques con su proto-arma.

Dark solamente reía, mientras se disponía a ir a casa. Sabía que si Reloj hizo de las suyas, seguramente su hermana recordaría lo ocurrido, y en verdad debía agradecerle su ayuda. Solo esperaba que sus padres no lo quisieran ahorcar por aquella imprudencia de involucrarse en asuntos ajenos cuando lo vean.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Y qué harás ahora Ion? —, preguntó sonriente Paradox.

—Solo diré que esta vez no voy a hacer nada malo, al menos en lo que me recupero y en lo que Reloj se olvida de tenerme en su vista —, respondió con fastidio, pues ahora estaba seguro de que el fantasma ya sabía sobre él y sus habilidades —. Aquí se acaba nuestra tregua momentánea —, murmuró mientras desaparecía.

—En fin, supongo que ahora el tiempo seguirá como debe su curso.

 **~.o0o.~**

Danny despertó como si nada en su habitación, ¿qué si recordaba lo ocurrido?, claro que lo recordaba. Así que con rapidez, se transformó en fantasma y fue directo al sótano para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que la nave y el portal estuvieran como si nada, pero al oír el timbre sonar con insistencia, no tuvo más elección que ir directo a la entrada y regresar a ser humano.

—Ya voy, ya voy —, dijo con fastidio al escuchar el incesante sonido del timbre.

Danny abrió la puerta con completo fastidio, y al hacerlo, en verdad se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —, exclamó con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba y la apariencia de esa persona —. ¿Vlad Masters? —, preguntó con asombro, al ver al hombre que creyó muerto, solo que demasiado cambiado. Vladimir Masters, quien antes del accidente tenía la misma edad que sus padres, ahora lucía como un joven adulto de veinte años.

—¡Hola, Danniel! —, dijo con una sonrisa prepotente y una pose llena de orgullo.

Muy posiblemente, eso solo sería el comienzo de una rara y bizarra historia en la vida del joven Fenton. Pero eso ya sería una historia aparte, dando a entender que al último quedó… Una enorme duda.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo para este capítulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado :D**

 **Ahora a lo bueno…**

 ***Se nos viene el lemon :3**

 ***Y por si fuera poco, sabremos cómo fue que Rook y Ben fabricaron a Rai xD**

 **Todo eso y más en "Todo A Su Tiempo"**

 *** Solo diré que con lo último… ¿A que no se la esperaban? xD**

 **Ahora, revelando una de las sorpresas… va a haber un extra, en dicho extra va a revelarse como es que tanto Rai como Sam conocieron a sus respectivas media naranja ;)**

 **También se nos viene algo que en verdad espero y les guste… les doy una pista… tiene que ver con el Vlad x Danny ;)**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	11. Todo A Su Tiempo

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **¡He vuelto y no he tardado esta vez! xD**

 **Y aunque me duela decirles esto, sabrán que cada historia tiene un inicio y también un final, así que esta no será la excepción :(**

 **También aclaró, que debido al montón de gente que se animó a comentar, los agradecimientos los daré en lo que sería "un capítulo" (al menos en el caso de Wattpad), que subiré después del segundo extra :D**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Todo A Su Tiempo"**

Han pasado aproximadamente seis años desde que Ben oficialmente dejó de ser un adolescente inmaduro de diecisiete años. Y ahora Benjamín Kirby Tennyson contaba con veintitrés años recién cumplidos hacía dos meses atrás. Y bueno, no es que se quejara de los cambios no tan inesperados que dio su vida, pero en cierta forma le hacía apreciar los recuerdos de su aventurada y divertida niñez y adolescencia.

Y no está de más el decir que extrañaba sus locas aventuras con su ex compañero, Rook, porque en serio, recordar las misiones que una vez tuvo con el ahora Magistrado, le daba un tremendo sentimiento de añoranza. En si, la madurez y experiencia trae consigo grandes y significativos cambios en la vida. Uno de ellos, era aquel día en el que tanto Rook como el mismo se sintieron perdidos cuando se vieron así mismos en el Señor Smothy y tuvieron una "cita", y como olvidar que sin proponérselo o saber siquiera de ello, Ben disparó un pequeño rayo verde a un poste de luz. Ese día la supuesta cita término ni bien comenzó, debido a que Ben había descubierto que si había heredado los poderes de su abuela, poderes que obviamente no controlaba para nada. Una cosa era convertirse en varios Alíenigenas y saber de qué va cada uno, pero otra era conocer todo lo que tu cuerpo tiene y hace, eso lo aprendió muy bien durante los tres años que le tomó su entrenamiento con Gwen. Otro de los cambios que hubieron en esos años, era el del despido de Kai. Y es que la chica de un momento a otro, quiso ir más allá de la amistad, cosa que Ben no quiso aceptar para nada, algo que la morena no aceptó de buenas a primeras, mostrando no solo a su persona, también a los Plomeros su verdadera forma de ser. Es decir, una cosa es que Kai estuviera enojada con Ben, pero de eso a arriesgar vidas no solo humanas, también Alienígenas, era ya más serio, causando que al final, fuera el mismo abuelo de la chica, quien decidiera sacarla de manera definitiva de los Plomeros.

Y como olvidar la boda de su prima y su ahora primo, porque ese día en verdad se lucio con los regalos y felicitaciones, pues nunca antes había visto a Gwen así de feliz y radiante, mucho menos había visto a Kevin tan nervioso y decidido, hasta el punto de contarle todos sus miedos por arruinar su matrimonio. Y vaya que después de eso, ese par no perdió el tiempo, pues ni un año habían pasado de casados, y habían anunciado el reciente embarazo de Gwen. Actualmente ese pequeño tenía ya dos años, y a pesar de tan corta edad, al parecer, había heredado los poderes de su padre y la apariencia e inteligencia de su madre.

Por supuesto, hubo cambios que lo dejaron algo decaído, y no solo fue el de enterarse de el ascenso de Rook, también el retiro de su abuelo, quien a pesar de no querer retirarse, sabía que debía hacerlo debido a la edad.

Aunque ahora, el cambio que más lo ponía triste y nostálgico, era el del cambio de su ex compañero, quien por el nuevo cargo, tenía menos tiempo para salidas de amigos. Y es que, si bien, Rook acababa de ser ascendido de un simple Plomero a un Magistrado con honores, ambos tuvieron que tomar rumbos diferentes desde antes, pues el Revonniano se la pasaba de aquí para allá haciendo toda clase de papeleos, mientras que él tenía que seguir en su muy laborioso papel de superhéroe.

Y por esa misma razón, Kevin tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer una fiesta, lo cual en un principio no le parecía mala idea, pero justo ahora, al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se estaba cuestionando seriamente si era buena idea asistir.

—¿Por qué será que no tengo tanto músculo como mi versión futura?, ¿o será que él usaba algún esteroide o droga? —, Ben estaba casi seguro que la vida lo odiaba de alguna u otra forma, pues recordaba que en su niñez conoció a su versión de la edad con la que contaba ahora, y en serio que juraba que ese Ben tenía más músculos y más barba que la que él tenía, y lo último ni lo tenía, pues siempre que comenzaba a crecerle, tenía que rasurarse para no parecerse a Shaggy de Scoby-doo —. Creo que no iré —, murmuró no muy seguro de esa decisión, pues sabía que de alguna forma, Rook se sentiría culpable por haber aceptado la oportunidad de superarse a costa de dejar de ser compañeros.

Al final, Ben simplemente suspiró con pesar, decidido a ir a aquella fiesta y poner la mejor cara para felicitar a uno de sus más grandes amigos.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llegó al lugar del festejo, y como era de esperarse, ya había música estridente a todo volumen y luces de colores para dar ambiente.

No había tanta gente, más que amigos y familiares, y por familiares, uno se refiere a Gwen y Kevin, quienes dejaron a su pequeño Ian con sus abuelos, y claro que no podía faltar la hermana de Rook, junto con el pequeño no tan pequeño Ben, quien había llegado tan solo semanas atrás para su entrenamiento como futuro Plomero. Incluso había llegado Ester, quien desde hacía tiempo, había aceptado que Ben no era para ella.

Sonrió con sinceridad, al ver a Rook demasiado nervioso hablar con Rayona, y en verdad le sorprendió ver lo que parecía una discusión entre ese par. Así que se dispuso a acercarse a platicar con Ester, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando el mismo festejado, se acercó a hablarle.

—Pensé que no llegarías Ben —, comentó Rook con completa confianza, ignorando por completo el hecho de que hacía tan solo unos segundos, había peleado con su ahora ex novia.

—Bueno, no es que no tuviera cosas que hacer, ya sabes, cosas de héroes —, Ben estaba sumamente nervioso, especialmente con la mirada matadora que Rayona le enviaba por alguna razón —. Pero esta ocasión es especial para ti Rook y no quería decepcionarte con mi falta —, ni bien terminó aquello, sintió su rostro calentarse, pues esas palabras habían sonado en doble sentido.

Ben enfoco su mirada apenada en Rook, esperando a que no lo tomara a mal o pensara cosas malas de su persona, pero al ver una enorme sonrisa, no pudo evitar corresponder con la suya propia. Y estaba seguro que seguirían enviándose miradas tontas y apenadas, pero al darse cuenta de que había más de uno que los miraban divertidos, y más aún, la mirada matadora de Rayona, fue el mismo Ben, quien decidió toser de manera disimulada, para después felicitar a su buen amigo.

—¡Pues te felicito Viejo! —, dijo aquello, más que nada para disimular delante de todos —. Y pues no los interrumpo más, yo voy un rato con Ester, ya saben, para ponernos al día.

—Ben espera… —, Rook trato de evitar que el castaño se alejara, sin embargo, el chico hizo caso omiso y fue a hacer lo que había dicho.

—Blonko, me permito recordarte, que aún no hemos terminado de aclarar nuestra situación —, la joven Revonnahgander se cruzó de brazos, para después suspirar con cansancio al ver como Rook la miraba —. Pero no será hoy. Este es un día para celebrar, y eso es lo que haremos, pero te aseguro Blonko, tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, así que aún si ya hemos finalizado nuestro noviazgo, me debes por lo menos, una clara explicación del porqué.

Blonko la vio alejarse con dirección a la terraza de aquella casona. Sabía perfectamente que le debía tanto a Rayona, especialmente una explicación de su repentina ruptura, pero ciertamente no tenía ganas de hacerle frente, especialmente si eso involucraba a su ex compañero de trabajo.

Solo esperaba, que al explicar sus recientes emociones, que la chica no le tomará odio a Ben, porque el castaño era totalmente ajeno e inocente a su reciente sentir. Con un poco de nostalgia, la vio cerca de uno de los viejos amigos de Ben, sonriendo sin querer al verla reír a pesar de la tristeza y dolor que le había causado. En verdad Pierce Wheels era asombroso con la chicas o al menos eso era lo que veía en ese momento.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno chicos y chicas! —

Todo mundo comenzó a prestar su entera atención al anfitrión de aquel festejo. Anfitrión que por cierto, ya llevaba una que otra copa de más en su organismo y a una esposa con el ceño fruncido, justo tras de él.

—Como podrán recordar, el día de hoy nos reunimos en honor a Rook Blonko, que a pesar de ser un Plomero muy anticuado, tiene buenos gustos en tecnología y sin duda es un leal compañero y amigo —, Kevin silencio momentáneamente sus palabras, en un vago intento por recordar el discurso que ya tenía preparado —. Sin duda será un excelente Magistrado, y espero que en verdad no se le suba el ego —, mencionó lo último con burla —. ¡Un aplauso para el Magistrado Rook Blonko! —

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar toda clase de felicitaciones dirigidas a Rook Blonko, el cual no podía estar más nervioso y orgulloso, al saber cuanta gente lo apreciaba, aunque si se ponía a pensar, toda esa gente, con excepción de sus hermanos, se volvieron amigos de el, gracias a que pudo conocer a Ben. Y por cierto, Rook no podía dejar de dirigir toda su atención al portador del Omnitrix.

Sin más, la fiesta continuó su curso, con toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas, y para cuando llegó la mañana siguiente, muchas sorpresas llegaron, entre ellas, Rook tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un pésimo sabor en la boca, apostando que seguramente era causa del exceso de alcohol en su sistema. Y otra de las sorpresas, por demás inesperada. Alguien estaba justo a lado suyo, en una habitación que por obvias razones no le pertenecía y para acabar de darle un casi infarto, ambos estaban desnudos.

Rook vio con asombro a la persona a su lado, y al ver de quien se trataba, supo que muchas cosas cambiarían desde ahora. Más al ver la mirada llena de pánico que ni más ni menos que Ben, le enviaba.

—¡¿Rook?! —

—¡¿Ben?! —

Si, al parecer muchas cosas cambiarían, cosas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el reciente ascenso del joven revonniano.

 **~.o0o.~**

 _Retrocedamos un poco las horas, específicamente justo después de la fiesta y antes de que Ben y Rook llegarán a la casa de los Tennyson. Digamos que todo mundo ya se había retirado, incluso los hermanos de Blonko, pues uno de ellos todavía era aprendiz de Plomero._

 _En cuanto a Kevin y Gwen, la pareja no podía irse sin más, pues al ser los anfitriones tenían que recoger y limpiar, o al menos harían el intento, en el caso de Kevin._

 _—¿Seguros de que pueden irse solos chicos? —, Gwen estaba renuente a dejar que aquel par se fuera en el estado en el que estaban._

 _—Tranquila prima… —, el castaño se tambaleaba de un lado a otro,mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada en la mujer frente a él —. Rook no está tan borracho, y la casa de mis padres está a solo diez minutos de aquí._

 _—Gwen lo miró preocupada, para después mirar al otro caso perdido de la noche —. ¿Seguros de que no quieren esperar a que terminemos Rook? —, preguntó preocupada._

 _—Tranquila Gwendolyn, yo creo poder manejar hasta dejar a Ben en casa de sus padres._

 _La pelirroja suspiró con derrota al oír lo dicho por el alienígena, así que sin evitarlo, se despidió del par._

 _—Conduzcan con cuidado chicos. Y no se les olvide llamarme cuando lleguen —_

 _Ni Ben, y mucho menos Rook, se despidieron de la chica y su dormido esposo. En cuanto a la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que despedía a la nada, decidió mirar tras de sí, con una mirada llena de reproche y molestia. Se acercó a su marido, y sin poder evitarlo, usó una pequeña porción de su poder, para hacer que, Kevin despertara exaltado._

 _—Muy bien, Kevin Levin, ya tuviste tu momento de fama, te embriagaste como se te vino en gana y te olvidaste de que tu linda esposa no estaba de humor como para dejar a nuestro hijo con mis padres, así que más te vale que te pongas limpiar, para que podamos irnos a casa —, Gwen dijo aquello de brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillando hasta el punto de sacar ligeros rayos de ellos._

 _—Kevin trago grueso, incluso podía jurar, que su borrachera se le había bajado —. Si mi vida._

 ** _~.o0o.~_**

 _En cuanto al par de amigos, nada más, al llegar al hogar de los Tennyson, ninguno de los dos se acordó de llamar a Gwen para evitarle preocupaciones._

 _Al aparcar, justo en la entrada del porge, Rook, bajo de su vehículo y fue directo hacia Ben, pues estaba más que seguro, que entre los dos, Ben estaba mucho peor, pues este se encontraba balbuceando en un vago intento por entonar alguna canción._

 _—Muy bien Ben, es hora de entrar a tu casa —, con pena, situó un brazo en la cintura del chico, más no se esperaba que fuera el mismo Ben, el que terminará por colgarse en su cuello —. ¡Tranquilizate Ben! —, le pidió azorado._

 _—No quiero estar solito —, mencionó entre hipo e hipo —. Quédate hasta mañana Blonko._

 _El Revonnahgander no esperaba ser llamado por su nombre de pila, o al menos no por boca de Ben. Y aún cuando tenía la certeza de que se arrepentirían en la mañana, había tomado la decisión de quedarse a acompañar a Ben, después de todo, ¿Qué podría pasar?._

 _Así que sin titubear más, cargo al castaño, quien de una manera sumamente descarada, situó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del alíen y sus piernas en la cintura, mientras que un apenado Blonko, situó como pudo sus brazos, en las piernas del incontrolable chico._

 _—Juguemos un poco Blonko —, murmuró sin pena el alcoholizado portador del Omnitrix._

 _—Ben, creo que mejor te llevo a tu habitación y me voy —, sugirió nervioso, mientras abría la casa con la llave que el castaño le había tirado momentos antes de encender el vehículo._

 _—No quiero…~ —, el chico se bajó con apuro, apenas entraron a su casa, tomó la mano de Rook con fuerza y lo guió a su habitación, ni bien cerraron con seguro la entrada._

 _Rook estaba ebrio, pero no tanto como Tennyson, o al menos eso quería creer, pues si no recordaba mal, el mismo se la había pasado bebiendo con apuro, cada que Rayona se le acercaba, mientras que Ben, se excusaba cada que él se le acercaba, y eso en su momento le había causado demasiada intriga._

 _El alcohol le estaba haciendo jugarreta, y ya había comenzado a mear en su organismo, así que tan caluroso como se sentía en esos momentos, decidió seguir el torpe paso de Tennyson, todo con dirección a su habitación._

 _—¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya Ben? —, decidió preguntarle con una imperceptible sonrisa._

 _Ben solamente lanzó una risotada, para después lanzarse a su cama, sin importarle verse infantil._

 _—No quiero estar solo… Quedate conmigo Blonko…~ —, pidió con una línea en su boca, línea que se encontraba curvada hacia abajo, casi al borde de un llanto desesperado —. Pero tu eres tonto y decidiste convertirte en Magistrado y abandonarme —, si bien, aquello quería decírselo apenas lo promovieron, Ben lo había callado para que su amigo tuviera éxito, pero bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten, y él estaba sumamente ebrio, tanto que había dicho lo que por semanas había guardado de manera recelosa, todo con un puchero de niño regañado y molesto —. Pero mejor olvidate de eso y juguemos un rato~._

 _—¡Ben, espera! —, si bien le había dado un poco de pena que su amigo le dijera aquello, la pena fue sustituida por vergüenza y mejillas sonrojadas, pues el héroe número uno en todo universo existente, se estaba deshaciendo una por una de sus prendas —. ¿Qué crees que haces Ben? —, preguntó azorado, y ¿porqué no admitirlo?, algo excitado._

 _—¿Pues qué más?, tú y yo vamos a hacerlo —, respondió sin pudor alguno, haciendo aplomo de toda la fuerza que su estado de ebriedad le permitía._

 _—Rook trago grueso al oír aquello —. Y con exactitud, ¿qué es lo que haremos según tú? —, inquirió nervioso, pues se imaginaba perfectamente lo que Ben quería hacer, porque en serio, él tenía ganas de lo mismo, desde hacía seis años atrás, más concretamente, desde el día que iban a tener su supuesta primera cita._

 _—La sonrisa torpe pero reluciente que el castaño tenía, se extendió demasiado, hasta el punto de marcar los hoyuelos de sus mejillas —. ¿Pues qué más podríamos hacer sin ropa tontito?, ¡vamos a hacer el amor! —, respondió sin vergüenza, mientras torpemente se ponía de pie e iba directamente hacia el alienígeno Plomero._

 _Uno se preguntará, ¿cómo es que Blonko podía tener rojo su rostro, si su piel era de un color morado grisáceo?, pues en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba, pues ni en sus más húmedos y deseosos sueños, se imaginó a Ben de aquella provocativa manera._

 _—Espera un segundo Ben —, más que tembloroso, Blonko tomo de los hombros a aquel que una vez fue su compañero de trabajo —. No es que me desagrade tu propuesta, pero… —, silenció sus palabras al ver aquel tierna y demandante faceta que Ben hacia en esos momentos._

 _—¿Pero qué, Rook? —, preguntó de brazos cruzados y un mohín en sus labios —. Creí que te gustaría hacer esto, aunque sea una vez, o al menos antes de que te vayas como lo hicieron Gwen y Kevin —, le reprocho de brazos cruzados._

 _—¿Perdón? —, con una mirada incrédula y algo enfurruñado en el fondo por haber escuchado el nombre de Levin, Rook decidió hablar sin tapujo alguno —. No fui yo el que coqueteaba con Ester, tampoco fui yo el que dejaba locas a las chicas de otros planetas._

 _Ben se crispo ante aquellas verídicas acusaciones, pues si bien había hecho aquello, no lo había hecho de manera intencional, o al menos si lo había hecho con Ester y Julie, pero de las otras, ni al caso._

 _Encaro lo más derechito posible a ese insolente, y lo miró con enojo y con los brazos cruzados._

 _—Bueno, pues tu no puedes hablar al respecto, porque en la fiesta, las cosas con Rayona, no se veían para nada bien —, cizañoso mencionó aquello —. ¿Qué pasó Rook Blonko?, ¿problemas en el paraíso acaso? —, le pregunto burlesco, todo con una cínica sonrisa._

 _Ambos terminaron por mirarse de manera mutua, todo de una forma retadora y muy en el fondo, dolida. Y al ver que el contrario, no iba a ceder y disculparse, ambos comenzaron a pelear de manera infantil: con manotazos._

 _Decir que ambos terminaron en la cama, Rook encima de Tennyson, y que ambos pellizcaban las mejillas del otro, era poco creíble, pero al recordar que ambos estaban borrachos, se les daba por su lado._

 _—¡Retractate! —, ordenó Ben con molestia._

 _—¡Hazlo tu primero! —, rebatió Blonko de igual forma._

 _Se la pasaron así, casi diez minutos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, era demasiado tarde. Ambos se sonrojaron y pidieron disculpas por aquella pelea tan absurda que gritaba celos por donde se mire._

 _Y cuando Rook quiso bajarse, fue el mismo castaño el que se lo impidió._

 _—No te vayas Blonko —, pidió en susurro, mientras agarraba la fina camisa que el alienígeno traía puesta debido a la celebración anterior —. Al menos por esta noche, seamos más que amigos y compañeros de trabajo —, pidió en susurro. Aquello era lo que más quería, para no volver a sentirse solo._

 _Rook lo miro con algo de pena y melancolía, pues al ver aquellos verdes ojos tan apagados, supo que Ben pensaba en los recientes eventos. Y si en verdad conocía a Tennyson, y claro que lo hacía, Ben estaba deprimido por ver a otro compañero y buen amigo, alejarse para una estabilidad de vida mejor. Rook sabía que si bien, Ben podía llegar a ser algo infantil o mediocre en defensa personal, también era de corazón frágil._

 _Con algo de nostalgia y anhelo, Blonko acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha de su ex compañero, el cual apoyó su mejilla, hasta el punto de ser una reconfortable caricia para ambos._

 _—¿Cómo se que no me odiaras si lo hago Ben? —, cuestionó preocupado ante ese pensamiento._

 _—No lo haría nunca Blonko. Tu eres alguien sumamente especial en mi vida. Ni siquiera Gwen o Kevin llegaron a ser tan esenciales en mi vida, como tu lo eres —, dijo con firmeza, pues a pesar de su estado de ebriedad, estaba seguro de que decía la verdad._

 _Rook asintió no muy seguro de lo que pasaría al amanecer, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no solo Ben deseaba aquello. Así que con la poca calma que le quedaba, comenzó a deshacerse una a una de las prendas que traía puestas, para después cerrar los ojos y respirar de manera profunda, todo mientras pensaba seriamente, en lo que pasaría en breve._

 _—¡Blonko no lo pienses!, ¡solo hazlo y ya! —, exigió con reproche, mientras daba vuelta al asunto. Literalmente, había dejado a Rook bajo suyo, sentándose a horcajadas encima del más alto._

 _Con algo más de seguridad, el Alienígeno abrió los ojos, mientras daba un asentimiento de cabeza. Con nerviosismo, situó ambas manos en la cadera del castaño, a la par en que sus mejillas se tornaron de un color granate._

 _Ben sonrió de una manera por demás descarada, a la par en que de poco a poco, se quitaba aquella última prenda que estorbaba en lo que tenía planeado hacer, todo sin quitarse o moverse de aquel cómodo sitio. Mientras que el Revonnahgander pasaba saliva de una ruidosa manera, pues a Tennyson no le basto con solo quitarse su ropa interior. No señor, a Ben poco o nada le importaba, quitarle la ropa al contrario, para que así ambos quedarán completamente desnudos._

 _—Sabes Rook, no me parece justo que yo haga todo —, mencionó aquello con un puchero en sus labios —. O es que acaso el gran Magistrado Rook Blonko teme a tener sexo duro —, mencionó con burla._

 _Rook parpadeo un par de veces, para después caer en cuenta a lo que Ben quería llegar. A decir verdad, temía, más no se dejaría intimidar por ese burlesco chico, y menos cuando ambos eran inexpertos._

 _Sonrió con arrogancia, algo raro en él, y de una manera algo brusca e inesperada para ambos, dio una nalgada al castaño encima de él. Deleitándose al oír un jadeo lleno de sorpresa por parte de Tennyson._

 _—¡Oh, Ben!, tú sí que no tienes idea —, refutó sonriente al ver aquella verde mirada, llena de deseo._

 _Algo que ninguno podía esperar, era que de alguna manera, después de esas palabras, ambos terminaron devorando la boca del contrario, haciendo sonidos húmedos y soltando uno que otro jadeo._

 _Sin poder esperar más, y con aquel reto anterior, Rook situó de una manera discreta y silenciosa, uno de sus dedos en la única entrada que Ben tenía, o al menos eso creía por lógica y estudios en cuanto a la biología del cuerpo humano, la verdad, poco o nada interesaba en esos momentos._

 _Ben dio un respingo lleno de asombro, pues hacía tan solo segundos atrás, Rook parecía ser más virgen que un recién nacido. Sus mejillas se colorearon a un rojo vivo, y sin poder evitarlo, separó su boca de la de Blonko, todo mientras ocupaba su boca para sacar varios sonidos de dudosa procedencia. Tembloroso, situó sus manos en los hombros del alienígeno y su cabeza en el pecho de este, todo mientras sentía como ahora los tres dedos, se movían para hacer el trabajo de ensanchar su entrada y evitar que doliera demasiado su primera vez, pero en serio, en esos momentos llenos de excitación, lo único que quería, era que le dieran duro una y otra vez._

 _—¡Hazlo ya! —, exigió sin poder evitarlo, pues sentía que Rook se estaba vengando o exageraba en creerlo frágil y delicado._

 _—Rook trago grueso por décima vez en la noche —. Temo lastimarte Ben —, respondió apenado._

 _—¡Olvídate por un momento de tu caballerosidad Blonko, y follame de una buena vez! —, le dijo azorado, pues hasta a él le dio pena lo desesperado y ansioso que se escuchaba._

 _Blonko asintió presuroso, para después, tomar su miembro con una mano, y con la otra alzar un poco, el trasero del castaño. Apenado y acalorado, comenzó a adentrar su miembro, en aquella virgen entrada, todo de una manera lenta y lo menos brusca posible. Pero Ben no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pues la mueca llena de dolor, le decía que sus planes no estaban funcionando. Quiso salir, más el castaño, respiro profundo y se sentó de golpe, hasta el punto de quedar con la boca abierta y un imperceptible chorro de saliva caer hasta su barbilla, todo sin emitir sonido alguno, al punto de retener por breves momentos su respiración._

 _—¡Por dios, Ben!, ¿estás bien? —, preocupado y sin moverse, preguntó aquello._

 _—Ben asintió entre respiraciones calmantes —. Solo quédate quieto un momento —, pidió como pudo._

 _Rook asintió con premura, mientras rodeaba la cintura del castaño, y daba leves caricias en un vago intento por calmar a Tennyson._

 _Pasaron unos minutos casi eternos, en los que Blonko hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no moverse, casi como si fuera una maldita estatua. Y solo cuando el mismo Ben comenzó el vaivén, pudo respirar de nueva cuenta y mirar sorprendido a ese chico._

 _—Ahh…~ —, Ben soltaba leves gemidos, al ritmo de aquel lento movimiento._

 _—Pudiste avisarme Ben…~ —, Rook tenía un ojo cerrado, casi como si hubiera sido herido, cuando la realidad era una más candente._

 _Con más confianza, el Alienígeno comenzó a mover su cadera, en un movimiento más que rápido y certero, pues aprovechaba su movimiento junto al de Ben. Movimientos que a pesar de ser desiguales, se complementaban, mientras Ben bajaba, Blonko subía, haciendo las embestidas más que certeras._

 _Ambos gemían cual animales en celo, sonrojados y más que ruidosos. Las embestidas eran ruidosas, húmedas y sumamente excitantes, pero como primerizos que eran, ambos culminaron a la par. Mientras que Ben dejaba salir su semilla encima de su compañero, Blonko terminó el acto en el interior del castaño._

 _—¿Estás bien Ben? —, con la respiración acelerada y el rostro sonrojado, Rook, preguntó aquello con temor de haber dañado a su compañero._

 _—Descuida, estoy más que bien —, respondió jadeante, mientras sonreía levemente._

 _Solo bastó aquello, para que fuera el mismo Ben, quien comenzará a moverse de nueva cuenta. Sorprendiendo a Rook, quien más que excitado y dispuesto, usó toda su fuerza para ponerse de rodillas y estampar al castaño contra la pared._

 _—Parece que Blonko no es tan pacifista…~ —, mencionó como pudo._

 _—Y tu no eres tan experto como te crees Ben…~ —, respondió jadeante, mientras hacía un intento por sonreír._

 _Después de esas palabras, ninguno dijo nada más. Ambos se ocuparon en gemir, jadear, morder y moverse como locos._

 _Ben sentía que Rook llegaba a un lugar que lo volvía loco, y aunque no quería admitir que el otro era demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, situó su cabeza cerca del hombro del alienígeno y mordió con fuerza el sitio, cuando sintió a Blonko llegar demasiado profundo._

 _En cuanto al Revonnahgander, éste sintió que aquel cálido lugar se estrechó, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a correrse en el interior del que antes fue su compañero de trabajo, causando que incluso Ben, sintiera ese mismo éxtasis y se corriera entre su abdomen y el de el mismo._

 _Jadeante, y casi sin fuerzas, salió con sumo cuidado del interior de Ben, y como pudo, logró situar a Ben en la cama junto a él._

 _—¿Estas cansado Blonko? —, preguntó con la respiración acelerada y una mirada más que dispuesta para continuar con esa sesión de sexo._

 _—¡Dios, Ben! —, Rook más que apenado, miró su propio miembro, sorprendido de verlo erecto de nueva cuenta._

 _Sin duda alguna, el deseo por volverse uno con el otro, era más que fuerte, pues ambos continuaron haciéndolo durante horas hasta que al fin cayeron rendidos._

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!, ¡¿que hemos hecho Rook?! —, Ben estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, y no precisamente por la falta de prendas en su cuerpo. Todo lo contrario, su rostro había tomado un tono sumamente rojizo, debido a que en una zona sumamente desconocida para él, sentía salir líquido que estaba seguro, pertenecía a Rook y su cuerpo presentaba todo tipo de hematomas, producto de chupetones, incluso podía jurar que en su cadera, se veía la forma de los dedos de su acompañante y ni mencionar el dolor en su espalda baja.

—No lo sé con exactitud Ben —, Rook no estaba tan distinto al castaño, pues hasta él estaba más que avergonzado al saber perfectamente lo que habían hecho, especialmente la última vez que lo habían hecho, justo en el escritorio que Ben ocupaba cuando hacía sus tediosas tareas escolares, obvio, no iba a hacer mención de eso —. Lo último que recuerdo, es que Kevin no dejaba de repartir bebidas, y luego de eso recuerdo que tu y yo estuvimos platicando y recordando viejos tiempos, ya más de eso, me es imposible de recordar. ¿Tu que recuerdas Ben? —, mencionó lo que había logrado recordar. Recuerdos que los hicieron hasta ese punto.

—Ben se puso a pensar con seriedad, en verdad le urgía recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior —. Recuerdo haber platicado contigo, puedo asegurar que recuerdo que tu te ofreciste a traerme a casa, incluso puedo recordar la parte en la que te digo que te quedes a descansar en lo que se te bajaba el alcohol de la sangre. También recuerdo haberte dicho del viaje de mis padres, pero más allá de eso, no puedo recordar nada más —, el castaño estaba que se moría, pues recordaba haber suplicado por la compañía del Revonniano.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora Ben? —, preguntó azorado el alienígeno.

—Ben miró con vergüenza a Rook, pues bien sabía que ebrio o no, se había acostado con su compañero, quien tenía por pareja a una chica que lo traía loco desde su niñez —. Lo mejor será seguir como lo que éramos: como amigos —, trato de sonreír, aun cuando lo que quería era pedirle algo más que una simple amistad.

—Rook lo miro impresionado y dolido —. ¿Estás seguro Ben? —, cuestionó en susurro, mientras desviaba su mirar hacia la ventana.

—Ben suspiró con resignación. Él ya había tomado una decisión por el bien de la relación amorosa de Rook y Rayona —. Es lo mejor Blonko. Tu tienes a Rayona, y yo no puedo hacerle más daño de lo que ya he causado. Ella no se lo merece.

Rook quiso decir muchas cosas, entre ellas que él y Rayona, muy probablemente no seguirían siendo pareja, pero al ver la determinación de Ben y al conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no cambiaría de opinión, decidió que al menos por un tiempo, dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban ahora, casi como si esperara que algo hiciera que Benjamín cambiará de opinión.

 **~.o0o.~**

Pasaron dos meses después de aquel suceso. Rook se había acoplado de manera rápida a su nuevo cargo, aún cuando extrañaba las aventuras con Ben.

En cuanto a Tennyson, éste tenía por compañero a alguien que conocía perfectamente, y aun cuando había una que otra confusión por el nombre Ben, los dos hacían buen equipo, claro, no tanto como Rook y Tennyson, pero al menos el pequeño no tan pequeño Ben hacía gala de todas las enseñanzas de sus hermanos mayores.

Justo ahora, Rook Ben entregaba a su compañero y casi hermano mayor, un vaso de aquella bebida que a Ben tanto le gustaba, pero al ver como el castaño se negaba a tomar aunque sea un sorbo, supo que algo le ocurría a su compañero.

—Creo que deberías y a consultar Ben, porque en serio, no te ves nada bien. De hecho, estás pálido —, mencionó aquello con preocupación.

—Sabes que, esta vez te tomo la palabra, porque en serio, siento que se me nubla la vista —, murmuró, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

Rook Ben se preocupo con aquellas palabras, así que no espero más y ayudó a Ben a llegar al vehículo que les tenían asignado.

No supo cómo llegó a la base de los Plomeros, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a checar y monitorear su salud, pero al sentir como pasaban aquel aparato en su vientre, y como le sacaban sangre, supo que las cosas no andaban nada bien para él.

—¡Dios!, ¡¿es cáncer?! —, preguntó alarmado, especialmente cuando vio a su abuelo y prima entrar al lugar.

—Nada de eso señor Tennyson —, respondió el doctor —. No se como explicarlo, pues no hay lógica en esto, pero lo que usted tiene es un aproximado de dos meses de embarazo —, reveló aquello, sin creerlo aún.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —, exclamó alterado el castaño.

—Tranquilizate Ben —, pidió sorprendida Gwen, pues sin darse cuenta había usado sus poderes, confirmando las palabras del doctor. Era oficial, su primo iba a convertirse en ¿madre?

—¡No puedo Gwen!, es decir, soy un hombre, y por obvias razones, eso es imposible, ¿no? —, nervioso, miró a su abuelo casi al borde del llanto.

—Creo que llamaré a su abuela chicos —

Tanto Ben como Gwen se extrañaron con aquel comportamiento, pues no entendían del todo, ¿qué tenía que ver Verdona Tennyson con el embarazo de Ben?

En cuanto a Ben, él situó ambas manos en su vientre, todo de una manera nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa. Una vida crecía en su interior, vida que fue hecha por él y Rook Blonko. Y aun cuando sabía que no podría contar con todo el apoyo de Rook, estaba dispuesto a tener a ese a ese bebé, no importando su reciente miedo a lo desconocido.

Aunque ahora dudaba en cómo le diría a Rook, sin saber que este había escuchado toda la revelación, sintiendo una inmensa alegría por la noticia de que sería padre.

Ambos con los mismos miedos y angustias debido a su separación. También sintiendo las mismas alegrías con el descubrimiento de que serían padres.

Ambos, aunque no estuvieran unidos, sabían que desde ya, había algo que los uniría en alma y corazón, casi como un hilo rojo que los seguiría de por vida. Ambos decididos a hacer lo mejor por ese bebé.

—¡¿Mi hijo?! —, susurraron ambos con una sonrisa. Ambos separados, pero a la vez unidos.

 **FIN°~**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y eso fue todo para este capítulo, espero que en verdad, les haya gustado y que no los haya decepcionado con el lemon, porque en serio, eso es algo que me cuesta escribir, razón por la cual, tuvieron que esperar demasiado para leerlo xD**

 **Ahora a lo bueno…**

 **Como recordarán, les prometí un extra para las parejas de los hijos. Se dividirán en dos. El primer extra se tratara de Rai y Casey (el hijo de Rayona y Pierce), y en dicho extra podrían morir de risa, porque en serio, ese par es demasiado competitivo. El segundo extra se tratara de Dante/Dark y Sam, y en este prometo traerles ternura y romance, algo así como un amor a primera vista, y en este extra se hablará sobre los poderes de los que hablo Dark cuando cometió la tontería de forzar a Sam a sacar su verdadero poder.**

 **Los extras se titularán: "Pegados" y "El Alíen Y El Fantasma"**

 **Otras sorpresas que les tengo son las siguientes:**

 ***La primera como se habrán imaginado, será una historia de la pareja Vlad x Danny. Dicha historia se titulará "¡¿Mi Futuro?!"(para esta historia, trataré de hacer un dibujo parecido al que tengo de portada en este, solamente que en lugar de Rook, Ben y su hijo, estarán Vlad, Danny y Dante), y si, habrá aparición de Dark, Sam, Rai y Casey, también aparecerán Ben y Rook.**

 **La historia iría más o menos así. Sam y Dante tienen una discusión, en dicha discusión Sam no puede controlar muy bien sus nuevos poderes, pero todo empeora cuando un ser de otra dimensión y un oscuro futuro llega a amenazar a Dark y a su familia, y por alguna razón, todo gira en torno al incontrolable Anodita. Obvio, este no es el resumen oficial de la historia, esto solo es un pequeño fragmento de lo que podrán ver en esta historia. Y como seguramente habrán notado, al juntar los títulos de las historias, se forma una palabra "¡¿Mi Hijo?!, ¡¿Mi Futuro?!", así que se imaginaran la que le espera a Danny al enterarse de la identidad de Dark, lo cual no era difícil de saber, debido a su apariencia xD**

 ***La segunda sorpresa, pues después de meditarlo, y porque en verdad me atrajo la idea, una segunda parte para el one-shot omegaverse "Primer Celo". Este fic sería de entre dos a tres capítulos, y se titulará "Primer Hijo", en esta historia se verá cómo le va a Rook después de haber marcado y embarazado a Ben, aunque un viejo enemigo podría poner en peligro tanto a su Omega, como a su primer hijo.**

 **Y bueno, espero contar con su apoyo como con esta historia. Y espero y no mueran, pues esos dos proyectos todavía no serán publicados. Al menos no hasta que termine 3 de los fics que están pronto a terminar :/**

 **Próximo capítulo… Extra 1: "Pegados" **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	12. Extra I: Pegados

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Aquí les traigo el primer extra de esta historia y les debo una imagen de estos dos, pero no tuve tiempo, así que apenas lo tenga hago un dibujo y lo agrego para que que sea parte y acorde al capítulo :D**

 **Les prometo que reirán y amarán a este par, porque en serio, ambos se quieren, pero son demasiado competitivos en el trabajo xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Extra I: Pegados"**

Raimundo Rook Tennyson, o como familiares y amigos le decían, Rai. Era un chico sumamente terco y testarudo cuando se lo proponía. Y esa manera de ser, fue lo que le permitió lograr convertirse en Plomero a la corta edad de catorce años. Claro, por su edad no le daban misiones peligrosas y riesgosas, pero al menos ya tenía un puesto como agente junior.

Y por supuesto, todos esos logros, no los hizo solo porque sí. Rai decidió convertirse en Plomero, para proteger a su papi y hermano menor. Porque se había prometido no ser débil ante nadie que amenace nuevamente a su amada familia. Y era más que obvio que Ben no quería que uno de sus retoños fuera un Plomero, especialmente cuando sabía los riesgos que venían con el empleo, pero Raimundo demostró que esa opinión le valía tres hectáreas, si con eso aseguraba la seguridad de su familia.

El primogénito de Ben, era tan parecido a sus dos padres. Ya sea que haya heredado los genes de un verdadero Revonnahgander, también había combinación de los genes de su otro padre, en este caso el cabello castaño que gustaba tener con un cómodo corte militar, y ese par de ojos de un color verde claro, fuera de eso, se parecía en cuerpo a su padre Blonko. En cuanto a manera de ser, se podría decir que era igual de obstinado, testarudo y terco que su papi, pero en cuanto a disciplina, combate y estrategia, sin duda se parecía a su padre. Y por esa razón, era uno de los mejores jóvenes Plomeros que había en esa generación, o eso creía su ego hasta que aquel muchacho llegó.

Casey Wheels, era sin duda alguien a quien Rai podía tomar como un verdadero fastidio y dolor de cabeza. Un chico muy parecido a su padre, de una piel ni tan clara, ni tan morena, y esos ojos casi atigrados de un color azul oscuro, le brindaban todo, menos paz.

Rai conocía a ese chico desde que tenía cinco años, y como lo detestaba, especialmente cuando su adorado y tierno hermano menor adoraba andar con el joven Wheels, incluso ahora eran mejores amigos, cosa que lo llenaba de odio hacia el chico que osaba acercarse a Sam.

Pero dejando de lado aquello, decidió que lo mejor para no oxidarse, era entrenar, por ello, se encontraba en esa sala de entrenamiento, siendo monitoreado por su bisabuelo Max, quien a pesar de estar retirado, de vez en cuando iba a la base para verlo a él. Y algo que no quería, era que arruinaran su momento con su bisabuelo, pero al parecer, a Casey poco o nada le podía interesar, pues justo se asomaba con aquella prepotente sonrisa que tanto lo ponía de malas.

—Está reservado hasta medio día —, mencionó con fastidio.

—Wheels sonrió arrogante, mientras tecleaba en su celular como si Rai no le hubiera hablado —. No vi tu nombre en el lugar, ¿O si, Rookie? —, aquello lo dijo con tanta burla, sabiendo que aquel apodo ponía de muy mal humor al joven Rook.

—Rai frunció el ceño —. Sabes que odio que digas así mi apellido. Yo no voy diciendo nada que pueda ofender a tus padres pues respeto a Pierce y a Rayona, pero… —, calló con los puños fuertemente apretados, mientras enviaba una mirada asesina hacia el chico de piel morena —. Si sigues provocándome, tendré que ponerte en tu lugar —, le advirtió furioso.

—Si, si, ya me lo haz dicho tantas veces, que hasta lo dudo —, hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda, restándole importancia a la reciente advertencia.

—Niños, pueden practicar juntos, así que dejen de pelear o tendré que llamar a sus padres —, Max suspiro después de haber utilizado el comunicador, pues bien sabía que si no se metía, ese par sin duda se mataría —. No entiendo el porqué del comportamiento de Raimundo, así que espero puedas aclararlo Rook —, algo que el veterano Max Tennyson no había perdido, era ese sexto sentido, pues hacía unos minutos que se había dado cuenta de la presencia del esposo de su nieto.

—Blonko se acercó a la ventanilla, observando con lujo y detalle la sesión de entrenamiento de aquel par de adolescentes —. No entiendo muy bien las razones de Rai, aunque según las palabras de Ben e incluso de Sam, Rai solamente actúa así porque está celoso —, negó con una sonrisa —. Tal parece, mi hijo ya está sufriendo por su primer amor, aunque si le soy sincero, creo que es correspondido, solo que los dos son tan competitivos y cabezas huecas, que no lo admiten de manera abierta.

Si se ponían a pensarlo con claridad, podía ser que Ben y Sam tuvieran totalmente la razón de aquello. Para empezar, Casey comenzó a acercarse demasiado a Sam, solamente porque Rai se llevaba de maravilla con la coqueta hija de Ester, y siempre que uno de ellos se acercaba a alguien más, el otro actuaba de manera grosera y tosca, casi como si quisieran decir algo, pero que a la vez, no podían decir.

Rook negó con una imperceptible sonrisa, pues en verdad, su hijo estaba creciendo. Bueno, era obvio que eso solo era el primer amor, y podía ser que eso no garantizará que ese par de adolescentes se quedaran juntos por el resto de sus vidas, pero con solo saber que el primer flechazo de amor le llegó a su primogénito, supo que muy pronto crecería aún más, hasta el punto de algún día no muy lejano, hacer su vida apartado de sus padres.

Y si, Blonko sabía que Max lo miraba con algo de burla, pues estaba seguro de que lloraba por algo que no había ocurrido aún. Recordando aquel día en el que supo que sería padre. Su rostro detonó miedo y preocupación al recordar la breve explicación de la señora Verdona Tennyson.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Verdona había llegado en un santiamén, apenas y fue llamada por su amado marido. Y justo al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle a Max._

 _—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ben era Anodita? —, preguntó molesta. Tanto tiempo vagando por el espacio, sabiendo que si linda nieta preferida no quería sus enseñanzas y ahora resulta que tenía otro nieto con sus poderes heredados. Lo peor, ya habían pasado varios años, y ahora se enteraba solo porque Ben estaba embarazado._

 _—No te dije, porque sabía que vendrías solamente para tratar de llevarlo contigo. Aún cuando tu misma diste a entender que no estabas interesada del todo a andar con Ben, solo por no ser Anodita —, respondió Max con seriedad. Si había algo que le molestaba de la mujer que amaba, era que ella parecía más interesada en tener herederos y no en el lado humano de la familia._

 _—Eso no es cierto Max —, murmuró dolida —. Adoro a mis hijos y a mis nietos —, le dijo._

 _—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —, Gwen salió de la habitación donde su primo y ella escucharon la pelea de sus abuelos —. Todo mundo, incluyéndome a mí y a Ben, los están escuchando. Además, mi abuelo no te aviso por el simple hecho de que yo misma se lo pedí, ya bastante fue que Ben descubriera sus poderes de una manera inesperada, como para llamarte y que comenzaras a acosarlo como lo hiciste una vez conmigo. Recuerda abuela, que a la primera negativa de mi parte, tu no te lo tomaste bien y casi destruyes mi casa, al que era mi novio y al mismo Ben._

 _—Verdona se sonrojo apenada al oír aquello, entendiendo ahora la razón por la que no la llamaron antes —. Lo lamento cariño —, se disculpó con su esposo._

 _—Yo también lo lamento amor._

 _Gwen tuvo que virar a ver hacia otro lado, cuando sus abuelos comenzaron a besarse y abrazarse. Y al ver que iban para largo, tuvo que toser de manera discreta, para que se separaran y fueran donde Ben estaba esperando una larga y tediosa explicación._

 _—¡Oh, lo siento mi niña! —, Verdona miró a su nieta con pena —. Vamos donde esta tu primo, porque hay tantas cosas que debe de saber en cuanto a su embarazo._

 _Al entrar, lo primero que la señora Tennyson hizo, fue a abrazar con fuerza a su nieto, para después colocar sus manos en el vientre aún plano, mirando a su nieto con completa fascinación._

 _—¡Oh, mi buen Ben! —, exclamó enternecida —. Esto sin duda me alegra, y no solo porque heredaste los poderes de un Anodita, también porque tienes la oportunidad de engendrar vida en tu interior._

 _—Abuela, en verdad no quiero la charla del sexo, ni tampoco lo que puedo hacer con estos poderes —, Ben no se mostraba muy animado, y no era precisamente porque no deseaba al bebé._

 _—Tranquilo mi niño —, Verdona no se inmutó con aquel comportamiento —. Hijo, tu puedes embarazarte, debido a tu lado Anodita. Verás, los Anoditas somos una especie alienígena, un tanto especial, pues no solo las mujeres pueden tener hijos, también los hombres. Un ejemplo de lo que te digo, son la especie de los Celestiales, los cuales tienen un lugar y a una "abeja reina" donde nacen cada tanto tiempo —, explicó aquello, sin decirle lo más importante en un embarazo de Anodita masculino. Los Anoditas hombres pueden embarazarse, si, pero eso solo si al momento de la copulación, el lugar donde se ejerce dicha acción, aparece. En este caso, su nieto el travieso, no se dio cuenta que allí abajo tenía más de un agujerito, y fue penetrado en el que le dio premio doble. Y definitivamente no le diría eso a Ben, pues si estaba embarazado, su hijo saldría del lugar donde fue creado._

 _—¡Esto es genial! —, exclamó Ben demasiado angustiado, ahora la pregunta que lo aquejaba era, ¿Cómo le diría a Rook sobre su embarazo?, peor aún, le dolería a horrores tener a su hijo._

 _Aunque lo que nadie había visto, o siquiera sentido, era que Rook escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de aquella habitación, y al igual que Ben, estaba demasiado angustiado y preocupado, pero también decidido a hacer que Ben dejará de lado su tonta razón del porque no podían estar juntos._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Rook, yo creo que deberías dejar tus recuerdos para otro momento, porque Rai y Casey no han dejado de gritar.

Rook reaccionó y como pudo miró a Max, para después mirar al par de adolescentes. Y era verdad, tanto Rai como Casey gritaban toda clase de insultos dirigidos al otro. Suspiró resignado, pues sabía que Ben y Rayona lo matarían si se enteraban de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Muy bien ustedes dos, ya que son tan poco tolerables el uno con el otro, me tomaré la libertad de darles una misión juntos —, Rook había ido a parar, justo frente a los chicos, los cuales lo miraban con miedo al castigo.

—¿Qué clase de misión Magistrado Rook? —, preguntó Casey en susurro.

—La misión que les daré es simple y sin ningún riesgo. Quiero que vayan a la ciudad contigua a investigar sobre supuestos sucesos extraños. Nada del otro mundo, solo deberán entrevistar a las personas del lugar y a tomar notas de todo lo que dicen y vean —, mencionó con simpleza.

—¡Esto es genial! —, Rai se cruzó de brazos —. No solo tendré que hacer los trabajos de niños, sino que además, deberé soportar a este —, se quejo el menor de los Rook, mientras veía con desdén al chico moreno.

—No, deberás hacer lo que les dije y serán supervisados por Rook Ben —, respondió Blonko con una sonrisa retadora —. Y nada de peros, porque esto le servirá a él para su examen de alto rango y a ustedes para unirse más.

Casey y Rai suspiraron con derrota, para después fulminarse con la mirada. Decidieron que si querían separarse rápido, debían apresurarse en hacer lo que les habían ordenado.

Fueron directo al puerto de las naves, y no se extrañaron de ver a Rook Ben esperándolos.

—Así que Blonko por fin estalló con sus peleas, ¿no es así niños? —, Rook Ben sonreía más que divertido a los chicos frente a, él, especialmente porque él era uno de los tantos Plomeros que trataban de hacer que ese par mantuviera la paz, obviamente fallando en el intento, claro esta.

—Muy gracioso tío Ben —, respondió Rai con molestia.

—Yo solo sé que todo es culpa de Rookie —, mencionó Casey de brazos cruzados.

—Ben suspiró abatido, tratando de encontrar paciencia suficiente para aguantar a los adolescentes —. Creo que mejor entran y se mantienen lo más alejados uno del otro —,dijo seriamente.

Rai y Casey asintieron con el ceño fruncido, para después entrar a la nave y sentarse separados.

El camino fue silencioso e incómodo, cosa que de vez en cuando, Rook Ben trataba de aligerar de manera, pero definitivamente el par de adolescentes parecía odiarse, pues en ningún momento mediaron palabra alguna.

Y apenas llegaron a la ciudad de los sucesos extraños, ambos chicos estaban dispuestos a emprender su trabajo para así terminar lo más pronto posible, de no ser porque Rook Ben los detuvo a ambos, mientras sonreía divertido al ver el objeto en sus manos.

—¿Creyeron que su misión era tan sencilla? —, preguntó burlesco.

Sin que los adolescentes lo esperaran, el mayor coloco una clase de esposas que cubría por completo la mano derecha de Rai y la mano izquierda de Casey, y peor aún, apenas fueron colocadas, una especie de cuerda eléctrica o de energía pura, los unió dejándolos apenas separados por dos metros de distancia.

—¡¿Qué rayos hiciste Rook Ben?! —, Rai estaba tan colérico, tanto que se olvidó de las formalidades y habló por su nombre completo a su tío.

—Tu padre dijo que esto les enseñaría a llevarse bien. Esto no es un simple trabajo de investigación, también es un trabajo en equipo, así que para acabar sin problemas, deberán trabajar como equipo —, explicó divertido —. Por cierto, debemos terminar a las siete en punto, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, así que apresuren el paso novatos.

Rai y Casey se miraron entre sí, y por primera vez concordaban en querer matar a alguien y ese alguien respondía al nombre Rook Ben. Más no les quedó de otra que comenzar para así acabar rápido.

 **~.o0o.~**

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que habían comenzado a entrevistar a los lugareños, y faltaban otras cuatro para que se acabará el tiempo de la misión. Lo peor fue que ninguno se decidía en cómo llevar a cabo el trabajo, pues siempre terminaban peleando por la dirección en la que irían o por el simple hecho de no tener completo control en sus cuerpos.

Para colmo, al indagar más y más en el asunto de los sucesos ocurridos en aquella extraña ciudad, ambos se dieron cuenta que las personas del lugar andaban más asustadizas y temblorosas de lo que imaginaban. Lo que es más, las respuestas que les habían dado, solamente les daban una sospecha de lo que ocurría en el lugar, y sin duda todo apuntaba a un Necrofriggian fugitivo. Aunque aún quedaban huecos en la investigación, pues según varios entrevistados, cada noche se hacía presente un sonido parecido a una pelea o algo así, y por las mañanas se podía apreciar lugares congelados y cosas destruidas o quemadas, algo que los llevaba a sospechar o que el Alíen estaba en problemas y era perseguido o el aplicaba aquello.

—Creo que con esto es más que suficiente. Ahora debemos informarle a Rook Ben para que envíe a agentes más experimentados —, mencionó Casey, mientras volvía a leer las respuestas de los ciudadanos de aquel lugar.

El moreno estaba dispuesto a ir a dar la información a su superior, sin embargo, su compañero de esposas ni siquiera había comenzado a caminar. Frunció el ceño y miró a Rai con molestia.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no te mueves Rookie? —, le pregunto más que molesto.

—Es muy obvio —, respondió —. Yo no vine solamente a hacer preguntas idiotas para permitir que otro se lleve el crédito de mi investigación. Así que mueve tu trasero que vamos a encontrar a ese Necrofriggian.

—Casey negó presuroso —¡¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?! —, exclamó exaltado —. Ya hemos cumplido con nuestra misión, y hasta donde yo sé, ni tu, ni yo podemos hacerle frente a especies que atraviesan muros y congelan cosas —, con sarcasmo hizo mención de aquel importante detalle.

—Sabes que en fuerza y estatura, yo gano enano —, Rai sonrió victorioso, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los lugares donde supuestamente el Necrofriggian andaba, no importando, que llegará a jalar a su compañero en el proceso.

—Genial —, Casey se rindió y comenzó a caminar a la par de aquel idiota.

Vagaron por otras dos horas, y aun cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para irse, Rai no desistió en su intento por hacer más que papeleo. Casey por otro lado, andaba más fastidiado, pues no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —, cuestionó con molestia.

—Yo aún no me rin… —, calló sus palabras al oír algo caer.

Tanto Rai como Casey se sorprendieron de ver caer a un joven Necrofriggian demasiado herido, todo justo frente a ellos. El pobre Alíen los miró asustado, pero al ver a Rai algo le hizo aferrarse a él.

—¿Conoces a Ben 10? —,le preguntó con demasiada ansiedad, todo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, casi como si estuviera buscando algo que no quería encontrar.

—¿Qué si lo conoce?, él es su "madre" —, respondió Casey, haciendo énfasis en la palabra madre.

—¿Qué quieres de mi papi? —, preguntó con seriedad el joven Rook.

—El Necrofriggian respiro profundo antes de contestar —. El es mi madre también… —, silencio sus palabras al ver la cara de estupefacción de ambos adolescentes —. Específicamente, hijo del Necrofriggian del Omnitrix.

—¿El Omnitrix puede tener hijos? —, preguntó sorprendido Casey.

—¡Y yo qué sé! —, respondió Rai exaltado —. Dejando de lado eso, ¿Por qué atacas este lugar? —, encaró al Alíen con seriedad.

—¡Yo no he atacado nada! —, apeló con premura —. Un raro tipo me persigue desde que llegué a la tierra. Quise volver a ver a madre, así que me separe de mis hermanos y vine a la tierra, pero apenas llegue, un extraño tipo con traje de cazador y las mismas habilidades fantasmales que yo, comenzó a atacarme. Llevo más de una semana huyendo, pero ya no puedo más —, explicó nervioso, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que el cazador andaba cerca.

—Así que era eso —, murmuró Wheels en una pose de pensador, sabiendo por sus notas que el tiempo que el Alíen mencionaba, concordaba con el tiempo en el que comenzaron los sucesos en el lugar —. Supongo que ahora debemos ir con tu tío e informar acerca de este asunto. Ya haciendo esto, es posible que llamen al señor Ben para que venga personalmente —, miró con insistencia a su compañero, pero al ver la mirada que este tenia, supo que su día se complicaría aún más —. Rai te recuerdo que esto no era parte de nuestra misión.

—Rai suspiro con derrota. Sabía perfectamente que ahora el Necrofriggian era prioridad —. Tranquilo, concuerdo con lo que dijiste, así que… —, se quedó callado al no tener idea del nombre de su supuesto hermano, no hermano —. Te diremos Ice mientras tanto. Así que Ice, tú nos seguirás para mantenerte a salvo.

El Necrofriggian asintió sonriente, no solo porque su medio hermano lo ayudaría, también por el hecho de que ahora tenía un nombre y pronto volvería a ver a su madre. Pero su felicidad duró poco, pues apenas iban a caminar, cuando un explosivo los hizo saltar y no solo de sorpresa.

Los tres miraron al ente recién llegado, Ice con miedo y Rai y Casey completamente asombrados, pues aquel espécimen con cabellos llameantes de un color verde claro y brillante y ojos del mismo color, los veía con una sonrisa prepotente en su frío rostro.

—Veo que haz conseguido amigos fantasmita —, mencionó divertido.

—¿Quién eres bravucón? —, Rai miró con odio a ese individuo.

—Mi nombre es Skulker el acechador y soy un cazador dedicado a atrapar especies fantasmales que sean sumamente extrañas y exóticas. Y ese ser es sumamente valioso y único —, mencionó demasiado ansioso y prepotente, mientras veía con insistencia al asustado Necrofriggian.

—Genial Rai, esto es más que grandioso —, Casey estaba harto de todo eso, especialmente cuando no podía pelear de manera libre.

—Ice no te alejes de nosotros, y tu Casey, ya deja de ser una niñita llorona y afronta la realidad si en verdad quieres ser un Plomero —, mencionó el Revonniano con molestia.

El moreno se molestó con aquellas palabras, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente de defenderse, pues Rai lo había obligado a esquivar el reciente ataque de ese tal Skulker. Ambos miraron el sitio donde hacía unos segundos estaban parados, suspiraron al saber que a tiempo se habían salvado, pues el suelo estaba completa quemado y agrietado.

—Ice, mi tío Rook Ben está justo en la entrada de la ciudad. Ve a decirle que nosotros te mandamos y que necesitamos que envíen a nuestro papi —, el joven Rook sacó su proto-arma, dispuesto a darle pelea a ese mequetrefe presuntuoso —. ¡No pierdas tiempo y ve! —

El joven Necrofriggian asintió sin sentir completa seguridad de dejar a su medio hermano, más tuvo que emprender vuelo como pudo, e ir hacia la dirección donde ese tal Rook Ben se encontraba, esperando llegar a tiempo para que llamaran a su madre.

Rai y Casey por su parte, estaban más que dispuestos a dar pelea, olvidándose del detalle de que estaban demasiado unidos.

—¡No escaparás tan fácilmente! —, Skulker iba a lanzar una de sus redes especiales, de no ser porque unas extrañas espinas moradas, le dieron de lleno en el brazo.

—¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! —

Tanto el cazador, como el mismo Rai, miraron al causante de dicho ataque,sorprendiendose de no ver al mismo chico moreno.

—¿Casey?, ¿eres tú? —, Rai no podía creer lo que veía. Justo a su lado, ya no había un chico humano, pues extrañamente, Casey ahora era un extraño híbrido de la especie Revonnahgander, de piel y cabellos morados con espinas en los brazos, muy parecido a su madre Rayona, pero a la vez diferente.

—¡Oh, Rookie!, ¡hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi! —, mencionó el joven Wheels con una sonrisa ladina —. Creo que debes recordar que mi madre proviene también del planeta Revonnah y que mi padre fue genéticamente modificado con ADN de tu tío, Kevin Levin.

—El joven Rook tenía la boca abierta, pues en verdad no se esperaba aquello —. No lo sabía… Ni siquiera lo esperaba —, mencionó como pudo.

—Vaya, vaya —, el cazador sonrió fascinado al haber encontrado otro espécimen híbrido, aún si este no era fantasma —. Si no puedo tener a ese fantasma, entonces me conformaré con un extraño híbrido de espinas. No me importa empezar con una colección no fantasmal.

Casey miró con seriedad al cazador, aunque muy en el fondo estaba más que nervioso, pues sabía que si su padre se enteraba de que se puso en riesgo de esa manera, además de haber revelado su otra forma, estaría más que castigado. En cuanto a Rai, este había captado demasiado bien la amenaza, y claro que estaba más que furioso y dispuesto a impedir el cometido de ese ruin cazador, por nada del mundo permitiría que le hagan daño a Casey, aún si tenía que arriesgar su vida en ello.

Una batalla comenzó, el cazador no solo atravesaba muros, sino que además volaba, algo que en verdad les hacía difíciles sus intentos para defenderse que los adolescentes usaban.

Los jóvenes Plomeros fueron lanzados lejos, debido a una explosión, ambos miraron con temor al fantasmal cazador, más aún estaban dispuestos a dar pelea. Casey siguió lanzando espinas, claro, sin mucho éxito pues una que otra daba en el cuerpo de aquel tipejo, mientras que Rai persistía en lanzar rayos de energía, que no hacían ni cosquillas al fantasma.

—Es mi idea, o su cuerpo no se daña —, murmuró Casey con fastidio.

—El joven Rook concordaba con eso, pero al ver una pequeña abolladura en uno de los brazos de aquel fastidioso cazador, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante —. Es porque ese no es su cuerpo, mira su brazo —, dijo mientras con la mirada, señalaba el lugar.

Wheels se fijó en el lugar que Rai mencionó, y efectivamente, el brazo derecho del acechador tenía una abolladura y sacaba pequeños rayos de el, eso solo significaba una cosa.

—¡Es una armadura! —, exclamó emocionado mientras veía a su compañero.

—Exacto —, respondió Rai con una sonrisa —. Y si destruimos esa armadura, muy probablemente podremos ganarle a lo que hay dentro.

Casey asintió no muy seguro, pues si bien habían descubierto un dato muy importante sobre su enemigo, apenas y habían logrado medio dañar un brazo, y el fantasmal ser, aún tenía energía para rato.

Ambos siguieron dando pelea, no dispuestos a rendirse ni dar marcha atrás. Y si Rook Blonko viera al par de adolescentes, sin duda se sentiría orgulloso del progreso, pues Rai y Casey peleaban codo a codo, pese a las esposas que los mantenían unidos.

Skulker estaba teniendo dificultades técnicas, claro, dificultades más que insignificantes, pues solo basto con lanzar un misil con humo tranquilizante y sus contrincantes cayeron imposibilitados de movimiento alguno.

—Eso ha sido todo mocosos, ya es hora de reclamar mi premio —, dijo divertido, mientras de poco en poco se acercaba a su reciente objetivo. —Descuida Casey…por nada dejaré que ese loco te haga daño —, habló con un inmenso esfuerzo Rai, mientras miraba con preocupación a su compañero.

—Casey esbozó una sonrisa —. Y yo que creí que me odiabas Rookie.

—Muy lindos los tortolitos, pero es hora de reclamar mi nuevo trofeo.

Los adolescentes cerraron los ojos, esperando un nuevo ataque de aquel ser, pero en su lugar, solamente pudieron oír maldiciones dichas por el mismo Skulker, maldiciones dirigidas a un tal Danny Phantom. Extrañados, abrieron los ojos y pudieron ver con lujo y detalle como el acechador era absorbido por una clase de vaso termico para café y que un extraño hombre de cabello blanco y ojos verdes sonreía divertido de aquello.

—Perdonen el inconveniente muchachos, soy Danny Phantom —, se presentó sonriente el ahora hombre fantasma —. Lamento no haber llegado antes, pero Skulker dejo un desastre en mi ciudad, solamente para huir y hacer de las suyas. En todo caso, enviaré los gastos monetarios a la ciudad para que reparen los daños y en caso de algún herido, me haré completamente responsable, pero eso será después, porque veo que no andan solos.

Danny Phantom emprendió vuelo, apenas divisó a lo lejos una nave de los famosos Plomeros, que tantos problemas le daban a sus pobres padres.

En cuanto a los adolescentes, ellos fueron atendidos de manera inmediata por el recién llegado Rook Ben, quien apenas supo que las cosas se habían salido de control, había contactado con la base y su hermano y cuñado.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Supe que Ice haría el examen para ser un Plomero —

Habían pasado dos semanas exactamente después de esa misión, y aunque parezca poco creíble o no, Rai y Casey habían aceptado que no sentían precisamente odio, el uno por el otro.

Recordaban que después del bajón de adrenalina y ya pasado el efecto de la droga, ambos tenían heridas que necesitaban ser tratadas. Rai salió con algunos cortes y una que otra quemadura, pero Casey se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo, cosa que hacía que el joven Rook sintiera culpa, pues recordaba haber jalado en más de una ocasión ese brazo.

Dejando eso de lado, después de hablar con calma, ambos habían resuelto sus dudas e inseguridades, aceptando de una vez por todas que podían tratar de empezar a salir de vez en cuando, cosa que justo hacían, pues en esos momentos estaban en el Señor Smothy, hablando de cosas banales, como el tema del Necrofriggian, Ice, el cual después de volver a ver a su madre, decidió quedarse lo más cerca posible de él, y eso implicaba ser un Plomero.

—Ice decidió convertirse en Plomero para estar cerca de mi papi, y la verdad, no lo culpo —, respondió Rai con una sonrisa —. ¿Hoy no te duele el brazo? —, le pregunto preocupado, pues en los últimos días, Casey se había quejado de dolor, debido a la humedad en el ambiente.

—Casey sonrió alegre —. La verdad, ni lo he notado —, respondió sincero.

Sin duda les agradaba estar de esa manera tan amistosa. Pareciendo tonto su actuar de antes, cuando peleaban por todo. Aunque esa tregua y amistad, no puede dejar de lado el impulso de pelear que tenían esos dos, pues así es como se llevaban.

—Sabes Rookie, me gustaría verte con el cabello largo —, murmuró Wheels aquello, pues desde hacía meses que quería decirle a Rai, que el corte militar no le queda para nada, ya aprovechando que se llevaban bien.

—Rai enarco una ceja —. No lo creo Casey. Es como si yo te dijera que con el cabello corto te verías menos niña —, respondió el castaño de mala gana.

Casey frunció el ceño con molestia. Y al final, ambos comenzaron a pelear por el corte de cabello del otro, cosa demasiado absurda, puesto que hacía solamente unos segundos, ambos andaban acaramelados, casi al punto de comenzar a besuquearse.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡te reto a dejar tu cabello largo Rookie! —, Casey con furia estampó su mano sana en la mesa.

—¡Acepto tu reto!, pero también quiero retarte a dejar tu cabello de un largo hasta los hombros de perdido —, Rai también entraría en esa absurda apuesta.

Ambos quedaron en que uno dejaría crecer su cabello y el otro cortarlo, pero aún así, su pelea siguió, todo mientras en secreto los observaban Ben y Rook con reproche.

—Esos dos jamás van a aprender Blonko —, mencionó Ben con reproche.

—Tal vez algún día Ben, tal vez algún día —, respondió Blonko con diversión.

Blonko había aceptado que su hijo y Casey tenían una relación demasiado Problemática, pero aquella relación estaba lejos de ser peligrosa.

Por ahora, Rai y Casey solamente se dedicaban a pelear, recordando muy en el fondo de su corazón, que de no ser por esa misión, ellos no estarían pegados.

 **FIN°~**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **¿Qué les pareció Casey?, adorable y simpático, ¿no? xD**

 **Pero a lo bueno, aquí les traigo el resumen del fic Vlad x Danny :3**

 **"¡¿Mi Futuro?!"**

 **Resumen: Danny se lleva la sorpresa de su vida, cuando un extraño chico, parecido a su versión fantasma, aparece justo frente a él, diciéndole que en un futuro es su hijo. Por si eso fuera un problema, Vladimir Masters regresa de su supuesta muerte, muchísimo más joven y con un objetivo claro: conquistar a la futura madre de sus hijos.**

 **Ahora él, no solo deberá vigilar a Vlad, sino que además, tendrá que ayudar al chico llegado del futuro, y enfrentarse a un nuevo y poderoso enemigo fantasmal.**

 **En cuanto a historias Brooken que haré, solo diré que una talentosa artista cuya página de Facebook se llama "Dera Fujita", me ha inspirado en otro fic, que muy probablemente haré a la par de mi fic SasuNaru después de acabar con esta. La historia tendrá por título "Blonko" y estará inspirada en el film popular de Dsiney Aladdin, espero y la idea les agrade :D**

 **Y bueno, espero que las historias les atraigan, tanto como esta :D**

 **Próximo capítulo… Extra 2: "El Alíen Y El Fantasma" **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	13. Extra II: El Alíen Y El Fantasma

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Aquí les traigo el segundo extra de esta historia :D**

 **Les prometo que van a amar aún más a este par, pues les aseguro que a pesar del leve drama, hay caramelo y diabetes por doquier :3**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 y Danny Phantom son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Extra II: El Alíen Y El Fantasma"**

Era terrible e inaceptable, pero Sam no podía evitar sentir aquellos oscuros pensamientos. A la corta edad de diez años, todo mundo había comenzado a hacer comparación de su físico tan parecido al de su papi, y aunque de cierta forma le halagaba, también le perturbaba, pues su papi no era un desconocido ante el mundo. Y claro, al creer que era humano por completo, se sintió en cierta forma aliviado, incluso le pidió a su querida tía Gwen que le enseñara las artes marciales que ella sabía. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que en una visita a sus abuelos en el planeta Revonnah, lo cambió todo.

Ese día no solo había herido sin querer a su tío Ben, sino que además había descubierto lo que más temía, Samuel Rook Tennyson era un Anodita.

Ahora ya con trece años, se sentía aún más abrumado al parecerse a su papi. Y no es que no contará con su hermano mayor, pues Rai, muy a pesar de que tenía ciertos problemas con los padres de Casey, hacía lo posible por tratar de animarlo aunque sea un poco, incluso el mismo Casey hacia lo que podía.

—¿Por qué no puedo parecerme más a ti y a papá? —, le pregunto a su hermano, mientras releía un libro de encantamientos que su tía le había entregado.

—No digas esas cosas Sam, tu eres lindo, tal y como estas, además, hasta Ice lo dice cada que viene de visita —, respondió Rai, mientras amarraba su no tan largo cabello.

—Ice lo dice porque le encanta que me parezca a su mami —, Sam se cruzó de brazos al recordar a su otro hermano protector, quien de vez en vez pisaba la tierra, pues le había tocado en un cuartel que estaba fuera del planeta —. A todo esto, ¿por qué tan arreglado hermano? —, le envio una mirada divertida al ver un sonrojo y nerviosismo en el siempre correcto y serio Raimundo.

—Nada importante Sam —, respondió como pudo —. Bueno, debo irme pues es tarde.

—Sam lo vio salir con una sonrisa burlona —. ¡Suerte en tu cita con Casey! —, pudo oír a la perfección una palabrota dicha por su hermano.

En cierta forma, eso era algo que envidiaba de su hermano, pues Rai andaba en una relación formal con su mejor amigo Casey, lo que significaba, que él era el mal tercio en cuanto a salidas se refiere.

Decidió que mejor veía la tele, pero al ver que en las noticias, hacían mención del gran parecido que tenía con su papi, decidió apagar el televisor y salir a despejarse un rato,tal vez una visita rápida a sus queridos abuelos "maternos" le ayudaría.

Esa fue una pésima idea. Tan solo habían pasado treinta minutos exactos desde que salió de su casa en bicicleta, y ya lo habían hecho parar para preguntarle por "Ben 10K" y pedirle toda clase de absurdas respuestas acerca de cómo era su papi en casa. Lo peor fue, cuando un anciano se le acercó a decirle lo feliz que le hacía haber conocido a Ben 10.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Sam en verdad prefería regresar con el viejito, que a tener que soportar a los odiosos gemelos Murray.

Si había algo que Sam odiaba de ir a visitar a sus abuelos, era verles las caras a esos groseros gemelos, Jordan y Jasper Murray. Ese par, siempre lograba sacar ese lado oscuro que Sam poseía, y de verdad, estaba sumamente agradecido de que el amigo de estos, se hubiera mudado, o de lo contrario, estaría viviendo el bullyng a manos de los hijos de los que una vez fueron agresores de su papi y allí ni cómo defenderse por lo parecido que era su destino.

—¡Vaya, vaya hermanito!, mira quien nos ha venido a visitar —, el chico de negros cabellos, miró a su hermano con una maligna sonrisa.

—Ya lo vi Jordan. Al fin pasa por aquí el niño bueno, hijo de papi —, mencionó el otro chico de cabellos naranjas.

—Un gusto verlos Jordan y Jasper —, respondió Sam con cinismo —. Si me disculpan, en verdad llevo prisa y no quiero perder más tiempo.

En verdad quiso alejarse, antes de no poder controlarse y usar sus poderes para cerrarles la bocota a esos odiosos, pero estos simplemente se interpusieron en su camino.

—Tranquilo Samuel, solo queríamos saludar —, dijo Jordan con burla.

—Es cierto, después de todo, nos gusta pasar tiempo con el hijo de una celebridad —, respondió Jasper de la misma manera.

Sam los miró rencoroso, pues ese par sabía perfectamente cuánto le afectaba que mencionarán su oscuro secreto. De nueva cuenta, se dispuso a irse, pero esos dos eran tan irritantes y persistentes, que otra vez se pusieron en su camino.

—No estarás enojado Sam, ¿o si? —, burlesco, Jordan se le acercó.

—Si, no deberías enojarte Sami, después de todo, tienes fama, eres conocido, y puedes tener lo que quieras si así lo deseas. Tan solo debes usar esa apariencia tuya y decir que tu apellido es Tennyson y no ese otro que ni de este planeta viene.

Sam los miró con odio, y sus ojos tomaron un brilloso color verde. Era oficial, el más joven de los hermanos Rook, estaba furioso, pues sabía que ese par era tan homofóbico, y cada que podían, hacían insinuaciones, no solo por su apariencia, sino que además estaban denigrando el apellido de su padre y su familia paterna.

Así que sin más, respiro hondo para calmar ese lado Anodita suyo, y decidió, que si se iba a llevar un buen regaño, al menos lo recibiría por haber puesto en su lugar a esos insolentes, sin haber usado sus poderes.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Sam? —, Ben se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido frente al menor de sus hijos.

—Que debí aplicar más fuerza a la hora de darles su merecido —, respondió de la misma manera que su papi.

—Rai miraba de lejos aquella discusión —. ¿Papá, no crees que debemos intervenir? —, nervioso le preguntó aquello al Revonniano mayor.

—Eso quisiera Rai, pero ya sabes que esos dos son peores cuando están enojados —, respondió Blonko más que nervioso.

Horas antes de aquella acalorada discusión, Ben y Blonko terminaban una importante misión, cuando al castaño le llegó una llamada de su madre. Y al responder dicha llamada, se sorprendió cuando esta, le dijo que Sam se había peleado con los hijos de Cash Murray, y que muy a su pesar, había salido victorioso. Obviamente Cash no se puso a dar pelea como usualmente lo haría, pues al oír a los pocos testigos que habían por el lugar, Ben tenía cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, Ben tampoco estaba dispuesto a premiar a su hijo, especialmente cuando había caído en las tonterías de esos impertinentes mocosos.

—¡No pienso disculparme, ni retractarme!, ¡esos torpes se merecían la paliza que les di! —, dijo firme el joven castaño.

—Y yo te digo que hiciste mal Samuel. Esa no es forma de resolver las cosas, ¿acaso no pensaste que tu padre y yo podríamos estar trabajando? —, le pregunto con enojo.

Sam lo miró dolido. ¿Acaso solamente eso le importaba a su progenitor?, ¿el bienestar ajeno antes que el de su hijo?. Sam lo sabía muy bien, su papi siempre era héroe de todo el mundo, siempre ayudando aunque sean días libres pasándolo en familia. Porque Benjamín Kirby Tennyson siempre sería Ben 10 para todo aquel que lo necesite, aun si eso significa darle más problemas a su familia.

Y aunque Sam estuviera molesto y abrumado por todo lo que le estaba pasando, lo que minutos después dijo, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Desearía que no fueras mi papi! —

Ben lo miró dolido, y de no ser él como lo era, se habría puesto a llorar frente a su hijo.

Blonko y Rai no pudieron ni siquiera prevenir aquello, pues esas palabras y hasta esa discusión era algo que podría esperarse de Raimundo, nunca de Samuel, el cual había comenzado a llorar, mientras miraba culpable a su papi.

—Haz lo que quieras Samuel —, murmuró Ben con seriedad.

Sam no dijo nada, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, pues en verdad deseaba disculparse con su progenitor, sin embargo, sus palabras no salían a flote.

Blonko por su parte, quiso seguir a su esposo, pero al ver la mirada que Ben le envió y que sin siquiera proponérselo, usó sus poderes para lanzar un jarrón hacia la pared, supo que no tenía permitido acercarse.

—Sam, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? —, Rai no se iba a controlar. Si bien sabía que su hermano era el más afectado por parecerse más a su papi, tampoco justificaba ese terrible comportamiento.

—Yo no quise decirlo —, se explicó entre hipidos producto del incesante llanto —. Quiero disculparme, pero no se como —, desesperado, se pasó ambas manos hechas puño por todo su rostro.

Rai iba a seguir regañando a su hermano menor, pero al ver como su padre se encargaba de abrazar al menor, decidió dejarles su espacio e ir a tratar de hablar con su papi.

—Creo entender porque te comportaste de esa manera Sam, pero ambos sabemos que la manera en la que le respondiste a tu papi, es la errónea —, Blonko se encargó

de abrazar al menor de sus hijos.

—Ya lo se papá —, le dijo lloroso —. Y no sabes cuanto quiero disculparme, pero no se como decirle cuánto lamento haber dicho eso —, mencionó aquello de una abrupta manera. —¿Por qué no estás seguro hijo? —, quiso indagar, tal vez así podría lograr solucionar lo que sea que ocurría con su hijo pequeño, sin obtener respuesta alguna, así que opto por otra cosa —. ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a una misión? —, le pregunto ansioso, más que nada para ver si así lograba hacer que Sam se calmara y pensara las cosas como se debe.

—¿Misión?, ¿a donde? —, preguntó con extrañeza, pues usualmente no le tenían permitido ir a misiones o estar cerca de los asuntos de los Plomeros.

—Solo es una insignificante misión que los Plomeros hacen cada seis meses. Prácticamente es ir a checar, hacer una advertencia y luego volver como si nada, así de simple —, explicó el Magistrado restándole importancia al asunto —. Iremos a Amity Park.

Sam asintió no muy seguro, pues sabía o al menos se imaginaba a lo que su padre quería llegar. Además, no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo de padre e hijo, pero ir a Amity Park era sumamente aburrido según las palabras de su hermano y cuñado.

Amity Park era una pequeña ciudad donde residía un matrimonio de problemáticos científicos, también sabía que los Plomeros iban cada cierto tiempo a verificar que no hicieran experimentos que llegarán a arriesgar, tanto a la ciudad como a otros lugares.

—¿Tengo otras opciones? —, inquirió nervioso.

—Lo lamento hijo, pero aunque se trate de ti, no hay pero que valga —, respondió Blonko con una sonrisa.

Sam conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección. ¿Cómo no conocerla?, si esa sonrisa solamente salía a la luz, cuando su padre estaba enojado o demasiado ansioso por algo. En este caso, el menor sabía a la perfección que el solo hecho de haber dicho lo que dijo, había enojado o al menos puesto a su padre demasiado serio y autoritario con él.

Así que no le quedó de otra, que aceptar el castigo e ir a ese aburrido lugar.

 **~.o0o.~**

La nave ya había arribado en Amity Park, para ser precisos, en la base de Plomeros de aquel lugar.

Y apenas hicieron aparición en el interior del lugar, todos los Plomeros comenzaron a darle sus reportes a Blonko, quien leía las hojas con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

—Tal parece que los Fenton siguen en las andadas —, mencionó seriamente Rook.

—Ya hemos ido a la casa de los científicos Fenton por lo menos unas dieciocho veces este mes, y siempre nos dicen que dejaran de lado los experimentos. Hemos arrestado al señor Jack Fenton unas diez veces, pero siempre termina siendo liberado gracias a la pareja de su hijo —, explicó uno de los Plomeros con cansancio.

—Muy bien, esta vez iré yo personalmente a resolver el asunto con esa familia. Esta vez no habrá ningún pero, así que si no hacen caso a las advertencias de un Magistrado, deberemos tomar medidas más drásticas —, explicó con severidad.

Rook no espero nada más, simplemente hizo un ademán a su hijo, y ambos se fueron directamente a la ahora camioneta, para ir directamente a la casa de los mentados científicos Fenton.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llevaban por lo menos una hora en la entrada de aquella extraña casa, y por cómo se veía la situación, esa "charla" duraría más de lo previsto, así que en silencio, se alejó de a poco de allí y comenzó a caminar por el rumbo.

Llegó a una tienda de cómics y entró solamente a perder el tiempo, después de un rato salió y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la escuela de la ciudad. Iba a seguir caminando, hasta que vio algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

Por alguna razón, el cielo había tomado un color verde oscuro y el ambiente en la zona se había tornado un tanto frío. Pero lo que Sam jamás olvidaría era a ese chico de negros cabellos y ojos azules, cambiar de apariencia y comenzar a volar y atravesar muros, mientras peleaba con un extraño ente de forma femenina.

Claro, no fue lo único, y de no ser, porque se había quedado embobado viendo a aquel chico, se hubiera dado cuenta de que un rayo iba directo hacia él.

—¡Cuidado! —

Sam lo vio demasiado tarde como para reaccionar, y creyendo que aquel ataque le iba a dar de lleno, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, sin embargo, lo que Sam sintió, fue que lo alzaban en brazos, mientras sentía la brisa del aire.

—Menos mal que te atrape a tiempo —, mencionó sonriente.

Sam estaba completamente sonrojado. Una cosa era ver de lejos a aquel chico, y otra era que este lo tuviera entre sus brazos. Y de no ser porque el chico se la pasaba esquivando los ataques de aquella extraña mujer sombra, Sam estaba seguro que sería un momento mágico.

—Lo lamento chico, pero tendrás que quedarte con mis amigos —, dijo el chico de blancos cabellos, mientras dejaba a Sam en un lugar seguro —. Tate, Cam, lleven a este chico a un lugar seguro —, les pidió a sus amigos.

Sam miró a los chicos que estaban frente a él, y a juzgar por las miradas de estos dos, supo que estaban más que involucrados con el extraño chico fantasma.

—Solo ten cuidado Dark, o nuestros padres nos van a matar por no llamarlos por asuntos paranormales —, le advirtió la chica de negros cabellos al chico fantasma.

—Vamos chico —, murmuró el chico moreno al nervioso castaño.

Sam asintió no muy tranquilo de dejar a ese chico peleando contra aquella extraña mujer con apariencia sombría, pero decidió seguir a esos dos y tal vez, evitar que les pase algo malo.

—Muy bien Spectra, aquí me tienes. Solamente somos tú y yo —, mencionó con seriedad el chico.

—¡Oh, pequeño Phantom!, tuno eres el único miserable rondando por aquí —, dijo la mujer con una sonrisa malévola —. Ese chico tenía tantas cosas negativas en mente, y por cómo me sentí hace poco, tiene un enorme potencial para hacerme más joven y poderosa. Tanto como para eliminar al molesto Danny Phantom.

—¡¿Qué?! —, Dark se sorprendió con esa explicación, y claro que iba a detener a esa loca.

—¡Bertrand detén a este mocoso! —, ordenó a su asistente.

—¡Genial! —, Dark no tenía tiempo para perder, especialmente con la clara amenaza de Spectra, pero ese asistente suyo le daría más problemas de los que creía.

El chico de nombre Dark, comenzó a batallar con un segundo enemigo, un fantasma de forma amorfa que tomaba desde formas de animales fieros, hasta formas gigantescas, todas igual de problemáticas para aquel chico. Spectra por su parte, tomó nuevamente una forma humana, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde sentía esa gran miseria.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso? —, preguntó Sam, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, todo con su inhalador en sus manos.

—Lo siento chico, no sabía que tenías problemas de asma —, apenado, se disculpó el chico de piel morena —. Antes que nada, me presento, yo soy Tate Foley, y esta chica de pintorescas y alegres vestimentas, se llama Camie Manson.

—Sam asintió —. Yo soy Samuel Rook, aunque siempre me dicen Sam para abreviar —, se presentó, sin llegar a decir su segundo apellido, más que nada porque habían ido a esa ciudad a poner en su lugar a lugareños con tendencias a experimentar, y vaya que estaba seguro que aquella batalla tenía que ver con los Fenton.

—Igual que tu mamá Cam —, mencionó sonriente Tate.

—Lo escuche Tate, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo para esto —, la chica señaló con angustia a la mujer pelirroja que se asomaba justo frente a ellos.

—¿Quién es esa? —, Sam no entendía la situación, o al menos no lo hizo, hasta que la mujer deshecho aquel cuerpo para tomar la forma que antes tenía. Esa mujer era la misma de hacía unos minutos.

—¡Es Spectra! —, el moreno veía nervioso a esa fantasma —. ¿Qué le hiciste a Dark? —, le preguntó.

—No te preocupes por tu amigo, él está más que entretenido con mi asistente —, respondió la fantasma —. Más bien te diría, preocupate por ti mismo.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —, exclamó Cam con angustia, mientras tomaba la mano de Sam y Tate.

Iban a comenzar a correr en dirección contraria a la fantasmal Spectra, pero esta lanzó un contenedor de basura en su camino.

—¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! —, cuestionó alarmado el moreno.

—Como si yo lo supiera todo Foley —, respondió Cam con histeria.

Ambos chicos tomaron cada mano del joven Rook, y de manera instintiva comenzaron a retroceder a la par en la que Spectra avanzaba.

—Chicos, prepárense para correr por donde se encuentra ese contenedor —, murmuró Sam con seriedad.

—Creo que el pobre está en shock —, mencionó Foley nervioso.

—No lo estoy, así que hagan lo que les dije, que les aseguro que esa cosa no nos estorbara —, rebatió el castaño.

El par de amigos se miró entre sí, para después hacer lo que el castaño les había dicho.

Los tres se situaron frente al paso que estaba bloqueado, y Sam supo que era hora de hacer algo productivo y ayudar a esos buenos chicos que lo habían ayudado antes.

— **Oucitos Ulcarorquias** —, recitó Sam, mientras levantaba su mano en dirección al contenedor.

Spectra no esperaba aquello, menos que aquel contenedor le fuera devuelto.

Y Cam y Tate estaban que no se la creían, es decir, aquel chico que parecía enfermizo, débil y frágil, había levantado un pesado y hediondo contenedor de basura con tan solo unas palabras.

—¡Corran! —, habló en voz alta el castaño.

Los dos amigos no vacilaron, y comenzaron a correr junto con aquel chico de castaños cabellos.

Y ya cuando creyeron estar a salvo, Sam, nuevamente los volvió a sorprender.

—¿Cómo era este hechizo? —, Sam cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar uno de los tantos hechizos que necesitaba en esos momentos, todo, mientras hacía un ademán a los chicos para silenciarlos —. ¡Lo tengo! —, exclamó —. **Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicita Occultus** —, recitó casi sin aire, para después, comenzar a ser rodeados por una cúpula magenta.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —, exclamó la chica más que sorprendida.

—Como podrán notar, no soy alguien muy normal —, dijo agitado el castaño —. Lo que hice, es lo que los humanos conocen como magia —, explicó con lo que creía más lógico.

—¿O sea que eso fue magia? —, inquirió Tate más que fascinado —¡Oh, viejo!, definitivamente te debes de volver nuestro amigo —, comentó ansioso.

—¿Y esta esfera nos va a proteger? —, cuestionó Cam ya más calmada, después de todo, ya tenía a un amigo medio fantasma, y un amigo hijo de una cazadora de fantasmas y de un loco por la tecnología, así que un amigo con magia no hacía daño.

—Supuestamente nos hace invisibles y nos protege de los enemigos, y digo supuestamente, porque jamás lo había usado —, explicó apenado, solo esperaba que en verdad funcionará ese hechizo.

—Pero no tenemos la opción de escondernos, al menos no cuando Dark está en problemas —, recordó la chica con preocupación —. Creo que deberíamos llamar al señor Phantom.

—¡Es cierto!, Sam, ¿tu de casualidad no puedes combatir a los fantasmas? —, le pregunto Foley, tal vez el chico tenga algún hechizo que permita combatir a los fantasmas.

—No lo creo, aunque podríamos llegar donde su amigo —, murmuró preocupado.

—¿Qué esperamos entonces? —, preguntó con entusiasmo el moreno.

—Tal vez a que Spectra se aleje —, señaló Cam hacia el cielo.

Los otros dos miraron hacia donde la chica señalaba, y efectivamente la fantasma estaba buscando a esos chicos con tanta desesperación.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?, ella no parece querer alejarse, y Dark puede estar en problemas con ese tal Bertrant —, preguntó Tate de manera ansiosa.

—Sam suspiró resignado —. Voy a quitar este hechizo, así que cuando lo haga, ustedes corren a buscar a su amigo. Tal vez no pueda servir de mucho, pero si su amigo tiene las habilidades de un fantasma, solamente él puede derrotar a esta mujer —, habló seriamente el castaño —. ¿No tienen una manera de atrapar a esos fantasmas? —, les pregunto.

—Tenemos un aparato que los atrapa —, respondió Cam.

—Bien, entonces usen ese aparato, aprovechando que lo que sea que esté reteniendo a su amigo, va a estar lo suficientemente distraído —, mencionó lo obvio —. Uno… Dos… Tres… —

Aquella cúpula que los mantenía invisibles y protegidos, comenzó a desaparecer, permitiendo a Spectra hallar a esos tres chicos.

—¡Corran ya! —, les ordenó Sam.

Y aunque Cam y Tate estaban demasiado renuentes a dejar al chico, decidieron que lo mejor para ayudar en esos momentos era ir a ayudar a Dark, para que este logrará atrapar a Spectra de una vez por todas.

—No tan rápido mocosos —, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar los problemas de tres adolescentes juntos, pero el chico castaño le impidió el paso.

— **Apendaja grigoria** —, recitó en voz alta.

Spectra quedó congelada de manera momentánea, lo que le permitió a ese par huir en dirección a la escuela.

—Por el momento, yo seré tu rival —, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Dark hacia lo que podía para evitar que aquel loco asistente le hiciera daño, pero al recordar que sus amigos y aquel chico corrían peligro a manos de Spectra, le dificultaba su concentración.

Trató de confundir a Bertrand, con clones de sí mismo, pero solo bastó para que esté se convirtiera en lobo y comenzará a olfatear. Intentó con su poder de congelamiento, pero siempre terminaba siendo evadido, y ni qué decir de sus rayos de ectoplasma, pero al igual que su poder de congelamiento, terminaba sin dar en el blanco.

Obviamente no podía usar el lamento fantasmal, porque jamás se le daba, y aquel experimentado fantasma siempre lograba su cometido de evadir y lastimar.

Dark estaba cansado, y por un momento pensó que iba a ser derrotado, pero de la nada, Bertrand fue absorbido por aquel aparatejo que yacía en las manos de su amigo.

—Parecía que tenías problemas Dante —, dijo confianzudo el moreno.

—Ni que lo digas Tate, por un momento creí que iba a ser derrotado por un simple asistente —, respondió el chico, mientras se disponía a convertirse en humano.

—¡Todavía no regreses a la normalidad! —, le pidió Cam alarmada.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no están aquí porque derrotaron a Spectra? —, preguntó no muy seguro de lo que decía, pues sabía perfectamente que si Bertrand le daba problemas a alguien como él, Spectra era peor —. ¿Y el chico? —, y apenas se daba cuenta de que el chico al que había salvado no estaba.

—Te contamos en el camino, porque en serio amigo, no creerás, especialmente cuando te contemos quien nos salvó —, el joven Foley estaba ansioso por contar lo recién vivido.

 **~.o0o.~**

— **Tuista Combititus** —, al decir aquel hechizo, una extraña serpiente gigante de maná verdoso, hizo acto de aparición frente a Sam.

—Parece que tienes talento niño —, Spectra admitía estar teniendo problemas con aquel chico, especialmente cuando este se dignaba a hablar.

La fantasma hizo uso de sus poderes fantasmas para evadir a aquel gigantesco y monstruoso guardián y situarse frente a ese niño.

—Pero ya es hora de ver de cerca lo que te agobia —, murmuró maquiavélica.

—Sam al verla demasiado cerca, decidió usar algo para darle algo de tiempo y acordarse de más hechizos útiles —. **Kimosha Osc** … —, pero al oír las palabras de la mujer, detuvo su hechizo y se sintió sumamente depresivo y malhumorado.

—Spectra no tenía tiempo que perder, así que hizo gala de sus nuevos y mejorados poderes de percepción —. ¿De casualidad tus problemas tienen que ver con el parecido que tienes con tu padre, el famoso Ben 10? —, y se fascinó con el tremendo poder que sintió de pronto, ese chico sin duda tenía tantos problemas acumulados en su ser.

—¿Qué me pasa? —, Sam estaba más que confundido, de pronto se había sentido demasiado débil como para estar de pie, vio sus manos y al verlas pálidas y arrugadas, supo que esa fantasma se estaba saliendo con la suya.

—Yo no hago nada, más bien, tu y tus patéticos problemas me dan poder. Yo me alimento de la miseria de los demás y vaya que tu tienes problemas con tu familia —, Spectra se sentía fascinada, pues de alguna u otra manera, sentía que no solamente robaba la miseria del chico, también sus peculiares poderes.

Sam, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse, pero cada vez se sentía peor y apunto de desfallecer, y de no ser porque los tres chicos que recién conoció llegaron, estaba seguro de que hubiera muerto.

—¿Sam estás bien? —, Cam se le había acercado totalmente preocupada.

—No lo creo —, murmuró agitado —. Ella no solamente se robo mi energía, también gran parte de mis poderes —, explicó con trabajo.

—Creo que tendrás más problemas Dark —, murmuró Tate de manera nerviosa.

—¿No hay manera de recuperar mi fuerza? —, preguntó Sam.

—Tengo entendido, que si dejas de lado todo lo que te agobia, Spectra no tendrá poder sobre ti —, explicó Dark con seriedad —. ¿Qué problema tienes como para hacer tan poderosa a Spectra? —, le pregunto.

—Sam pensó si decirles o no, pero al ver lo preocupados que estaban, decidió sincerarse por primera vez —. No se si lleguen a odiarme, pues mis padres son parte de los Plomeros, más específicamente, mi papi es Ben 10K, y lo que me agobia es que siempre me comparan con él por ser tan parecido, incluso me llegan a tomar en serio, cuando se dan cuenta de quién soy yo y quién es mi padre —, reveló nervioso, solamente esperaba que no lo dejaran de lado por tan absurdo actuar.

—Justo como tu amigo —, el moreno miró a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Dark no hizo caso al comentario de su amigo, pues a pesar de la razón que esté tenía, bien sabía que había dejado de lado ese patético rencor con aquella pregunta —. ¿Te molesta ser hijo de tus padres? —, inquirió en susurro, mientras miraba a los ojos al chico.

Lo que parecía un duelo de miradas, más bien era una vista a la ventana del alma. Dark tenía cierto rencor a su apariencia, pero con las breves platicas con su padre y sus tías, supo que estaba equivocado con ese pensar tan absurdo, admitiendo al fin que aún si se parecía a su progenitor, eso no lo hacía del todo igual. Por eso sus ahora rojizos ojos, miraban el par de ojos ámbares del debilitado castaño, todo con el fin de que recapacitara con ese absurdo rencor.

Sam abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Qué si le molestaba ser hijo de sus padres?, si se ponía a pensar en una respuesta, era obvio que siempre daría un no.

Amaba a sus dos padres, especialmente a su querido papi. Ben siempre se encargaba de darle las buenas noches, a pesar de su edad, incluso se encargaba de cumplirle todos sus caprichos relacionados colecciones de libros. Incluso podría asegurar, que Ben lo conocía mejor que su papá Blonko. Y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido.

Como pudo se puso de pie, todo de manera temblorosa, y a pesar de que los tres chicos trataron de detenerlo, Sam tenía en la mira a esa impertinente fantasma, que había tomado ventaja de su absurdo rencor.

Sus manos tomaron un brillo verdoso, que poco a poco fue reemplazado por uno dorado, sorprendiendo aún más a los tres espectadores tras de él.

—¿Qué harás ahora niño? —, preguntó Spectra de manera burlesca.

— **Revertu Meus Ops Mihi** —, al decir aquellas palabras, un manto amarillento rodeo a la fantasma y comenzó a quitarle la energía que le había robado a él, regresando a su lugar de origen y restableciendo todas sus fuerzas y energías.

—¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! —, Spectra estaba perdiendo sus poderes de poco en poco y ese chico era el causante.

—Solo recuperó lo que me robaste —, respondió Sam ya restablecido —¡Hazlo ahora Dark! —, miró con una sonrisa al chico fantasma.

—Muy bien, entonces es hora de regresar a la zona fantasma Spectra —, Dark se acercó dispuesto a encerrar a la fantasma.

—¡No será tan fácil junior! —, la fantasma se lanzó hacia el chico fantasma, dispuesta a tan siquiera derrotarlo a él.

—¡Dante! —, Cam y Tate estaban preocupados por lo que llegara a ocurrirle a su amigo.

—¡Aléjate de él! —

Sam sin querer había tomado su forma Anodita, terminando de sorprender a los chicos y a Spectra.

Dark por su parte, había quedado más que fascinado con aquel chico, el cual tenía cierto brillo amarillo parpadeando entre esa forma verdosa.

Y sin que la fantasma se lo esperara, había quedado congelada sin que el chico recitara algún hechizo.

—Aprovecha ahora —, dijo Sam con calma.

Dark asintió presuroso, para después apuntar a Spectra con aquel aparato, que en un dos por tres ya la había absorbido.

Sam regreso de poco en poco a su forma normal, cayendo de rodillas y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Estás bien Sam? —, la única chica del grupo se le acercó preocupada.

—Tranquila, solo fue por haber usado más poder del que debo, nada que no se pase con mi medicina y un buen descanso —, respondió calmado, mientras sacaba su inhalador y comenzaba a usarlo.

—Camie asintió más tranquila, para después mirar a su amigo con reproche —. Eso fue muy peligroso Dan, sabes muy bien que Spectra es uno de los tantos fantasmas que se han vuelto poderosos según nuestros padres. Debimos llamar a tus padres e informarles de ella —, le reprendió con severidad.

—Tranquila Cam, Spectra ya ha sido controlada —, Dark estaba demasiado renuente a dar su brazo a torcer, aún cuando sabía que su amiga tenía la razón.

—Eres un irresponsable, este chico se vio involucrado, y casi fue herido de gravedad —, señaló al chico en el suelo.

—Descuida, la verdad me merecía esto, al menos con lo sucedido he recapacitado con mi manera de pensar —, Sam decidió hablar, para tratar de evitar una posible discusión —. Así que me presento como se debe, mi nombre es Samuel Rook Tennyson y soy hijo de Benjamín Tennyson, alias Ben 10K —, se presentó aun en el suelo.

—Dark asintió algo nervioso —. Supongo que también debo presentarme, con esta forma soy Dark Plasmius, pero con esta —, de manera rápida, tomó su forma humana de nueva cuenta —. Soy Dante Masters Fenton.

Sam se sorprendió al oír el segundo apellido de aquel muchacho, y luego se sonrojo apenado al saber cuántos problemas le daba su familia y todos los Plomeros a la familia Fenton.

—Descuida Sam, no soy quien para juzgarte por quienes son tus familiares o para quienes trabajan, especialmente cuando yo tuve el mismo problema que tu, hace algún tiempo —, con calma, Dante le hizo ver que no guardaba ningún rencor —. Además, se cuan problemáticos sin mis abuelos —, Dante se rasco la mejilla de manera nerviosa.

—Digamos que estamos a mano —, murmuró apenado el castaño.

Tate y Cam miraban a ese par con una sonrisa, pues bien conocían esas miraditas que de alguna manera un tanto discreta se enviaban.

Tal vez en un futuro Dante y Sam pudieran concretar una relación más allá de la amistad, aún si llegaban a tener una relación tan parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta, pero de algo estaban seguros, ellos estarían allí para ayudar en lo que fuera.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ben se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, mientras murmuraba las cosas que le diría a su rebelde hijo menor. En verdad estaba dispuesto a darle una reprimenda a Sam, por haber hecho que se sintiera muy mal, pero todas sus intenciones fueron eliminadas, cuando Sam usó un hechizo para abrir la puerta y entrar corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Amo que tu seas mi papi —, dijo con seguridad el menor.

—Ben se sintió maravillado, pero aún así no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer —. Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace unas horas —, dijo seriamente.

—Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento papi. Yo en serio amo que tu seas mi progenitor, y no desearía que nada lo cambiara, te amo papi —, dijo firme en sus palabras.

—Los labios de Ben temblaron de la emoción, y sin poder evitarlo, abrazo con fuerza a su hijo —. Yo también amo que seas mi hijo —, le dijo con emoción.

Ambos castaños se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras dejaban de lado su orgullo y se sinceraban entre lágrimas y risas, todo siendo visto por el par de Revonnahganders.

—¿Qué tanto pasó en su viaje? —, preguntó Rai más que intrigado.

—No tengo idea, tu hermano se fue a pasear en lo que yo daba las respectivas advertencias a los Fenton, y por alguna razón regresó más alegre y ansioso, es más, no se de donde saco ese prendedor amarillo —, respondió intrigado.

Ninguno dijo más, después de todo, era mejor disfrutar que ahora ese par se había reconciliado.

Claro, ellos no sabían que muy probablemente, Sam trataría de usar sus poderes para visitar a Dante, y que esté a su vez se volviera un tremendo dolor de cabeza para ellos.

Porque la unión entre un Alíen y un Fantasma ya había comenzado, solamente necesitaban volverse más y más cercanos hasta haber algo más que una simple amistad, pero eso ya es historia para otro día.

 **FIN°~**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, empalagoso y muy lindo, ¿no? xD**

 **Aunque siendo sincera, me dio algo de pena el pobre de Sam, pues ya ven que al ser el más parecido a Ben, lleva esa carga :/**

 **Pero bueno, sigan lo que sigue, porque hay agradecimiento para ustedes ;)**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


	14. Extra III: Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**NOTAS:** **"CAPÍTULO EDITADO"**

 **Aquí les traigo un extra sorpresa. Y por petición de varias personas, les incluiré un poco más de Ice y mami Ben, con un buen toque del dúo problema… Los gemelos Rook Tennyson con una sorpresa demasiado encantadora :D**

 **En fin, los personajes de Ben 10 son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y los demás de mi propia autoría.** **La imagen utilizada en la portada del fic es propiedad de su respectivo autor.** **La historia es 100% mía, así que, para cualquier tipo de adaptación, muy bien pueden preguntar** **.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^3-)/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Extra III: Sorpresa, Sorpresa"**

—¡Aléjate de allí jovencito! —.

Ben se encontraba sumamente estresado en esos días.

Por lo general siempre andaba con su típica ropa de Ben 10K, pero esa vestimenta fue reemplazada por un pantalón azul y una sudadera verde, además de unas notables ojeras y mirada cansada. La razón de ello, era simple: sus gemelos andaban enfermos.

Eso no sería un problema serio, pero si el resfrío era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar en cama al más revoltoso de sus pequeños, era lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que Ben pidiera días libres del arduo trabajo de ser un héroe.

Claro, justo ahora tuvo que salir a dar un paseo, para que sus pequeños retoños tomarán algo de aire fresco, y un paseo por Bellwood no hacía daño, o eso creía hasta que el más travieso de sus gemelos, comenzó a ir de aquí para allá tocando y rompiendo cosas por accidente.

Para acabar de estresarlo aún más, su hijo, o al menos el hijo de Frío, había dado con él para hablarle de sus problemas amorosos.

Aun recordaba el día que Rai y Casey lo salvaron de un extraño ser, que muy seguramente había llegado desde Amity Park, por culpa de los científicos Fenton.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Ben, o mejor dicho Frío llego lo más rápido que le permitían sus alas, al lugar donde su hijo y el hijo de Pierce se encontraban, y al verificar que Rai estuviera bien, pudo respirar con tranquilidad, mientras se disponía a tomar su forma humana nuevamente, pero había un problema, por alguna razón no podía regresar a ser Ben._

 _—No lo entiendo —, se dijo con extrañeza._

 _—Creo que ya se porque no puedes regresar a tu forma, ¿papi? —, Rai ayudó a Casey a ponerse de pie, pero al ver la mueca que este hizo al jalar la mano esposada, supo que algo andaba mal —. ¿Te encuentras bien Casey? —, preguntó preocupado._

 _—Tranquilo Rookie, tal vez solamente me luxe la mano, nada de qué preocuparse, por ahora deberías informarle a tu papi sobre ya sabes quien —, trató de calmar al joven Rook, y hacerle ver que era mas importante mencionar a Ice._

 _—¿Qué está ocurriendo chicos? —, Frío se cruzó de brazos al no obtener respuestas._

 _Rai respiro de manera honda, antes de comenzar a hablar acerca del recién llegado. Y después de varios minutos, y que Rook Ben, había llegado donde se encontraban junto a Ice y un intrigado Blonko, Frío no hubiera creído lo que había sucedido._

 _—¡Madre! —, Ice se mostraba sumamente alegre de por fin volver a ver a su progenitor, y que mejor que verlo con la forma con la que le dio vida._

 _—¡¿Madre?! —, Blonko estaba más que sorprendido con aquella revelación —. Alguien me puede decir, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? —, exigió saber._

 _—Así que por eso no podía regresar a la normalidad —, murmuró Frío por lo bajo —. ¿No se supone que tenías que estar con tus hermanos? —, le pregunto al más joven de su especie._

 _—Mis hermanos ya han hecho sus vidas. Yo no me sentí cómodo en el planeta donde residen los Necrofriggians, así que al extrañar a mi madre, y al no haber encontrado una razón para quedarme con mis hermanos, decidí regresar contigo —, se explicó apenado y con cierto temor de ser rechazado por su madre._

 _—Tranquilo, no negaré que me sorprende volver a verte, pero eres más que bienvenido a vivir en la tierra y formar parte de la familia —, Frío le dio una palmada en la cabeza a aquella joven versión de el mismo, para después volver a tomar la forma de Ben._

 _—Gracias madre —, Ice estaba más que feliz y entusiasmado y lo demostró al darle un efusivo abrazo al ahora Ben._

 _Claro, después de eso, Ben tuvo que explicarle acerca de los hijos que Frío había tenido, y sobre todo, acerca del porqué Ice había regresado. Obvio, Blonko aceptó que ahora tendría otro hijo, aún cuando este prefería llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que agradecía enormemente._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Ben parecía un loco al reír por aquellos recuerdos, y vaya que le divertía y animaba recordar aquello, pero tuvo que volver a ponerse en modo de padre regañón, cuando vio que el menor de los gemelos se iba a meter una basura a la boca.

—¡Maxwell Rook Tennyson, no agarres basura! —, y de nueva cuenta fue a tomar la mano de aquel pequeño revoltoso.

Maxwell Rook Tennyson era el menor de los gemelos. Tan parecido a Ben, con excepción de los ojos. El pequeño tenía el ojo izquierdo del mismo color verde que los de Ben, y el derecho de un amarillo ámbar como los de su hermano Sam. En cuanto a comportamiento, ese pequeño era tan parecido a Ben, tanto que hasta el mismo Ben quedaba estresado con tan travieso hijo que tenía.

Matthew por otro lado, era tan parecido a Blonko, con excepción de los ojos, pues el derecho lo tenía del mismo verde que su papi y el izquierdo del mismo amarillo que su hermano mayor. Este pequeño era todo lo contrario a su hermano menor, pues siempre evitaba darle problemas de más a sus padres, y siempre acataba las reglas del hogar y las del mundo.

Y justo ahora, Matt veía con reproche a ese hermanito suyo, mientras negaba, pues no entendía cómo era posible que el día anterior, Max se estaba quejando de dolor, y ahora estuviera dando tanto problema a su pobre progenitor.

—¡Maxi ya basta! —, le dijo molesto —. Haces que mami haga gestos graciosos y él ya está muy cansado —, señaló al pobre de Ben.

—Matti, hijo, ya les he dicho que prefiero que me digan papi —, Ben sonrió a su pequeño Revonnahgander de manera nerviosa, mientras le recordaba lo apenado que le hacían sentir cuando le decían "mami" en lugar de "papi".

—¿Por qué mami? —, Max miró a su progenitor de manera curiosa mientras hacía esa pregunta.

—Porque soy hombre, además de que sus hermanos me dicen papi, ¿a poco no suena mejor así? —, Ben se agacho a la altura del más pequeño de sus hijos.

—Pero Ice te dice madre, ¿por qué nosotros no podemos? —, Matt había puesto un puchero de inconformidad.

—Ben suspiró con derrota al ya saber que no llegaría a nada con ese par, después de todo, con cinco años y las mil preguntas que podían hacer, era mejor darles por su lado —. Ustedes ganan niños —, respondió.

—Lo siento madre, creo que te he dado más problemas aún —, se disculpó el necrofriggian apenado.

—Descuida Ice, que este par siempre da problemas —, Ben le restó importancia a lo que hacía —. Aunque no te voy a engañar, llegaste en un mal momento. Tus hermanos enfermaron hace una semana, y solamente hoy comenzaron a sentirse mejor como para salir a pasear. Ni siquiera los he llevado a la guardería, para evitar que contagien a alguien, y Blonko a estado tan atareado cubriendo mi parte del trabajo, como para ayudarme en casa, y sabrás que Max no es el más tranquilo de estos dos —, lo último lo dijo, mientras respiraba hondamente para buscar paciencia para aguantar al más revoltoso de sus retoños —. ¡Max no te alejes demasiado! —

El pequeño Max hizo un mohín en protesta, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a donde estaban su mami y sus hermanos.

—Pero quiero un helado mami —, murmuró con un puchero en los labios.

—Ben enarco una ceja —. ¡¿Un helado?! —, preguntó histérico —. Apenas ayer en la noche tenías temperatura y te quejabas de dolor de garganta, así que olvídate de comer helado —, sentenció de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hmp! —, Max se cruzó de brazos, mientras se quejaba en silencio.

—Max obedece a mami —, le dijo Matt con reproche.

—Pero yo quería un helado —, rebatió el menor de los gemelos.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ayer tenías dolor de garganta, así que deja de hacer berrinche por eso y trata de dar menos problemas a mami, solo míralo, se ve muy cansado —, con seriedad señaló a su progenitor.

—Esta bien, al menos me puedes comprame un postre mami —, le pidió con anhelo.

—Esta bien, pero antes busquemos un lugar para comer, ya allí su hermano me contara su problema.

—¡Sí! —, ambos hermanos brincaron alegres con aquella noticia.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ben se encontraba sentado a lado de Ice, mientras que los gemelos jugaban a unos pasos de ellos. Ya habían comido unas hamburguesas y pastelitos que Max había peleado tanto después de la pelea por el helado.

Ahora estaban en un parque, y para buena fortuna de un apenado Ice, solamente estaban ellos alrededor.

—¿De qué querías hablar Ice? —, Ben decidió preguntar aquello,todo mientras vigilaba que Max no agarrara basura.

—Madre, verás, hace poco conocí a alguien, mientras estaba de guardia, y aunque parece que le agrado, temo que todo sea mentira —, se explicó nervioso.

—Así que Ice se ha enamorado —, comentó divertido —. ¿Temes porque es humano? —, le pregunto —. Sabes que eso ya es historia vieja, y que actualmente no es nada raro ver parejas de humanos y alienígenas, así que no veo la razón para temer —, le dijo sin pena, ni remordimientos.

—No es eso, es solo que yo… —, silenció lo que iba a decir, en verdad le apenaba hablar de aquello —. Él es muy lindo y tierno, en cambio yo soy una especie alienígena parecida a aquel que tanto problema te dio en el Omnitrix —, mencionó a Fantasmático.

—Así que era eso —, Ben se puso en pose pensadora, al ya tener una vaga idea de lo que aquejaba a su hijo, pues él más que nadie sabía que era perder el control —. Frío jamás me dio problemas, y la única vez que hizo lo que se le vino en gana y me dio unos tremendos antojos por los pepinillos, fue cuando tu y tus hermanos nacieron, así que no veo la razón para que te agobies Ice —, le sonrió, mientras le daba unas palmadas a su hombro —. A todo esto, dijiste que era un él, ¿también le temes al que dirán?, porque te aseguro que si yo lo superé con cuatro. Perdón, cinco hijos, tu lo superaras en estos tiempos en los que ya casi nadie juzga de mala manera —, le dijo serio.

—Tranquilo madre, que no es por eso que le temo. Yo en verdad llegué a temer perder el control, ya sabes, con tanto que pasaste con Fantasmático, es lógico que yo llegué a temer, ¿no? —, se explicó de manera nerviosa —. Pero ya me quedo más tranquilo con lo que me dijiste,así que tratare de decirle lo que siento, solo espero que no me rechace —, se dijo ya más calmado, solo esperaba que aquel chico de en sueño no le diera un no por respuesta.

—Pues sería muy tonto si lo hace, tu eres encantador y educado Ice —, mencionó Ben con orgullo —. A todo esto, ¿es un Plomero? —, aquello era lo que más intrigado lo tenía.

—Ice se sonrojo —. No. Yo lo conocí en una misión cuando el edificio donde vivía se incendiaba, lo salve y logré apagar el fuego antes de que fuera más grave, y desde entonces hemos seguido viéndonos y hablándonos.

—Con que ya se hablan y se ven —, comentó pícaro el castaño —. No veo el porqué de tu preocupación Ice, si por como lo dices ya andan en citas.

—Ice rió de manera nerviosa —. Supongo que tienes razón madre —, dijo nervioso.

Ambos terminaron riendo, pero al percatarse de la hora y que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, Ben decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

—Muy bien enanos, es hora de irnos a casa —, llamó a sus dos pequeños.

—Yo todavía no quiero irme mami —, dijo Max de brazos cruzados.

—Yo tampoco quiero hermano, pero so no nos vamos ahora, no nos vamos a curar y van a tener que inyectarnos —, le dijo Matt con mirada de miedo.

—No quiero inyecciones —, respondió Max nervioso.

Ambos niños se situaron donde Ben los esperaba, y cada uno tomó una mano de su progenitor. Ice los vio con ternura, pues sus hermanos menores eran un par de niños traviesos, pero tiernos.

Y justo cuando Ben pensaba que su agobiante día iba a acabar con él arropando a sus gemelos, tenían que atacar justo frente al parque.

—Niños, quédense con su hermano y obedezcan lo que les dice. Ice, cuida de ellos.

—No te preocupes madre, que yo los cuidare con mi vida —, respondió Ice, mientras cargaba al par de niños.

Ben no espero respuesta, así que de manera rápida uso el Omnitrix para transformarse en Rath.

En cuanto al villano en cuestión, no era algo que no pudiera manejar, más cuando esté ya era un anciano que a pesar de la edad y la deteriorada vida que llevaba, seguía en las andadas de la villanía.

—No se que es lo que crees que haces Animo, pero Rath va a dejarte tan mal, que tendrás que recurrir seriamente a internarte en un asilo —, dijo con molestia el atigrado alienígena.

—Parece que ya ha llegado el fastidioso Ben Tennyson —, mencionó con enojo.

A pesar de que aquel loco científico ya era un anciano, si que daba tremenda pelea, pues en más de una ocasión, mandó lejos a Rath, pero Animo no era tanto problema, menos con la avanzada edad y lo humano que era. Pues el mismo se derrotó, cuando intento usar un rayo de energía, pero se le olvido como manejar aquel arma. Sin duda el doctor Animo, ya no era el mismo villano de antes, pues como a todo ser humano le pasa, le habían llegado las enfermedades y faltas de memoria, típicas de la vejez.

—¡Lo hiciste mami! —, exclamó alegre Max.

—Bien hecho mami —, Matt le felicito un poco más calmado que su hermano.

Ice también estaba dispuesto a felicitar a su madre, pero al ver que Rath se quedaba quieto y silencioso, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Estás bien madre? —, situó a los s gemelos tras de sí, todo mientras se acercaba al alíen de una manera cautelosa.

Pero Rath no respondió siquiera, preocupando aún más al joven Necrofriggian.

Ice espero unos breves segundos, pero al ver que Ben no se movía, después decidió terminar de situarse justo junto a él. Y solamente cuando puso su mano en el hombro de Rath, una pequeña explosión de energía lo alejó de muy mala manera, fue una suerte que no se hubiera acercado con los gemelos, o ellos estarían heridos.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a mami?! —, Max estaba asustado, y cuando estaba por acercarse a su progenitor, su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

—Espera Max, no sabemos lo que ocurre, dejemos que Ice se encargue —, dijo Matt preocupado.

—¡Pero mami está atrapado! —, exclamó alterado.

El pequeño Revonniano miró preocupado el lugar donde su progenitor se encontraba, alterandose de igual manera que su hermano menor.

Por alguna razón, el ahora Ben estaba envuelto en una esfera de energía verde, energía que provenía del Omnitrix. Y cuando Ice y los gemelos pensaron lo peor, la energía desapareció y Ben cayó inerte al suelo.

—¡Madre! —, Ice se acercó alterado para verificar que Ben estuviera del todo bien.

—¡Mami! —, Matt y Max no se quedaron atrás, y aunque usualmente el mayor de los gemelos era el más valiente y orgulloso, se encontraba llorando de igual manera que su hermano menor.

—Tranquilos niños, él está bien, nada más está inconsciente —, con la poca calma que poseía, Ice se encargó de tranquilizar a los pequeños —. Por ahora será mejor que llame a la base para que envíen ayuda, y allí llamaré a su padre.

Los pequeños asintieron entre llantos, mientras veían con preocupación a su madre.

 **~.o0o.~**

—¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?! —

Hacía unas cuatro horas exactas, desde lo sucedido. Plomeros llegaron a encerrar como se debe a Animo y otro grupo se encargó de atender a Ben en caso de alguna herida.

Ya en la base, Ice se encargó de llamar a Blonko, y este a su vez, se encargó de llamar a Rai y a Sam.

Justo ahora, Ben estaba siendo monitoreado, desde su físico, hasta el aparato que llevaba en la muñeca, y era una enorme suerte que Azmuth estuviera en la tierra, porque Blonko estaba seguro de que no aguantaría que ese par de Galvanes del lugar, hiciera chequeos fallidos en su pareja.

—Antes que nada, y según testimonios y pruebas médicas, Ben está en cinta nuevamente —, el viejo Galvan miró con reproche al muy sorprendido Blonko.

—¡Que horror!, ¡Aún siguen haciéndolo! —, Rai había puesto una mirada de pánico, al ya imaginarse lo que sus padres habían hecho para fabricar a otro hijo.

—Papá, tu siempre me diste la charla de cuidados, y no pudieron cuidarse —, Sam tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué se supone que hicieron? —, Max le preguntó a su gemelo en murmullo.

—Creo que se besaron —, respondió inocente, pues recordaba que sus padres siempre se besaban, tal vez por eso su madre iba a tener a otro bebé.

—Su inocencia es tan tierna —, mencionó Sam.

—¡Niños ya cállense! —, Blonko estaba más que apenado.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó al Omnitrix? —, Ice se encargó de hacer aquella pregunta.

—Como sabrán, Tennyson tiene estrictamente prohibido el uso del Omnitrix cuando esta en estado de gestación, y a juzgar por la cara que tiene Rook Blonko y el descuidado actuar de Tennyson, ninguno de los dos sabía del embarazo. Esto es muy serio, y aunque aparente no hay nada de malo con el embrión, temo informarles que el ADN del bebé y los que el Omnitrix tiene, se hayan mezclado. No sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que puede ocurrir, o si nada va a ocurrir, así que la única opción favorable, sería monitorear el embarazo dos veces cada mes y a su vez, al bebé cuando nazca —, explicó seriamente.

Blonko estaba más que preocupado, pues en verdad temía que aquel suceso haya afectado a su futuro hijo, y que a su vez, Ben también terminará dañado. Y de no ser, porque sus hijos mayores lo abrazaron, estaba seguro de que le daría alguna clase de colapso nervioso.

—Tranquilo papá, tienes que recordar que es de mi papi del que hablan —, comentó de lo más normal Rai.

—Es cierto, además, si tu te derrumbas, como le harás para animar a mi papi y a los gemelos —, Sam se encargó de mirar a sus hermanos menores.

—Y con todo lo que tu y mi madre han vivido, dudo mucho que esto les afecte, estoy seguro de que mi madre podrá saber manejar la situación, ¿no es como si el bebé fuera a nacer deforme o algo así?, tal vez incluso sea un Omnitrix andante —, comentó Ice en son de broma, pero lo último preocupo aún más a Blonko.

—Ice, a veces pienso que no debí dejar que Sam te instruyera en el planeta —, mencionó Rai con reproche, ahora debía volver a calmar a su alterado padre.

—Lo siento Blonko —, se disculpó apenado el Necrofriggian.

Y mientras otra charla motivacional se daba en aquel lugar, un despierto y ya más que enterado Ben, se estaba cuestionando seriamente, inventar un hechizo para evitar otro embarazo. No es que no se preocupara por su nuevo hijo, pues a pesar de la breve y detallada explicación que Azmuth le había dado, Tennyson estaba más que preocupado por su hijo, sin embargo, sabía que debía estar lo más calmado posible y pensar positivamente.

Tal vez incluso, su pequeño nacería siendo una combinación un tanto parecida a él, pero con la tierna colita de los pequeños revonnahganders, y por supuesto, unos bellos y enormes ojos ámbares y unas rayitas en las mejillas, si, pensar en la apariencia de su pequeño le calmaba, tal vez incluso le contaría esa fantasía a su esposo, que muy seguramente estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

Pero bueno, sea lo que fuese a suceder, sabía que tanto él como Blonko, se encargarían de amar, mimar y proteger al nuevo integrante de la familia Rook Tennyson. Proteger a su hijo.

 **FIN°~**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Capítulo corto, pues no estaba del todo planeado, pero quise darles algo de los gemelos y decidí combinar eso con algo que pidieron en un comentario xD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ¿a qué esa no se la esperaban? xD**

 **Datos curiosos del capítulo. Como podrán notar, uno de los gemelos se llama como el abuelo Max, así que ya sabrán la razón de ello :'(**

 **Sobre el enamorado de Ice, eso lo hice por sugerencia de varias personas que no quedaban satisfechas con una sola aparición de este personaje, así que para darles gusto, hice este extra combinado con lo que quería darles de sorpresa, que en este caso era una aparición de los gemelos xD**

 **Pero bueno, sigan lo que sigue, porque hay agradecimiento para ustedes y de una vez aviso, si no llega a salir su nombre, haganmelo saber para que yo con mucho gusto l s agregue, claro, en caso de que hayan comentado antes de estos dos capítulos ;)**

 **Por cierto, ya he publicado "Blonko", así que si no lo han leído ¿qué están esperando? xD **

**Y si me hago chance y comienzo a escribir "Primer Hijo", sepan que se los haré saber por medio del tablero, claro, por si les interesa :D**

 **También sepan, que muy probablemente, haga edición de la historia, porque en serio, soy de las que cada cierto tiempo editan lo que escriben, y puede que agregue, quite o cambie palabras, un ejemplo, agregarle hechizos a Sam, claro, también daré aviso en ese caso ;)**

 **Y ahora sí, "colorín colorado, este fic ya ha acabado"**

 **En fin, nos seguimos leyendo**

 **Chau chau (^3-)/**


End file.
